Justice Absolue
by Suuubliime
Summary: On lui avait dit d'être studieuse. Elle l'a été. On lui a dit d'être gentille. Elle l'a été. On lui a demandé de suivre les ordres. Elle les as suivit. Puis on lui a ordonné de se battre. Et elle l'a fait.
1. Gâteau et Fruit

1

Gâteau et fruit

_« Seul celui qui n'a pas faim est à __même__ de __juger__ de la __qualité__ de la __nourriture__. »_

Un jeune garçon marchait, les mains nonchalamment placés dans les poches. Son regard allait paresseusement d'un coin à l'autre de la forêt, à la recherche de quelque chose. Ce quelque chose était une enfant de dix ans sa cadette, aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Hana ! cria brusquement en apercevant une mèche noir sortir d'un buisson.

Il courut vers le buisson et se saisit de la mèche, tirant vigoureusement dessus. La plante s'agita et une petite fille en sortit, les larmes aux yeux.

- Dragon, pleurnichait-elle, pourquoi tu tires toujours sur mes cheveux ?

- Parce que c'est toujours la seule chose qui dépasse quand tu te caches, répondit-il en relâchant la mèche de la petite fille.

Il inspecta l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. A seulement une dizaine de mètres d'eux se trouvait une falaise. Et après, la mer. Ses yeux s'attardèrent avec une pointe d'avidité sur la grande bleue.

- Combien de fois dois-je te répéter de ne pas t'approcher autant de la falaise ?

- C'est pas toi qui me répète tout le temps ça, papa s'en charge ! s'enflamma Hana.

Le jeune garçon sourit de toutes ces dents et donna un petit coup à l'arrière de la tête de la gamine.

- Et puis toi aussi tu aimes bien la mer, avoue-le, ajouta cette dernière.

- C'est vrai, mais qui ne l'aime pas ? avoua-t-il.

Son regard s'animait toujours lorsqu'il parlait de la mer. Hana aimait voir son grand-frère ainsi, lorsqu'il se réveillait brusquement, à l'évocation d'un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Son père avait beau lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle admirait son frère. Elle admirait la dévotion dont il était capable. Elle admirait tout simplement tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il représentait, ou bien représenterait.

Dragon se pencha vers sa sœur, la laissa grimper sur son dos, et partit en direction d'une petite maison rose, en frontière d'un village. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, striés de mèches blanches, et au physique incroyablement imposant, était installé sur une chaise d'extérieur, un journal entre les mains. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, Hana sauta des épaules de son frère et courut vers lui.

- Papa ! Devine quel jour on est !

Le regard de l'homme, se détacha lentement de son journal, et s'abaissa jusqu'à rencontrer celui de l'enfant. Il sourit soudainement et fit mine de réfléchir. Ce qui, décidemment, ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Non… Je vois pas.

Hana frappa dans ses mains et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, l'impatience les faisant scintiller tels des étoiles. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu profond, bordés de cils d'un noir d'encres.

- Dans sept jours, c'est mon anniversaire ! Plus qu'une semaine !

Son père sourit et répondit :

- Tu auras six ans, c'est un bon âge pour décider de ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard, tu crois pas ?

Hana fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Comme toujours, elle faisait preuve d'un grand manque de volonté.

- Allons père, n'essaye pas de l'enrôler dans la marine si tôt, intervint Dragon.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et extirpa une affichette de son journal, la mettant en évident sous le nez de son fils.

- En tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas cela qu'elle deviendra, trancha-t-il.

Dragon serra les poings, mais se retint de répliquer. Il avait seize ans. Bientôt, il partirait, il rejoindrait une organisation, il rejoindrait quelque chose, peu importe. Tout sauf la marine, dont faisait partie son père.

Le jeune homme détourna brusquement le sujet :

- Hana, j'irai te chercher ton gâteau préféré, ça te va ?

Son père partit alors d'un grand rire, et s'exclama :

- Pour qu'elle ne le termine pas, comme chaque année ?

- Je veux mon gâteau ! lança Hana.

- C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son père gamine !

- Mais je le veux !

Le mastodonte asséna son poing sur la tête de l'enfant, qui se mit à sautiller partout autour de la maisonnette.

- Tu l'auras quand tu auras appris à ne pas faire de gâchis.

Puis son père partit, laissant derrière lui un adolescent indifférent et une enfant révoltée.

Les jours passèrent, s'enchaînant les uns après les autres, se ressemblant tous, puis une semaine passa, et arriva alors le jour tant attendu par l'enfant.

Hana se leva d'un bond de son lit aux draps turquoise, sa couleur préférée, et courut dans le salon, réveillant au passage son frère qui dormait devant la cheminée. Elle grimpa sur une des chaises et découvrit cinq cadeaux sur la table. Elle en déballa quatre, sous la surveillance attendrie de son frère. Les cadeaux contenaient une poupée, un nécessaire à lettres, des vernis multicolores, et enfin une robe bleue. Aux anges, l'enfant se tourna alors vers le bout de la table, sur laquelle était posée une boite en carton.

Dragon avait réorienté son attention vers le feu, se désintéressant totalement de sa sœur. La boîte sur laquelle elle se penchait était toute simple, quoique légèrement humide. Bizarrement, elle n'était pas ornée de jolis papiers cadeaux et de rubans, comme les autres. L'enfant, intriguée mais curieuse l'ouvrit et y découvrit la seule la plus insolite qui soit.

C'était un fruit, ressemblant à une grappe de raisins, mais aux grains aussi gros que des noix. La grappe ne possédait d'ailleurs que deux grains, d'une intense couleur turquoise. Croyant que son père lui jouait un mauvais tour, l'enfant se tourna vers son frère et s'exclama :

- Dragon, tu sais si papa a bien voulu acheter mon gâteau préféré ?

- Il a dit que tu l'aurais seulement quand tu auras appris à ne plus faire de gâchis, répondit sévèrement, mais j'irais t'en chercher, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ajouta-il aussi plus doucement.

Hana reporta son attention sur l'étrange fruit, qui reposait miteusement dans la boite humide. Ressassant les paroles de son père, elle approcha sa main d'un des deux grains, le prit dans sa petite paume et l'enfouit d'un coup dans sa bouche.

La matière du fruit était tous aussi étrange que son aspect. Quant à son goût… Il était acide. L'enfant l'avala difficilement, puis tira la langue de dégout. Son regard se reporta sur le grain restant.

- Pas faire de gâchis, marmonna-t-elle en se saisissant du deuxième et dernier grain.

Dragon se retourna sur son fauteuil, intrigué par le silence de sas sœur, et l'observa engloutir un fruit d'une couleur turquoise. Son regard se porta alors sur la boîte, revint sur sa sœur, puis sur la boite, et un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux noirs.

- Hana ! cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Sa sœur déglutit difficilement et se tourna vers son frère, qui tendait inutilement les bras devant lui, un air paniqué qui ne lui sciait pas collé au visage. Le corps de l'enfant fut parcouru d'un violent frisson tandis que ses poils s'hérissaient.

- Quoi ? croassa-t-elle difficilement, dégoutée par le goût de l'infect fruit qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

- Tu as avalé un fruit du démon !

Et pour confirmer ses dires, la petite fille bascula vers l'arrière, tombant de la table et heurtant avec un bruit sourd le plancher froid du salon.


	2. Mer et Départ

2

Mer et Départ

_« Les départs ne comptent pas, seuls les retour méritent une larme. »_

Sept mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'ingurgitation accidentelle d'un fruit du démon par Hana. Etrangement, rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était produit depuis. Hormis les coups d'une grande puissance que lui avait assenée Garp ce jour-là, puis la semaine qui avait suivi, rien n'avait bougé.

Mais cela était sur le point de changer, et elle seule le savait.

Hana était installée au bord de la falaise, ses longs cheveux noirs fouettant son visage. Ses genoux étaient repliés contre son torse. Elle admirait la mer depuis déjà longtemps. Trop longtemps peut-être. Son frère aurait dû venir la chercher il y a déjà des heures. Et pourtant, rien.

Il y a une semaine, son père et son frère avait eu une violente dispute. L'enfant n'avait cette fois-ci pu se défaire de la vison des deux hommes de sa vie, qui se meurtrissaient mutuellement le cœur. Pour la première fois de sa courte existence, elle aurait souhaité que son père reprenne l'insouciance et la bêtise qui le caractérisait.

Pris d'un immense sentiment de calme, et de résignation, l'enfant se redressa. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la mer, dont les douces vagues s'heurtaient dans un mouvement régulier et ensorcelant contre la paroi de la falaise.

Hier, son frère était venu la voir dans sa chambre. Il était tard, très tard. La lune était haute dans le ciel, et bien qu'un rayon éclairait alors son visage paisible, celui de son frère lui était caché. Elle avait feint de dormir. Peut-être s'en était-il rendu compte, ou peut-être pas. Puis il avait posé sa grande main de jeune homme de désormais dix-sept ans sur sa tête et avait murmuré :

- Je t'aime.

Les mots, à peine audible, s'était égaré non loin de son oreille, comme porté par un souffle chaud et rassurant, qui avait embrasé son cœur, puis tout son être. Et la main de son frère s'était retirée de son visage. La silhouette robuste mais fine s'était éloignée, avait traversé à pas de loups sa chambre, s'était arrêtée non loin de son armoire puis avait repris son chemin.

Cinq secondes plus tard, la chambre était aussi calme qu'un tombeau, comme si aucune personne n'avait troublé cette quiétude, ne serait-ce que durant quelques instants.

Les battements du cœur de l'enfant ne s'étaient pas ralentis. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit-là, et bien peu dormi. Elle avait pensé à son père, parti en mission, loin, sur les mers. Puis à son île, l'île de Dawn, son paradis. Son village, sa maison rose, sa chambre bleue.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil percèrent à l'horizon, ce ne fut pas son frère qui la sortit de son lit, mais le chant d'un coq. La maison était calme, trop même.

Comme toujours, Hana était passée au Party's Bar voir la serveuse, et jouer avec les enfants du village. Tout était normal. Elle ne ressentait toujours aucun signe du mystérieux fruit qu'elle avait avalé, et commençait à penser qu'elle avait tout simplement mangé un simple raisin très périmé, et surtout très suspect.

Lorsque la nuit avait doucement commencé à tomber, elle était partie s'assoir sur son rocher, au bord de la falaise. Puis avait commencé l'attente. Mais l'attente de quoi ?

Et toujours aucune trace de Dragon.

Hana poussa un soupir.

Leva la tête.

Et vit un bateau s'éloignait sur la mer.

Le vent le portait, loin de la falaise, et l'enfant avait la sensation que sa destination était la lune. Elle distingua une unique silhouette.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, son cœur rata un battement, ses muscles se tendirent. Mais sa voix ne se perdit pas dans les tréfonds de sa gorge, et se porta sur les vagues, atteignant la petite embarcation.

- Dragon !

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée, puis reprit :

- Dragon ! Grand-frère ! Dragon !

La silhouette sembla bouger, puis l'enfant la vit agiter la main. Etait-ce… un adieu ?

Des larmes brûlantes s'écrasaient au pied de l'enfant, qui se retenait à grande peine de sauter dans la mer, rejoindre son frère. Par n'importe quel moyen. N'importe quel prix.

Un lourd sentiment d'abandon. Dur. Blessant.

Solitude.

Trahison.

Douleur.

Et des larmes, toujours et encore. Des cris, des appels. Mais le bateau ne fit pas demi-tour, et continua son chemin. Il finit par disparaitre à l'horizon.

Combien de temps l'enfant pleura ? Elle ne le sut pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la douleur était toujours aussi présente.

Alors, le soleil se leva, le vent fit onduler la mer, les arbres se courbèrent, les oiseaux chantèrent. Et l'enfant se leva. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle abandonna l'étendue d'eau désormais vide et courut vers le village, traversant en vitesse les bois, sautant par-dessus les quelques racines qui aurait pu la faire tomber.

La maisonnette rose était calme, le salon était vide, la chambre de son père vide, et celle de son frère aussi. Elle déboula dans sa chambre, puis plongea au sol, sa main se glissa sous son armoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle la ressortait, un rouleau de parchemin serré entre ses doigts. Elle le déroula lentement, fascinée. Un objet tomba au sol, mais Hana n'avait d'yeux que pour la lettre.

« Conserve ton argent et ta tête, aime sans devenir folle d'amour. Sois forte, sois tendre, sois digne, sois brave, sois sage. N'oublie jamais, arrête seulement de penser. Rêve, mais n'oublie pas la réalité. Ne laisse personne se mettre en travers de ton chemin. A toi seul appartient d'en choisir la direction.

Quoi que tu fasses, je serai ton frère, je serai fier de toi.

Dragon »

Les larmes de la petite s'écrasaient sur le papier. Elle posa la feuille sur ses genoux repliés sous elle et remarqua enfin l'objet qui était tombé du rouleau. C'était un petit bracelet en argent, formés de minuscule anneaux sur lequel on pouvait suspendre des pendentifs. Un y était déjà suspendu. Il représentait un petit fruit turquoise.

Non. Ce n'était pas un adieu. Non, ce n'était pas une trahison. Ni un abandon. C'était une invitation à se revoir.

Car aujourd'hui était le jour où Monkey D Dragon avait pris la mer.


	3. Roi et Sourire

_Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez compris, mais je posterai tous les mercredis et samedis. Ça risque d'être un peu plus chaud maintenant que mes cours ont repris (autant dire que je suis absolument ra-vie). Enfin… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Merci à Pim, Simili D Axel et Ace et Luffy. J'aime bien les gentils jolis commentaires. Evidemment je dis cela sans aucune arrière-pensée. Aucune !_

3

Roi et Sourire

_« La tragédie de la mort est en ceci qu'elle transforme la vie en destin »_

Garp s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Gamine…commença-t-il.

- Je suis plus une gamine ! s'agaça l'enfant.

Hana était assise sur un canapé en cuir gris clair, dans une chambre d'hôtel. Un bracelet en argent était accroché à son poignet. Son père éclata de rire.

- T'as que huit ans gamine.

Elle soupira, sauta de son perchoir et rejoignit son père devant la porte. Celui-ci posa sa grosse main sur sa tête, ébouriffa la tignasse d'ébène de l'enfant et lança :

- Tu vois cette porte ?

- Ouai, grogna Hana.

- Bien. T'as interdiction de la passer gamine !

Et sur ces paroles, Garp ouvrit la porte de bois sombre, la passa, la claqua, et la ferma. Lui et son rire tonitruant s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, laissant une enfant esseulée dans une chambre inconnue.

Hana remit prestement ses cheveux en place. Son bracelet tinta contre son front tandis qu'elle abaissait sa main. Qu'aurait fait Dragon à sa place ? Lui ne serait pas resté dans cette chambre d'hôtel, c'était certain. Il aurait trouvé un moyen de désobéir à son père, encore et toujours. Il n'aurait pas supporté de rester enfermer ici.

Et c'était aussi le cas d'Hana. Un sentiment de claustrophobie commença à l'envahir. Elle ressentait toujours cela, dès qu'elle se sentait enchaîné à quelques choses. Dès qu'on lui coupait les ailes. Garp n'aurait pas dû fermer la porte à clé. La fillette prit une grande inspiration, et commença à se tordre les mains. Que faire ?

« - Tu es bien plus maligne que ton père, tu as eu de la chance, on dirait que la bêtise qui caractérise notre famille t'a oublié, avait un jour dit Dragon. »

Hana sourit et fixa malicieusement la fenêtre, tout sentiment de claustrophobie oublié. Elle s'avança vers elle et l'ouvrit. Certes, le gêne de la stupidité l'avait épargné, mais il n'avait pas manqué de frapper son père, qui aurait décidemment dû penser à fermer les fenêtres.

Les rues grisâtres de Logue Town étaient bondées, jamais Hana n'avait pu observer une telle concentration d'humains à un endroit précis. Car aujourd'hui était un jour à ne pas manquer. Aujourd'hui, le roi des pirates, Gol D Roger, serait exécuté sur la place publique. Et rien, même pas la pluie battante, ne pourrait entamer l'enthousiasme de la foule.

La tension régnant dans les rues de la ville en devenait palpable. Perchée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, l'enfant scrutait les environs, tentant de repérer un moyen sécurisé de s'échapper. Il lui parut bien assez vite que le seul moyen possible de quitter cette chambre était tout simplement de descendre par le mur, en s'accrochant au tuyau relié à la gouttière, en priant pour que celui-ci ne se détache pas. Et que l'attention des gens soit trop accaparée par l'imminente exécution pour remarquer qu'une fillette était accrochée au mur d'un hôtel.

Hana sortit et referma la fenêtre derrière elle, laissant cependant un fin filet d'air frais pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle se pencha dangereusement et attrapa le tuyau. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler toute les fois où elle tentait de se cacher de son frère, et montait aux cimes des plus hauts arbres du Mont Corvo. Sa peur disparaissait alors, et un grand calme l'envahissait. Les mains de l'enfant trouvaient instinctivement les creux dans la roche, et s'en servait pour y prendre appui.

Mais la pluie avait rendu glissant le plomb qui constituait le tuyau. Son pied dérapa. Déconcentrée par le bruit de la foule, plus habituée au calme de la nature, Hana lâcha prise. Désormais, elle ne se retenait plus que d'une seule main au tuyau. La pluie légère avait rendu ses cheveux humides, les faisant coller à son visage pâle.

Cinq petites secondes plus tard, Hana glissa. Elle tombait. Elle clos brusquement ses yeux et une horrible sensation la traversa. Ses muscles se contractaient. Un souvenir revint à la surface, celui du jour de ses six ans. Mais avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, l'enfant s'écrasait.

- Mais t'es malade ma parole ! lança une voix, qui provenait d'en dessous d'elle.

Hana ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était tout simplement tombée sur une personne. Elle baissa la tête et rencontra le regard ombrageux d'un garçon, au visage contracté la colère. Il avait des cheveux gris-bleus coupés courts et était vêtu d'une chemise verte, révélant un tee-shirt rouge. Il devait avoir environ cinq ans de plus que la jeune fille.

- Je… suis tombée, expliqua-t-elle, le feu aux joues.

Ses yeux fixèrent un point autre que le regard du jeune homme, qui se leva rapidement, tandis sa main à la fillette, sans la regarder.

- Tu viens de cette fenêtre ? questionna-t-il comme si le fait qu'une fille tombe du deuxième étage d'un hôtel de grande renommée était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Hana épousseta sa jupe, puis s'enflamma de nouveau en songeant à la possibilité que le garçon ai vu en dessous de celle-ci.

- Oui, je voulais voir l'exécution…

Brusquement, il reporta son attention sur l'enfant, et elle comprit l'interrogation de ce dernier et dit :

- Mon père l'a capturé.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage, puis son expression se referma.

- Tu es la fille de Garp le héros.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Hana acquiesça tout de même.

- Allez viens, j'ai pas envie de manquer l'exécution pour une gamine qui tombe du ciel.

Surprise, Hana se laissa mener à travers la foule par l'adolescent.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda poliment Hana.

- Appelles-moi Smoker, répondit-il après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, en s'attardant sur son regard bleuté. Et toi ?

- Monkey D Hana, mais appelle-moi Hana !

Le garçon sourit. Les deux enfants arrivèrent sur une place. La foule était bien trop dense pour voir au-delà de deux mètres, mais Hana remarqua qu'ici il n'y avait plus de bâtiment. Smoker et elles s'arrêtèrent enfin, après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marches, quelques sauts par-dessus des barrières et deux ou trois bousculades. Hana releva la tête. Ils étaient parvenus non loin d'une grande construction d'à peu près sept mètre de hauteurs. Un échafaud. Un escalier brun y était relié. Deux hommes armés d'épées aussi longues que des lances y étaient déjà présents. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus d'habits verdâtres. C'était des marines. Autour de l'échafaud, Hana repéra son père, accompagné d'autres marines, dont un quel reconnu comme étant Sengoku. Elle se fit aussitôt plus petite, de peur de se faire voir par son père, dont le visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

Les deux jeunes enfants s'étaient arrêtés au bord d'une sorte de haie d'honneur, bien qu'Hana comprit vite que le passage de l'homme tant attendu ne serait pas salué de cri d'encouragement. A ses côtés, Smoker était tendu, figé dans une position d'attente. Enfin, alors que la tension devenait insupportable et que la plupart des gens commençaient à s'impatienter, des cris se firent entendre. Des acclamations. De la joie ?

La fillette se pencha en avant, mais elle était trop petite, et ne parvenait pas à voir la cause de la soudaine excitation de la foule.

Cependant, un marine armé jusqu'aux dents perça son champ de vision. La bouche grande ouverte, Hana vit alors un homme.

Il était grand, très grand. Les marines à côtés paraissaient ridiculement ridicules. Il émanait de lui une douce aura de puissance, d'assurance. Il possédait une longue moustache, aussi noire que ces cheveux. Il arborait un long manteau rouge, avec des franges dorées sur les épaules. Sa veste pourpre voletait aux rythmes lents de ses pas. La tête penché, les mains menottées, il était la représentation même la soumission, et pourtant, Hana ne ressentait aucune résignation de sa peur. Aucune peur.

Subjuguée, elle le fixait, c'était lui et elle, elle et lui. Et personne d'autres.

Le bruit assourdissant de la foule finit par la ramener à la réalité. Pourquoi hurlaient-ils donc ainsi ? Un bref sentiment de honte la traversa. En cet instant, Hana avait honte de ses semblables, qui criaient comme des bœufs. Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas que tout ceci ne mènerait qu'à une seule destination ? Ne voyaient-ils pas la mort percer à l'horizon ?

L'homme passa devant elle et Smoker, qui, heureusement, ne criait pas. Hana fut la seule à voir un objet roulé sur le sol, arrivant à ses pieds par le plus grands des hasards. Elle se pencha en vitesse et le ramassa. C'était un petit bouton en or, gravés de trois lettres, G.D.R. Prise de doute, Hana releva la tête. Le manteau de l'homme possédait d'autres boutons du même genre.

L'enfant ne le jeta pas au loin. Elle ne le laissa pas tomber à terre. Peut-être aurait-elle dû le faire ?

Mais elle le garda serré dans sa paume, contre son cœur.

L'homme commença à gravir les marches en bois, seul. Lentement, sûrement, il arriva sur l'échafaud, et alors, il s'installa en tailleur, à la vue de tous.

La foule finit par se taire.

Smoker fixait l'homme, une expression avide collé au visage.

Un marine, Kong, se rapprocha du pied de l'échafaud, et commença :

- Gol D Roger, vous êtes condamné à la peine capitale pour piraterie, pour…

Le reste de son discours se perdit, Hana ne l'écoutait déjà plus, toute son attention porté vers l'homme agenouillé devant tous, les yeux clos, la tête basse. Le marine se tut et reprit sa place initiale, au côté de Garp et de Sengoku.

Les deux bourreaux levèrent alors leur armes, qui étaient jusqu'alors croisés devant le pirate. La foule retenait son souffle. Un homme cria :

- Rends-nous ce que tu nous as pris, sale pirate !

Smoker se tendit d'avantage, si c'était possible. Le temps sembla ralentir, la pluie cessait soudainement de tomber. Chaque personne présente sur la place fixait le grand pirate. Ne réagirait-il donc pas ?

Il sourit.

D'un grand sourire, pas le genre de sourire forcé, un sourire, un vrai. Etait-il heureux ? Insouciant ? Fou ? Probablement les trois à la fois. Alors il ouvrit les yeux, tandis que le public tétanisé le fixait, et darda la foule de son regard déterminé :

- Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse, si vous voulez. Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde !

Puis il se tut, mais son sourire restait collé à son visage. Smoker avait la bouche grande ouverte, il paraissait choqué, tout comme l'ensemble de la foule. Hana, elle, observait le pirate, tentant de comprendre son étrange mentalité.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Les bourreaux bougèrent, d'un mouvement vif, rendu précis par l'habitude, et plantèrent leurs armes dans le torse du seigneur des pirates.

Une éternité plus tard, du sang goutta depuis le haut de l'échafaud, et Hana comprit que celui-ci était désormais recouverte d'une grande marre de sang. Elle détacha alors son regard du liquide pourpre. En face d'elle, trente mètres plus loin, se trouvait un garçon.

Des larmes roulaient le long de son visage au teint basané. Le garçon croisa le regard de la fillette. Longtemps, ils se fixèrent. Elle, noyée dans ses pupilles noire, lui, plongés dans les abysses bleus de ses yeux.

Il avait des cheveux roux, presque rouges, dont les quelques mèches humides retombaient sur son visage. Il tenait par le bras quelqu'un qui devait être son ami, et qui pleurait autant que lui. Celui-ci avait un gros et étrange nez rouge, ainsi que des cheveux turquoise. De violents sanglots secoués son torse.

Hana ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux baignés de larmes du garçon. Il paraissait dévasté. Alors c'était ça ? La tristesse ? C'était à cela que ça ressemblait ? Avait-elle eu ce visage là le jour où son frère était parti ?

Un poing s'abattit sur sa tête, lui faisant courber l'échine. Hana perdit de vue le garçon aux cheveux roux. Smoker était parti, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

- Je t'avais pas dit de rester dans la chambre ?

La fillette releva la tête en se mordant la langue. Une énorme bosse apparaissait déjà sur sa tête.

- Si, mais…

Elle se tut, attendant d'être coupé par son père. Mais étrangement, celui-ci se taisait et regardait l'échafaud. Enfin, il prit l'enfant, la plaça sur ses larges épaules, et commença à marcher en direction de l'hôtel, toujours aussi silencieux. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, respectueux. Ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent de la grande place.

Hana serrait toujours le bouton d'or dans sa petite main. Discrètement, elle l'ouvrit, l'autre main sagement posé sur les cheveux de son père. A l'arrière du bouton, existait une petite ouverture dans lequel l'on pouvait glisser un fil, ou un anneau.

Elle songea à cette journée. Oui, aujourd'hui avait décidemment été un grand jour. Pour la première fois, elle avait assisté à l'exécution d'un pirate. Et une petite voix, du plus profond de son cœur, lui murmurait qu'elle n'en verrait jamais de semblable. Ce n'était pas l'exécution d'un criminel. Mais celui d'un seigneur. Un roi qui n'avait pas baissé la tête, jusqu'au bout. A jamais, son sourire resterait gravé dans la mémoire de l'enfant.

Hana suspendit le bouton d'or à son bracelet d'argent.


	4. Bambin et Berceuse

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, posté bien à la date prévue !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plait à moi, personnellement, je le trouve absolument adorable._

_Merci à _**Simili D Axel **_pour son commentaire, ton sitting aura finalement payé, puisque je n'ai pour le moment aucun retard !_

_Je vous retrouve mercredi !_

4

Bambin et Berceuse

_« Un bébé est la plus belle, la plus innocente chose qui existe en ce monde. »_

Un coup retenti. Suivit d'un deuxième. Les bruits sourds résonnaient à un rythme régulier. Le vent ébouriffa les cheveux d'une petite fille, en équilibre précaire en haut d'une échelle en bois. Elle abattait un marteau sur des clous, montant avec patience ce qui ressemblait à une balançoire. C'était une belle journée, le ciel était d'un joli bleu lavande. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher derrière l'horizon, se cachant derrière les arbres de l'épaisse forêt. Bientôt, il ferait nuit sur le petit village de Fuchsia.

Cela faisait maintenant treize mois que Monkey D Hana était revenue de Logue Town, et avait de nouveau rejoint sa belle île de Dawn. Son père était souvent en mission, la laissant seule. Avant, elle avait son frère, mais maintenant… Elle s'occupait comme elle le pouvait. Parfois, un lourd sentiment d'amertume assombrissait ses sourires. Une enfant de neuf ans n'aurait pas dû vivre ainsi seule. Mais elle était la fille d'un Marine, et par conséquent, elle ne pourrait jamais faire comme les autres. Cela, elle l'avait compris très tôt. Sa famille n'était pas normale. Loin de là.

Parfois, il lui parvenait la rumeur d'un nouveau révolutionnaire. Par-delà les mers, elle entendait le bruit retentissant des batailles qu'il menait. Seulement deux ans qu'il était parti, et il était d'ores et déjà connu du gouvernement mondial. Mais pas dans le sens qu'aurait espérer Garp.

Son frère était un révolutionnaire. Et cela la rendait indifférente.

Marine ? Pirate ? Révolutionnaire ?

Quelle différence ? Tous parcourraient les mers.

Hana descendit de son perchoir, prit l'échelle, et la plaça de l'autre côté de la balançoire. Encore quelques petits détails à peaufiner, et elle serait parfaite.

Elle entendit des pas, qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et poussa un soupir.

- Salut gamine ! lança son père en se postant près de l'échelle.

Grâce à cette dernière, Hana arrivait enfin au niveau de son père. Rapidement, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue barbue.

- C'était comment ta mission ? questionna-t-elle.

- Secret professionnel ! répondit-il en lui donnant une pichenette sur l'épaule. Entres dans la Marine et je t'en parlerai !

Une pichenette qui la fit voler deux mètres plus loin.

- Imbécile ! cria Hana en se relevant.

- Me parle pas comme ça !

Hana rumina tandis que son père se remettait à rire. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de chercher les raisons des brusques accès d'hilarité de son géniteur. Son regard était fixé sur le petit tas de tissus que portait son père. Intriguée, Hana pointa son doigt vers celui-ci et demanda de but en blanc :

- C'est quoi ?

Il cessa de rire et se baissa au niveau de sa fille pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il tenait contre son torse.

C'était un enfant. Un nourrisson. Il dormait paisiblement dans les bras de l'homme, ses petits poings fermés ramené près de son visage d'ange. Hana dû se retenir de se jeter sur lui pour le cajoler, et ce fut avec beaucoup de mal qu'elle garda son sérieux et demanda :

- Où tu l'as trouvé ?

Pour seule réponse, il sourit. Hana vit rouge.

- Tu l'as kidnappé ! Avoue ! Tu l'as arraché des bras de sa mère sale psychopathe !

Cette fois, il rit.

- Bien sûr que non tu sais bien que j'aime pas les enfants.

- Je te signale que tu dis ça à ta propre fille !

Il redoubla d'hilarité.

- Psychopathe.

- Arrête de bouder, tu as un nouveau petit frère !

- Certainement pas. Je n'ai qu'un seul frère, et c'est Dragon.

- Alors tu seras sa mère.

- J'ai que neuf ans.

- C'est pas toi qui disais que tu voulais plus être une gamine ?

Vaincue, Hana souffla et se pencha de nouveau vers le petit. Leurs cris ne l'avaient même pas réveillé. Peut-être n'avaient-ils aucun lien de parenté, mais il possédait déjà le sommeil lourd qui caractérisait tous les membres de la famille. Ils s'assirent tout deux l'un en face de l'autre, le bébé entre eux.

- Il s'appelle Ace.

Hana ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle était fascinée. Garp sourit.

- T'aimes bien les enfants on dirait.

- Plus que toi, ça c'est certain, répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Elle posa sa main sur les cheveux d'ébène du bambin. C'était la chose la plus adorable qui lui ai été donné de voir. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais tenu d'enfant dans ses bras. C'était étrange. Elle qui avait toujours stupidement cru que c'était comme tenir un animal. Et pourtant…

Force était d'admettre qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. C'était un monde entier qu'elle tenait entre ses frêles bras. Ce cœur qui battait si timidement, elle l'entendait, cette respiration si douce et calme, ce visage si paisible… La peau de l'enfant était sans défaut, d'une incroyable douceur. Seules quelques taches de rousseurs venaient compléter le tableau, le rendant encore plus touchant.

- Il est trop mignon, dit-elle avec émotion.

Le sourire bienveillant de Garp s'effaça et il dit :

- Hana, tu dois savoir que cet enfant est le fils de Gol D Roger.

La fillette releva la tête. Comme l'attendait son père, aucun dégout, aucun rejet, aucune colère, n'émanait d'elle. Seulement de l'incompréhension.

- C'est impossible. Il est mort il y a treize mois.

- Sa mère, Portgas D Rouge, l'a gardé vingt mois dans son ventre pour le protéger de la Marine. Elle est morte d'épuisement, juste après avoir accouchée. J'étais présent.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu fais partie de la Marine, alors pourquoi le ramener ici ?

- J'avais promis à Roger de m'occuper de son fils.

Hana eut un sourire, que son père lui rendit. Alors c'était ça… Une promesse. Faite au plus grand ennemi de la Marine. Et même après sa mort, son père la respectait. La fillette baissa les yeux vers l'enfant, fière. Fière de son père, tout simplement.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? répéta Garp.

- Je suppose que tu lui as aussi promis de le garder avec toi, de l'élever comme ton fils. Mais comme tu es un Marine, et que tu es tout le temps en mission… Je m'occuperai de lui. Pas comme mon frère, je n'ai qu'un frère. Avoue que t'as toujours compté me le refiler. Alors sache que je suis d'accord. Par contre, commence pas à…

L'enfant releva doucement la tête, et s'arrêta brusquement de parler. En face d'elle, l'homme à la barbe noire avait les yeux clos, la respiration calme, les épaules affaissait. Il dormait. Aussi paisiblement que dormait le petit Ace.

- Fallait que je tombe dans une famille de narcoleptique, se plaignit la fillette.

Il faisait maintenant nuit. Une brise ébouriffa les cheveux du nourrisson. Attendrie, Hana se releva, et l'emmena dans la maison, se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente à sa chambre, qui servait habituellement de buanderie. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un berceau en bois ouvragé. Ace dormirait ici. Dans le berceau qui avait protégé les nuits de la fillette, sous la tutelle de son grand frère, et qui, encore avant elle, avait veillé sur celui-ci. Demain, elle s'occuperait de dégager toute les choses inutiles de la pièce, mais pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Elle déposa donc le bébé dans le berceau, hésita, puis finit par mettre une peluche à ses côtés. Finalement, elle se détourna, souhaita une bonne nuit à l'enfant et rejoignit sa chambre.

- Dragon avait dix ans quand je suis né. S'il a su s'occuper de moi, alors je saurai m'occuper d'Ace, chuchota-t-elle en s'affalant sur son lit.

Alors qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve, les membres emmêlés dans ses draps, des cris la réveillèrent. Surprise, elle tenta vivement de se dégager de ses couvertures, mais parvint juste à s'étaler gracieusement sur le sol. Il était trois heures du matin.

Ruminant, l'enfant se leva, passa devant la chambre de son père, qui lui dormait toujours aussi profondément. Enfin, elle arriva devant la source de tout ce bruit. Soudainement, elle se sortit de son état d'hébétude.

- Ace…

Lui qui avait l'air pourtant si calme avait décidé de pleurer au beau milieu de la nuit. Hana le prit donc dans ses bras et tenta de le bercer. Il lui parut que ses petits bras étaient faits pour accueillir le corps de l'enfant, et ce fut doucement qu'elle fredonna un air destiné à le calmer. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle se rappela alors de ses discussions avec son frère, et de ce qu'il avait pour habitude de faire quand elle ne voulait dormir. Elle amena l'enfant dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit, le bébé à ses côtés.

Rompant la quiétude de la nuit, un rayon de lune éclairant doucement son visage pâle, Hana se mit à chanter :

- Mon cadeau, si beau, si précieux

Ferme les yeux,

Ferme les yeux.

Je veillerai sur ton sommeil

Et au réveil,

Et au réveil

Beau et fort tu seras,

Près de moi,

Près de moi.

Finalement, le sommeil finit par les emporter tout deux et ils basculèrent dans le monde des rêves.


	5. Pâquerette et Nuages

_Il y a de la neige partout ! C'est génial ! Grâce à ça je viens de louper deux journées de cours ! Bizarrement j'adore la neige tout d'un coup._

_Alors à partir de moment, on va commencer à voir Ace plus souvent. Je tiens à dire que ce chapitre est important pour l'histoire. Que dis-je ? Non, en réalité, ils le sont tous. Après tout, c'est la vie d'Hana que je raconte alors… Il ne faut rien omettre _

_Merci à _**Anna1819**_, _**Inocencia**_ et _**Simili D Axel**_ (c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires, ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur, alors merci !) pour leur commentaires, merci._

5

Pâquerette et Nuages

_« Tout pouvoir sans contrôle rend fou. »_

Une adolescente aux cheveux verts coupés courts posa une grande chope de bière sur une table, puis se détourna, un torchon entre les mains. Seul deux personnes étaient présentes dans la salle. C'était une jolie pièce aux meubles en bois. L'enseigne accrochée au-dessus de la porte indiqué le « Partys Bar » en grande lettre vertes. La serveuse consulta l'heure sur la grande horloge, puis se tourna vers son seul client, et posa ses yeux noirs sur lui.

Il avait une barbe naissante, des cheveux noirs, et des petites lunettes ovales posées sur son nez. Même à l'intérieur, il continuait de porter un chapeau aux rayures bordeaux.

- Hana n'est pas encore venue, remarqua-t-elle.

L'homme releva la tête.

- La pauvre doit être débordée depuis l'arrivée du gamin.

La serveuse soupira et continua de nettoyer les verres.

- S'occuper d'un enfant, alors qu'elle-même n'a que dix ans… tout de même…

- Allons, Makino, tu sais très bien que cette enfant est plus que capable de s'en occuper. D'autant que si un jour elle venait à avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, nous serions tous les deux présents.

- Je sais monsieur le maire… Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Le maire rit doucement, plongea son nez dans sa chope et en ressortir pour dire.

- Ça va faire bientôt un an et demi qu'elle s'occupe du petit. Elle est forte, elle l'a déjà démontré.

Makino fronça les sourcils et posa un verre soigneusement astiqué sur le bar.

- Tu t'en souviens, quand elle est née ? Je n'avais jamais vu Garp aussi heureux, je m'en souviens encore, et pourtant, à l'époque, je n'avais que six ans. Et Dragon ? Lui aussi avait l'air si heureux ! Yuri aussi, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été malade, elle rayonnait…

Comme souvent, à l'évocation de la femme, les deux personnes se turent. Avec émotion, le maire baissa les yeux. Makino finit par reprendre :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne. Elle allait souvent se cacher dans la forêt, mais Dragon la retrouvait toujours. Elle ne finissait jamais ses assiettes, alors Garp lui frappait dessus, et elle pleurait, il criait, et Dragon souriait… Tu t'en souviens Hoop ? Et le jour où elle a voulu courir après un nuage ? On l'a retrouvé à l'autre bout de l'île ! Et celui-ci où elle a plongé dans la mer, pour voir si c'était mouillé jusqu'au fond. Elle ne savait même pas nager ! Oh ! Et quand elle voulait construire un interrupteur pour allumer les étoiles même le jour ! Puis elle a fait overdose de pomme, parce qu'un garçon de la ville lui avait dit que pour devenir heureux, il fallait en manger. Depuis elle ne veut même plus entendre parler de pommes ! Puis il y a eu le jour où elle s'est retrouvé enfermée dans un tonneau, c'est comme ça qu'on a compris qu'elle était claustrophobe. Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'elle a vu une chenille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a crié ce jour-là ! Après il y avait la fois où elle s'est endormie alors que…

Makino continuait de parler, les yeux brillants. Hoop la regardait, un sourire attendri collé au visage.

- C'était le bon temps tout ça, acheva-t-elle avec un soupir.

- Elle n'a pas changé, l'enfant qui courrait après et des nuages et brûlait des chenilles et toujours présentes, elle a juste mûri.

- Oui, mais elle a grandi trop vite.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle avait le choix.

Les deux personnes présentes dans le bar poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson. Hoop finit sa chope d'un trait tandis que Makino reprenait son travail.

Plus loin, à la limite du village, une enfant d'une dizaine d'années surveillait un petit garçon, tripotant d'une main un bracelet accroché à son poignet. Le jardin était calme, avec de nombreuses fleurs. La fillette prenait soin de chacune d'entre elle. Le petit garçon, âgé de seulement un an et demi, faisait joyeusement le tour des pieds d'une balançoire, les yeux levés vers les nuages. Il tenait une pâquerette galaxy rose dont les pétales ondulaient au vent. Hana s'approcha de lui, le prit sur ses genoux et en pointa un du doigt :

- Tu vois, lui il ressemble à un mouton, et celui-là à une fleur. Il y a même un chien qui court après sa balle…

Depuis déjà quelques mois, Ace avait appris à marcher, mais il ne parlait toujours pas. Hana devait avouer qu'elle avait eu de la chance, c'était un enfant plutôt calme, il ne pleurait presque jamais, hormis parfois tard dans la nuit, et alors, elle le calmait avec une berceuse. Celle que lui chantait autrefois son frère.

Hana s'efforçait de faire parler le petit, mais celui-ci rester obstinément muré dans son silence. Taciturne à son âge…

La seule chose qui l'amusait, c'était de courir et de regarder les fleurs du jardin. Souvent, il s'arrêter sur le même parterre. C'était le seul vierge de fleur. C'était juste de la terre. Mais Hana se souvenait très bien qu'avant, il y avait eu des fleurs sur ce carré de terres.

Alors Ace se mettait à jouer dans la boue, et ma fillette le retrouver toujours pleins de tâches, ses minuscules mains terreuse brandit en signe de victoire.

Garp revenait autant qu'il le pouvait. Son insouciance et son manque de responsabilité aurait pu être touchants s'il n'avait pas la cinquantaine, et n'avait aucun enfant. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il revenait toujours au moment les plus inopportun, et Hana pouvait l'entendre arrivait de loin grâce à son rire si reconnaissable. Il se plantait toujours devant la « gamine », lui souriait, de son sourire horriblement enfantin. Puis lui donnait un grand coup sur la tête. Parfois, Hana souhaitait que le fruit qu'elle avait malencontreusement mangé le jour de ses six ans eu été plus qu'un simple raisin pourri. Peut-être aurait-elle eu des supers pouvoirs. Elle aurait bien aimé voler. Ou lire dans les pensées. Ou bien parler aux animaux. Ou même aux fleurs.

Pensive, Hana n'avait pas remarqué qu'Ace s'était éloigné, et quand elle sortit de ses pensées, l'enfant n'était plus dans le jardin. Paniquée, elle se leva rapidement et fureta dans le jardin à la recherche du petit brun.

- Ace ! Où tu te caches ?

Elle passa derrière un buisson fleurie, retourna tout le jardin, fit le tour de la balançoire, s'arracha plusieurs mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs qui dégringolaient dans son dos et cria :

- Ace ! C'est pas drôle !

La fille aux yeux céruléens remarqua enfin des minuscules pétales roses, qui s'éloignaient du jardin, pour aller dans la forêt. Hana se rappela qu'Ace avait auparavant une paquette aux pétales de cette couleur dans sa main. Elle se lança donc sur la piste du petit enfant. Jusqu'où Ace était donc allé ?

Bientôt, Hana se retrouva à gravir une pente. Plus elle se rapprochait du Mont Corvo, plus la piste tracé au cœur de la forêt devenue pentue.

- Ace ! Ace ! criait-t-elle en regardant de tous les côtés.

Hana connaissait la forêt comme sa poche, et savait par conséquent que plus elle avançait, plus elle prenait le risque de s'attirer des ennuis. Certes, cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de s'aventurer de ce côté de la forêt, mais Dragon avait toujours été là pour la surveiller, de près ou de loin, aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Et s'il arrivait malheur au petit garçon, serait-elle capable de le protéger ?

Elle avait quelques bases, mais cela serait-il assez ? Son père l'entraînait, parfois, toujours dans le but de la voir un jour intégrer comme lui la Marine.

Hana déboucha enfin sur une grande clairière. Ici les fleurs poussaient à profusions, et un agréable parfum frais et naturel flottait dans l'air, emplissant les narines de la fillette et lui embrumant le cerveau. Tout d'abord éblouie par le soleil haut dans le ciel, elle ne vit pas le petit garçon, figé, au centre de la grande étendue d'herbe.

- Ace, tu m'as fait si peur, ne t'en vas plus jamais comme ça, tu m'as compris ? s'exclama Hana en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle prit le petit dans ses bras, se redressa, et leva enfin la tête. Ce qu'elle vit alors l'immobilisa sur place.

_Je suis cruelle de couper à ce moment-là n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez bientôt ce qu'a vu Hana. Ca m'amuserai énormément de savoir quoi ou qui vous croyez qu'elle a vu, faîtes-moi part de vos suppositions !_

_C'est bien beau tout ça mais j'ai un cheesecake à préparer alors merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	6. Frisson et Premier mot

_Oh mon dieu ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Peut-être allez-vous savoir QUI OU QUOI a effrayé Hana !_

_Merci à _**Simili D Axel**_ (tu m'as bien fait rire, hélas non, aucun bonbon pour le moment. Mais je te rassure, moi-même je ne pense qu'avec mon estomac, d'autant que l'idée d'une île guimauve m'a toujours énormément séduit… Serais-je en train de révéler un moment de l'histoire ? Noooooooon pas du tout.) et à _**Ace et Luffy **_(pitié que m'as cruauté ne t'empêche pas de lire ce chapitre !)_

_Hum Hum. Bonne lecture !_

6

Frisson et Premier mot

_« Une maman gronde mais pardonne tout. »_

- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna hargneusement Hana.

Un rayon doré éclairait l'imposante personne, qui projetait une immense ombre sur les deux enfants. Etant en contre-jour, Hana ne pouvait voir le visage de l'individu.

- Un peu plus de politesse gamine, répliqua l'étrange silhouette.

L'inconnu se rapprocha, et Hana pu enfin distinguer les traits de son visage. C'était un homme. Un énorme homme à la longue chevelure rousses et hirsute qui frisotait autour de son visage disgracieux. L'homme semblait aussi large que haut. Ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'on ne voyait presque plus ses yeux noisettes. Hana fut prise de doute.

- Vous… vous êtes bien un homme ? demanda-t-elle plus timidement.

- Sale gamine ! hurla l'homme (ou la femme) en fonçant sur elle.

La fillette prit Ace sur son dos, se dépêcha de le déposer au bord de la clairière, et se retourna vers son nouvel assaillant, déterminée.

- J'en déduis que vous êtes une femme.

- Viens ici que je t'apprenne la politesse petite peste !

- Oh baissez d'un ton, n'importe qui se serait trompé !

- Une personne dotée d'un cerveau ne se serait jamais trompé !

Hana poussa un juron et évita le coup que tentait de lui donner la grande femme. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les entraînements intensifs de son père lui servirait si tôt, et dans de pareil circonstances. C'était son premier combat. Du moins, le premier qui avait un véritable enjeu, où elle risquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autres que les blessures infligées par son père. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle aurait peur, qu'elle tenterait de fuir. Elle pensait même naïvement qu'elle n'aurait jamais à se battre.

Erreur.

Mains maintenant que commençait son premier combat, maintenant que sa vie était pour la première fois en réel danger, elle n'avait pas peur. Loin de là. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais était aussi calme de toute sa vie. L'adrénaline provoquée par le combat l'excitait, et ce plaisir sauvage enivrait chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque cellule de son corps. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Elle voulait répliquer. Elle voulait se défendre.

Ses yeux étaient attentifs aux moindres détails de la clairière, repérant les creux dans les sols, les appuis qu'elle pouvait prendre. Elle analysait les différents points faibles de son adversaire.

« Rappel toi de frapper là où ça fait mal », lui avait un jour conseillé son frère après qu'elle eut vainement tenté de le mettre à terre.

Son cerveau tournait à pleins régimes, et il lui sembla qu'une infinité de possibilité s'offrait à elle. Foncer dans le tas, attendre que son adversaire attaque en premier, engager elle-même le combat, avancer pour mieux reculer…

Et elle avait réfléchie à tout cela en une fraction de secondes.

Au bord de la clairière, Ace était assis, ses mains s'enfouissant dans la mousse. Il fixait candidement sa tutrice, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. L'odeur des fleurs emplissait se narines, et le bébé poussa un profond soupir de contentement. Soudainement, la petite aux cheveux noirs bougea, aussi rapide que l'éclair.

Hana vira brusquement à gauche, alors qu'elle foncer sur son adversaire. Elle saisit une branche recouverte de mousse, se retourna rapidement, sauta aussi haut qu'elle le put, et abattit son bâton sur la tête de la grosse femme, qui lui tournait alors le dos. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri et balança son bras derrière elle, à la recherche de l'enfant, qui fut malheureusement envoyée trois mètres plus loin.

La fillette se releva et observa son bâton. La tête de la femme devait être aussi dure qu'un roc car il s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? lança Hana.

- Je te retourne la question, répondit l'imposante femme en se massant la tête.

Plus loin, Ace frappait avec enthousiasme dans ses mains, le regard illuminé.

Hana se releva, alors que son opposant revenait à la charge. Commença alors un rude échange de coups entre les deux adversaires. La petite taille d'Hana lui permettait d'éviter les coups de la rousse. Elle était aussi bien plus rapide qu'elle, et alors que l'adulte comptait sur sa puissance pour envoyer l'enfant au tapis, celle-ci visait des poings précis. Soudainement, elle enfonça son pied dans le ventre bedonnant de la femme, qui se courba de douleur. Elle toussa, et cracha quelques gouttes de sang au sol.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu, vous venez d'où ?

- Le Mont Corvo, répondit la grande dame, de mauvaise grâce.

Le visage de l'enfant se contracta, tandis qu'elle serrait ses poings.

- Vous êtes un bandit !

- Bonne déduction gamine, ricana-t-elle.

Elle se releva, et darda de toute sa hauteur un regard méprisant sur la petite fille. Hana frémit et évita de justesse le coup que lui porta le bandit.

Elle avait déjà entendu parler d'eux. Au village, on racontait toute sorte de choses sur les sauvages qui habitaient les montagnes. On les disait sanguinaire, dénués d'émotions, certains mêmes prétendaient qu'ils étaient des cannibales. Des brutes sans cœur dont il ne fallait jamais s'approcher, voilà ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Malheureusement, c'était une de ces brutes sans cœur qu'affrontait désormais Hana. Et elle ne pouvait compter sur l'aide de personne. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ace, qui regardait toujours avec émerveillement les deux antagonistes. Si innocent, si naïf… Hana ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser un bandit des montagnes l'approcher. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire ?

Peut-être le mangerait-elle en guise de dessert ?

La grande rousse profita de l'inattention de la fillette pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le buste. Le souffle de l'enfant fut momentanément coupé. Surprise, elle atterrie sur l'herbe, s'éraflant aux coudes et au dos. La femme était debout, les manches retroussaient et arborait un petit sourire narquois. Alors qu'Hana se relevait, son adversaire fut sur elle, et elle encaissa de nombreux coups, donnés sans scrupule par le bandit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la grosse femme se redressa, la fillette en sang à ses pieds. Hana avait le souffle court, et chaque partie de son corps lui faisait horriblement mal.

- On fait moins la maligne maintenant, se moqua le bandit.

La fille était incapable de répondre.

Doucement, un sourire cruel au visage, la rousse se dirigea vers un coin de clairière. Quand Hana comprit son intention, il lui sembla que le temps se mit à ralentir, que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

Ace.

- Non… murmura-t-elle alors que l'imposante femme se rapprochait d'avantage de l'insouciant garçon, dont le sourire s'effaçait peu à peu et que toute joie quittait son visage de poupon.

Hana parvint enfin à se relever. Tout ralentissait autour d'elle. Et pourtant, pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ? Qu'elle était ce frisson qui parcourait sa colonne vertébrale, puis l'ensemble de son cœur ? D'où venait cette douce sensation de force, de pouvoir, alors que son corps était en sang ?

Hana s'arrêta brusquement de respirer, prise d'un soudain haut le cœur. C'était trop, elle allait exploser. Mais d'où venez donc toute cette puissance ?

Elle vit la femme se pencher vers Ace.

Une colère sourde l'envahit, mêlé d'une brusque envie de protection.

Elle explosa.

Autour d'elle, le monde se fissura, tout ne fut plus que blancheur, qu'énergie. La puissance à l'état pure.

Il lui sembla que son opposant était transpercé d'un grand éclair blanc aux reflets azur. Puis, tout fut terminé. Aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé.

Epuisée, Hana tomba à genoux, tandis que le bandit s'écroulait au sol, totalement sonné. Ace fixait la fillette avec stupéfaction. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche. Une éternité s'écoula puis une voix, claire et douce s'éleva, rompant le calme de la clairière :

- Maman.

_(Oui mon chéri ?)_

_Et là on cri tous : Il a parlé !_

_Je tiens évidemment à préciser, qu'il y a personnage de One Piece qui n'existe pas dans ma fic, pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire il fallait que je le supprime. Je vous dirai plus tard qui sait sinon ce serait révéler les capacités du fruit d'Hana, mais no stress, ce perso n'est pas non plus une grosse perte !_

_Avez-vous bien aimé le combat ? L'ais-je bien décris ? :s_

_Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas mon commentaire, merci !_


	7. Surprise et Noyade

_Ceci est un chapitre de transition, mais néanmoins important. Vous saurez enfin quel est le fruit du démon d'Hana !_

_Merci à _**Anna1819**_, _**Ace et Luffy **(_j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre _; _et qu'Ace sera toujours aussi mignon à tes yeux… :p) et _**Simili DAxel **_(tes commentaires me font toujours rire ! nan… mais sérieusement… toi tu penses à du fromage !)_

_Ps : c'est vraiment géniale d'écrire en écoutant _**Ms Mr Bones**_, y a rien de mieux :p_

7

Surprise et Noyade

_« Celui qui ne peut plus éprouver ni étonnement ni surprise est pour ainsi dire mort : ses yeux sont éteints. »_

Trois personnes étaient présentes sur le quai du petit port de Fuchsia. Une dormait paisiblement dans un berceau. La seconde était installée par terre, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle fixait la mer. La dernière était assise sur un tonneau et manger tranquillement une pomme.

- Eloignes ce fruit de ma vue, grogna la deuxième personne.

- Du calme Hana, il va pas te manger, rétorqua l'homme.

Amusé par son jeu de mot, celui-ci parti d'un grand rire, tapant sa jambe avec enthousiasme. Exaspérée, Hana détourna la tête, dégoutée par le fruit tant détesté. Elle se souvenait encore de la gifle monumentale qu'elle avait administrée au garçon qui avait osé lui faire croire qu'elle deviendrait heureuse en mangeant des pommes. Par sa faute, elle avait fait une intoxication alimentaire et avait vomi tripes et boyaux durant deux jours et deux nuits jusqu'à se retrouver totalement vidée de tout ce qui constituait alors son petit corps.

- En parlant de fruit… commença beaucoup plus timidement Hana.

Garp se tourna vers elle, avec toujours son immense sourire rieur.

Plus loin, une jeune femme les regardait avec bienveillance, un arrosoir rose à la main.

- T'as encore fait une overdose ? s'exclama le père en jouant avec sa pomme.

Il rit de plus belle.

- Non, et même si ça avait été le cas, ça n'aurait vraiment pas été drôle.

Hana attendit que son père se calme, les poings serrés, se retenant difficilement de lui crier dessus. Après tout, Ace dormait non loin, mieux valait ne pas le réveiller.

- Tu te souviens du fruit du démon que tu avais un jour ramené à la maison ? Il y a moins de cinq ans ?

Garp hocha négligemment la tête.

- C'était lequel ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu veux parler de celui que tu as mangé le jour de ton anniversaire ?

- Oui, alors, c'était lequel ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir…

Son père fronça les sourcils, il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Connaissant l'intelligence extraordinaire dont il faisait preuve, Hana se détourna légèrement, s'attendant à recevoir sa réponse dans une bonne heure. Heureusement, son père se frappa la tête et répondit :

- C'était le Goro Goro no mi, le Fulguro-Fruit. Enfin, ça aurait dû l'être.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné si ça avait été réellement ce fruit ?

Son père avait perdu son habituelle insouciance, et était désormais totalement tourné vers sa fille, qui étrangement, évitait son regard. Hana fixait obstinément la houle, redoutant déjà ce qu'allait lui annoncer son père.

- C'est un fruit de type logia, ce qui veut dire que plus personne ne pourrait porter de coup au possesseur, à moins de maîtriser le fluide de l'armement. Le Fulguro-Fruit est le fruit de la foudre.

Ebahie, Hana cessa de respirer. Alors c'était donc ça… Cette chose qu'elle avait… provoquée. Cela s'était manifesté il y a désormais deux semaines, et depuis, elle veillait à éviter toute forme de combat. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la femme qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle, inconsciente.

- Papa… Et si… Si ce fruit que tu avais ramené…

- Et que tu as mangé, sale goinfre, la coupa Garp.

Hana continua, ignorant son interruption.

- … avait été un vrai fruit du démon ?

Un lourd silence s'installa. Hana craignait le pire.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la réaction qu'avait eue son père, lorsqu'il avait découvert que sa fille avait mangé le fruit. Il était fou de rage. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de coup sur la tête aussi puissant. Même Dragon avait eu l'air choqué.

Soudainement, son père fut pris d'un fou rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? s'impatienta Hana.

- Heureusement que ce n'était pas un vrai !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne saurais plus nager. C'est moins pratique pour devenir Marine.

- Mais t'as pas compris ! Et si celui que j'avais mangé avait été un vrai ?

- Mais c'est pas le cas.

- Je suis en train de t'affirmer le contraire.

Son père cessa alors de rire. Il se baissa pour arriver au niveau de sa fille et scruta son regard, à la recherche de la vérité.

- J'y crois pas un mot.

- Pourtant c'est vrai.

Garp tapa sur la tête de sa fille. Hana, agacée, décida d'employer les grands moyens.

- Il y a deux semaines Ace s'est aventuré au Mont Corvo, j'ai rencontré un bandit, je me suis battue contre elle…

- J'espère que tu lui as mis une dérouillée.

- Laisse-moi finir, je me suis donc battue contre elle, à un moment, elle s'est trop approchée d'Ace, alors j'ai paniqué et là, quelque chose de très étrange est arrivé. Une sorte de lumière bleuâtre à jaillit de moi et un éclair a traversé le bandit, qui s'est écroulé sous le choc.

Garp se leva, observant avec attention sa fille. Celle-ci ne baissa pas les yeux, affrontant le regard inquisiteur de son père.

- C'est la vérité, plaida-t-elle.

Son père croisa les bras.

- Bien.

La fillette haussa les sourcils.

- Bien ?

- Reste plus qu'à le vérifier.

Garp donna un grand coup de pied à l'enfant, qui vola sur quelques mètres avant de retomber dans la mer, éclaboussant le quai. L'homme à la barbe noire se réinstalla tranquillement sur son tonneau, sirotant une bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait amené avec lui. Les minutes passèrent, et toujours aucun signe de la fillette. Ace s'était mis à pleurer. Alertée par les pleurs du bambin, la femme qui tenait un arrosoir releva la tête. Très vite, elle comprit la source du bruit d'éclaboussure, et un quart de secondes plus tard, elle était sous l'eau, saisissant par le bras une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, qui se débattaient de toutes ses forces contre le courant, mais ne parvenait pas à remonter à la surface.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts la ramena avec elle sur le quai. Hana suffoquait. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à son père et cria, après avoir recraché une nouvelle gerbe d'eau :

- Psychopathe ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me balancer comme ça dans l'eau ?

- C'était un test. Tu as échoué.

- Sans blague !

Ace, voyant l'enfant, cessa de pleurer. Hana se rapprocha de lui et posa doucement sa main sur sa petite tête.

- Merci de m'avoir remonté Makino, je pouvais décidemment compter sur personne d'autre, insista-t-elle en lançant un nouveau regard courroucé à son père.

Garp se grattait machinalement la barbe, le regard scrutant l'horizon.

- Moi qui étais venu pour te faire une surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir une…

Il se reprit et sourit :

- Finalement, c'est pas plus mal ! Cela fera de toi une puissante Marine !

- Deux secondes… tu n'es pas furieux ? s'exclama Hana, surprise.

La réaction de son père dépassait toute ses espérances. Aucune crise de rage, aucun coup sur la tête.

- Non, comme je le dis, tu seras plus forte ainsi, confirma-t-il en abattant son poing sur la tête de sa fille.

Rectification, un coup sur la tête.

Makino s'éloignait, ébahie par l'étrange spectacle qu'offrait cette famille des plus inhabituelles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas gamine, je continuerai ton entraînement pour faire de toi une bonne Marine, et tu contrôleras ce fruit.

- Oui oui, pour devenir une bonne Marine… Et qu'elle était donc la surprise que tu voulais me faire ?

Garp et Hana se réinstallèrent, même si cette fois, l'homme avait pris Ace dans ses bras. La jeune fille réfléchissait à tout ce que la possession d'un fruit du démon impliquait. Maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus nager, il lui faudrait être d'autant plus prudente au bord des falaises, ainsi qu'éviter tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de l'eau. Elle devait aussi apprendre à maîtriser son nouveau pouvoir, une perspective qui la réjouissait. Elle s'imaginait déjà en tant que guerrière légendaire, lançant des éclairs à des ennemis imaginaires.

- Ace va aller vivre chez les bandits, tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de lui ! annonça joyeusement Garp.

Cela eut le don de sortir immédiatement Hana de sa rêverie.

- Surprise ! gloussa Garp, arborant un immense sourire.

Il continua de rire, tandis que le monde autour de la fillette s'écroulait.

- Ace… bandits… Ace… bandits…Non !

Elle se releva rapidement, se posta devant son père, mains sur les hanches et cria :

- Non ! Je refuse ! Ace reste avec moi ! Je suis sa maman c'est moi qui s'occupera de lui ! Tu l'emmèneras pas chez ces sauvages !

- Parle sur un autre ton gamine, c'est moi qui décide.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues d'Hana. Au début, oui, elle aurait tout fait pour refiler le bambin aux bandits du Mont Corvo. Mais maintenant… Elle s'était attachée au petit garçon, et ne se voyait plus vivre sans lui. Inconsciemment, il avait comblé sa solitude. Plus jamais elle ne s'était ennuyée depuis qu'il était apparu, tel un petit ange tombé du ciel.

- Ce sont des mauvaises personnes, décréta-t-elle.

- Ils ont un bon fond.

- Des sauvages.

- Plus civilisés que tu ne le penses.

- Des abrutis.

- C'est pas de leurs fautes.

- Des cannibales, ils vont manger Ace.

Garp éclata de rire. Ace lui lança un regard courroucé et se rendormit aussitôt.

- A vrai dire, t'as pas vraiment le choix gamine, il ira vivre chez les bandits de la montagne, ça le renforcera.

- Il a un an et demi, ça va juste le traumatiser.

- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas.

Son père s'arrêta de rire, retrouva son sérieux, se leva, et annonça :

- Il ira, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Consciente qu'elle ne pourrait changer la décision de son père, qui officiellement était le tuteur du petit garçon, Hana se leva aussi et répliqua :

- D'accord, mais j'irai le voir tous les jours pour surveiller qu'ils ne le mangent pas.

_Suite au prochain épisode !_

_Alors voilà, le personnage que j'ai dû supprimer n'est autre qu'Ener, je voulais absolument son fruit, alors… bye bye ptit dieu _

_Vous aurez tous compris qu'Hana possède le fruit de la foudre, mais si vous avez des questions, je suis à votre entière disposition !_

_Merci d'avoir lu._


	8. Disparition et Cannibalisme

_Merci à _**Anna1819,****Simili D Axel**_ (estomac sur patte ! Garp… ouai. Garp quoi ^^) et _**Ace et Luffy **_(non, ils ne vont pas le bouffer… pas encore ! Effectivement, dans le genre boulet, Garp ne change pas, ça, jamais !) pour leurs jolis reviews. Allez ! Câlins collectif !_

_C'est rigolo, finalement, au fond, Hana me ressemble assez. Ce qu'elle tient de moi, c'est attachement aux autres. Toujours donnez un de ses traits de caractères à ses persos !_

_J'ai commencé à l'écriture d'un nouveau truc, « La couleur pourpre ». Je dis ça, je dis rien…_

8

Disparition et Cannibalisme

« La seule chose qui m'ennuie avec les grands voyageurs, c'est qu'on ne peut jamais les emmener quelque part pour leur faire une surprise : cela leur rappelle toujours quelque chose. »

Une enfant marchait tranquillement, un panier remplit de vêtement dans une main. La jeune fille était âgée de douze ans. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre voletaient au rythme de ses pas. De temps en temps, elle levait sa main, l'ouvrait, et y faisait apparaître une minuscule boule d'énergie aux reflets aussi bleus que ses yeux. Son visage était décontracté, comme toujours. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de gravir le mont Corvo qu'elle connaissait toutes les irrégularités du terrain et avait appris à les éviter.

Elle acheva son ascension et arriva devant une petite maison, qui ressemblait plus à une vielle taverne. C'était un repaire de bandits, mais cela ne fit pas reculer la jeune fille, qui ouvrit largement la porte d'entrée.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en déposant son panier sur le seuil.

Elle balaya la salle du regard, un sourire collé au visage. Trois personnes étaient assises autour d'une table, à moitié plongée dans la pénombre. Il y avait tout d'abord un petit homme, qui portait une sorte de turban blanc cassé sur la tête. Un autre, beaucoup plus grand, avait une étrange coiffure, qui le faisait ressemblait à un coq. Enfin, il y avait une femme (que n'importe qui aurait pris pour un homme), assise en tailleur, son imposante chevelure rousse rejetée dans son dos. Celle-ci se leva et se plaça devant l'enfant. Bien qu'elle la dépassait de plus d'un mètre, elle paraissait légèrement effrayée par la fillette.

- Bonjour, fille de Garp, grogna-t-elle.

- Dadan, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hana.

Hana reprit son inspection, à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Où est Ace ?

Les trois bandits haussèrent les épaules. La fillette ouvrit une porte, mais la pièce où dormait habituellement le garçon était vide. Elle fit le tour de toutes les tables, inspecta chaque tiroirs de la cuisine, et finit par se poster devant la grande femme rousse.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

Dadan leva ses petits yeux bruns vers elle, et frémit en remarquant l'air passablement en colère de la jeune fille. Le bandit se tourna vers les deux autres membres de sa famille, en quête d'une quelconque aide. Mais les deux hommes étaient affairés autour d'une grande bassine, lavant un des plats.

- C'est-à-dire que… commença Dadan.

Elle déglutit, tandis que le regard de la fillette se faisait plus ombrageux et que ses cheveux s'élevaient lentement autour de son visage d'ange, parcourut d'électricité.

- …je sais pas où il est, acheva la femme.

Hana serra les poings, d'autant plus énervée que la femme se permettait de lui répondre par une telle évidence.

- Vous l'avez mangé ! Avouez ! cria Hana.

- Pourquoi je le mangerai ? rétorqua Dadan.

- Parce que vous êtes cannibale !

- C'est pas vrai, et puis je suis sûre qu'il est même pas bon !

- Alors vous l'avez vraiment mangé ?

Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson, habitués par le spectacle que leur offraient les deux filles. Cela se produisait au minimum une fois par semaine, dès qu'Hana ne trouvait pas Ace. Elle se mettait à les traiter de cannibale, de sauvage, et se défouler même parfois sur les autres bandits qui venaient leur rendre visite. Dadan, elle, la traiter de tous les noms, mais se taisait automatiquement dès que la jeune fille tendait vers elle une paume chargée d'électricité. Alors la grosse femme perdait toute couleur et allait se réfugier dans sa chambre, prétextant un mal de tête.

- Il faut le retrouver, décréta Hana et Dadan, en même temps.

- Patronne, vous vous inquiéter pour Ace ? s'étonna le petit homme au turban.

- Bien sûr que non ! Jamais ! Il pourrait crever sous mes yeux que je ne ferai rien !

Hana lui jeta un regard noir, rumina quelque chose et sortit. Le ciel s'était assombrit et la pluie tombait drue. L'herbe environnante se courbait sous les violentes rafales de vents.

- On dirait qu'il va y avoir un orage, remarqua l'homme à la coiffure de coq.

A ces mots, Dadan frissonna. Elle tenta de se dérober mais Hana se plaça devant elle.

- On va tous chercher Ace. Tous, dit-elle sadiquement en poussant la grosse femme sous la pluie.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, et la grande rousse poussa une petite exclamation terrorisée. Elle se reprit cependant bien vite et lança :

- Dogra, tu vas à l'est.

L'homme au turban se gratta négligemment le nez et partit dans la direction indiquée.

- Magra, toi tu vas à l'ouest.

Le mi-homme mi-coq disparut dans les fourrés.

- J'irai donc au Sud ! dit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement d'Hana, avec l'intention de partir le plus loin possible de la fille de Garp.

- Ce qui me laisse le Nord, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se mit à courir dans la forêt. Elle n'aimait pas se balader ici quand une tempête couvait. Les animaux se terraient dans leurs tanières, leurs trous, et seuls les plus forts restaient. La forêt n'en devenait que plus dangereuse.

Attentive au moindre bruit, au moindre souffle de vent, Hana gravissait de plus en plus le Mont Corvo. Elle finirait par arriver à Grey Terminal si elle continuait ainsi. Ne rester plus qu'à espérer qu'Ace ne soit pas aventuré aussi loin. Malheureusement, Hana le savait capable de tout, même à son jeune âge. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait plus tard !

La pluie avait rendue humide la forêt, et une forte odeur régnait dans les bois. Des torrents clapotaient joyeusement entre les troncs recouverts de mousse. Hana n'entendait plus que le sifflement du vent, le doux bruit de l'eau, et celui, beaucoup plus puissant, de l'orage qui couvait.

Un petit sourire lui échappa quand elle s'imagina frapper par la foudre. Désormais, cela ne lui ferait plus rien. Depuis déjà deux ans, aussitôt que son père revenait de mission, il l'entraînait. Certes, c'était toujours dans le but de la voir devenir un jour un bon soldat, le meilleur qui soit, mais Hana n'en avait cure de ses raisons. Elle voulait devenir plus forte, pour protéger les personnes qu'elle chérissait. C'était l'un des seuls moyens qu'elle avait trouvé. L'autre était, évidemment, de veiller sur eux autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle grimpa à un arbre, et quand elle estima être arrivée à une hauteur convenable, elle inspecta les environs. Pour le moment, aucune bête féroce à l'horizon, elle avait eu de la chance. Mais Ace en avait peut-être eu moins.

Le vent se fit plus puissant, et bientôt, Hana eut du mal à ne pas se faire emporter par la tempête. Elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à sa branche, mais vit avec horreur celle-ci commençait à se craquelaient. La fillette poussa un cri strident et commença à tomber, sa chute heureusement ralentie par le vent. Ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage, lui voilant la vue.

Ses cris se perdaient dans la tempête. Lentement mais sûrement, elle se rapprochait du sol. Son corps heurta enfin la terre, dans un bruit sourd. Hana poussa un nouveau cri. Elle venait de se casser une côte. Un arbre se courba au-dessus d'elle. L'enfant se força alors à se relever et s'éloigna le plus possible du conifère qui oscillait dangereusement. Il tomba, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la jeune fille, seulement quelques fractions de secondes auparavant.

Par-delà le tronc se tenait une silhouette. Droite et immobile. La tempête ne paraissait pas l'affecter. Le vent finit par se calmer, du moins ne meurtrissait plus l'enfant. C'était comme s'il la contournait.

La fillette se leva et fixa son regard azur sur la silhouette. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche d'effarement et murmura :

- D…

Son chuchotement fut emporté par le vent.

_Mais qui est-ce ?! Hihi ! Essayez de deviner, je suis certaine que vous allez trouver ! _

_Biz tout le monde, on se retrouve mercredi !_


	9. Larme et Pique assiette

_Je tiens d'abord à dire que vous avez tous eu raison, et oui, c'était bien Dragon ! En même temps c'était super simple de deviner :p_

_Merci à _**Anna1819**_, _**alana chantelune**_ (Ace avait bien trois ans, et Dragon a effectivement manger son fruit du démon !), _**Simili D Axel **_( T'as review m'as fait énormément sourire, et malheureusement, tu ne pourras savoir pourquoi que dans le chapitre 10… Mystère ! Et… stp… ne me prives pas de dessert !), _**Guest**_** (**__Gagné !), Ace et Luffy (Bah ce petit bout de chou il est tout simplement incapable de se tenir tranquille :p. C'est pas que Dadan c'est pas s'occuper de lui mais… si. C'est ça en fait !), et _**ZebreRose **_(merci beaucoup !), pour leurs commentaires. J'aiiiiime les commentaires ! :D_

_Savourez ce chapitre !_

9

Larme et Pique assiette

- Dragon, répéta-t-elle.

Hana faisait face à un homme de haute taille, à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Sa cape verte bouteille flottait derrière lui. Il avait un tatouage pourpre sur le côté gauche de son visage.

- Dragon.

La fillette n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle se sentait vide.

- Dragon.

- Hana, répondit-il avec un sourire, et une chaleur rassurante étreignit son cœur.

- Dragon.

- Hana.

Soudainement, les souvenirs de l'enfant se réveillèrent, et elle se précipita vers l'adulte. Elle sauta dans ses bras, des torrents de larmes s'échappant de ses yeux bleus. Son étreinte n'avait pas changé. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup grandit, et être mille fois plus musclé qu'il y a cinq ans, Hana reconnaissait toujours en cet homme imposant son grand-frère.

- Allons, petite-sœur, ne pleure pas, murmura joyeusement Dragon en la décoiffant, comme il le faisait avant.

Il sourit d'avantage et regarda l'arbre qui s'était écroulé.

- Tu te cachais, je t'ai trouvé.

Hana se mit elle aussi à rire. Cinq ans. Cinq années d'éloignement, durant lesquels les seuls nouvelles qu'elle avait de lui étaient données dans des journaux. Elle ne pouvait se défaire ses bras, elle aurait voulu y rester toute sa vie. C'était l'endroit le plus rassurant de la terre, et même en pleine tempête, elle se sentait sereine. La chaleur que lui procurait son frère la réchauffait et elle se sentait étonnement calme.

- Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé durant ces cinq dernières années, dit l'homme.

L'enfant se mit alors à parler, les yeux clos, la tête enfoncée dans le cou de son frère et inspirant son odeur si rassurante de feu de bois.

- Tu te souviens du fruit que j'avais mangé ? demanda ensuite Hana.

- Comme si c'était hier, rumina Dragon.

- C'était bien un vrai !

- Quoi ? s'étonna son frère.

- Regarde ce que je sais faire maintenant, gloussa-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main et fit apparaître une petite boule blanche d'électricité. La boule d'énergie frétillait joyeusement dans la paume de l'enfant, avec que l'homme ne la prenne et ne la referme, l'air grave.

- C'est un pouvoir très puissant que tu possèdes là, chuchota-t-il. Apprends à le contrôler, tu découvriras bien vite que ce n'est pas un jeu.

Hana fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, son frère énonçait les faits comme une fatalité. Elle ne répliqua cependant pas. Mais elle ouvrit les yeux. Et remarqua alors quelque chose qui la cloua sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que…

De son autre bras, Dragon portait une chemise blanche roulée en boule, dans laquelle dormait lourdement un enfant aux cheveux noirs, de la même teinte que les deux frère et sœurs. Il dormait la bouche grande ouverte, et un filet de bave coulait sur sa joue. Hana se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et lui fit face, un doigt pointé vers lui dans un geste d'accusation :

- Tu l'as kidnappé, mais mince qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous ramener avec des gamins dans les bras ? C'est une nouvelle mode ? Il vient d'où d'abord ? Toi aussi t'as fait une promesse au seigneur des pirates ?

Dragon ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt, il finit cependant par dire :

- C'est mon fils.

Hana fut soudainement à court de mot. Et c'est avec tout autre regard qu'elle observa le petit garçon. De nouveau, elle était choquée. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tentant de tirer au clair la situation. Certes, son frère avait dix ans de plus qu'elle, et donc par conséquent, était âgé de vingt-deux ans. Mais le voir débarquer ainsi, après cinq ans d'absence. Et lui balançait ainsi qu'il avait un fils…

- Toi. Père.

Hana eut un rire nerveux, tandis qu'elle glissa une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, preuve de sa nervosité. Devenait-elle folle ?

- Pas possible, conclue-t-elle brusquement.

- C'est mon fils Hana, et ton neveu.

Hana s'assit sur l'herbe mouillée et s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre. C'était une nouvelle des plus… étranges. Surprenante. C'était un adolescent qu'elle avait vu partir, et désormais c'était un homme qui revenait.

Plus loin, elle entendait Dogra criait après elle.

- Hana ! Hana ! On a retrouvé Ace !

- Laisse-la, elle finira bien par revenir, intervint une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Dadan.

Les voix s'éloignèrent donc en direction du repaire des bandits. Hana, plus rassurée, reporta son attention sur le bambin que tenait son frère.

- Qui est Ace, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui, questionna Dragon.

- Tu sais, c'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un se ramène devant moi avec un bébé aux cheveux noirs dans les bras. La fois d'avant, c'était papa. Ça s'est passé quand j'avais neuf ans. Il avait fait une promesse à…

Hana hésita légèrement mais finit par lui avouer ce que lui avait dit son père. C'était son frère, elle savait que quoiqu'il arrive, elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- …Gol D Roger. Désormais, on s'occupe de son fils, Ace. Ou plutôt, je m'occupe de lui.

Dragon haussa les sourcils. C'était toujours stupéfiant d'apprendre que Gol D Roger avait eu un fils. Et que ce même fils était élevé par un Marine et sa fille. Heureusement, peu de personnes étaient au courant de la vérité. Si cela avait été le cas, Ace ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? s'exclama la fillette pour détourner la conversation.

- Luffy.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants, puis sourit, et dit :

- C'est un joli nom, je suis sûre qu'il le portera à merveille. Qui est sa mère ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, Dragon ne lui répondit pas.

- Crois-moi, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois revenu, même si je sais que tu ce n'est pas là pour longtemps, et que ton statut de révolutionnaire ne te le permets pas, mais je voudrai savoir ce qui t'amène. Comptes-tu…

Son frère eut un petit sourire coupable. Hana comprit de suite son intention et se releva :

- C'est hors de question ! Je m'occupe déjà d'Ace ! Il est pas écrit garderie sur mon front ! Fais pas d'enfants si t'es incapable de t'en occuper ! s'enflamma-t-elle.

Elle continua longtemps à crier après son frère, qui la regardait avec tendresse, le bébé serré dans ses bras. Après avoir réveillé l'ensemble de la forêt, et probablement de l'île, la jeune fille se tut, essoufflée. Son frère se leva, le visage fermé.

- Tant pis. C'est vraiment dommage. Enfin, je sais reconnaître une défaite, alors cela ne sert à rien que je m'attarde ici, j'ai un travail important qui m'attends.

Et il se détourna, aussi simplement que cela. Hana le fixait bouche-bée, tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans la forêt pour aller plus au nord. Elle fut prise de doute.

Elle était désormais tante. A seulement douze ans. Tout aller toujours trop vite. Toujours trop vite…

Mais avait-elle finalement le choix ? Etait-elle capable de le laisser partir ? Un enfant de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire ?

Ça changerait tout. Aussi simplement que cela. Un nouveau tournant dans sa petite vie.

Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui murmura alors ce qu'elle voulait le plus entendre :

« - Il ne pourra que t'être bénéfique. »

Alors elle se lança à la poursuite de son frère, s'éraflant les mollets contre les fougères et les branches tombées durant la tempête. Quand elle aperçut une cape sombre, elle se mit à crier :

- Dragon ! Attends !

Son frère s'arrêta et se retourna de moitié.

- Part pas comme ça, finit-elle en s'arrêtant dans un dérapage à ses côtés.

Elle regarda brièvement le petit garçon et reprit :

- Si tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser l'emmener avec toi, alors là tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, il est absolument hors de question que tu prennes cet enfant avec toi, que ce soit durant tes foutus travaux, ou n'importe quoi de ce genre. Je ne le laisserai pas à porter de main de tes brutes de potes révolutionnaires !

Elle tendit les bras devant elle, plus déterminée que jamais.

- Donne-le moi, t'as pas d'autre choix.

L'adulte sourit. C'était comme s'il s'attendait depuis le début à la réaction de la jeune fille. Malheureusement, son sourire s'effaça bien vite et il baissa son regard d'encre vers son fils, qui s'était réveillé. Il le serra une dernière fois contre son cœur, le visage impassible, et le donna à sa sœur.

Hana recueillit le nourrisson avec joie, et retrouva ce sentiment d'adoration qu'elle éprouvait envers les enfants.

- Occupes-toi bien de lui Hana, et n'oublie pas de dire à papa de faire de même. Je compte sur vous deux. Plus tard, tu lui diras que je l'aime plus que tout au monde, et qu'un jour, nous nous retrouverons.

Il se tut puis ajouta, en fixant cette fois-ci sa jeune sœur :

- Nous nous retrouverons tous sur les mers.

Le ventre de la fillette se noua. Un nouvel adieu. Dragon regarda le bracelet qu'arborait sa sœur, fixa avec émotion son fils et commença à s'éloigner, lentement, comme si chaque pas lui coûtait.

- J'ai une seule condition, lâcha Hana.

Son frère s'arrêta.

- Dis-moi qui est sa mère.

Il soupira. Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas un silence qui suivit son soupir. Non, ce fut une réponse. Surprise, Hana haussa les sourcils. Son frère finit par lui dire qu'en aucun cas elle ne devait transmettre cette information à quiconque. Hana accepta.

Son frère reprit son chemin, avec une expression d'infinie souffrance que sa sœur lui avait rarement vu. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir une larme perler sur sa joue, puis il fut aspiré par les ténèbres de la forêt.

Hana remarqua qu'elle retenait sa respiration depuis longtemps et reprit une grande bouffée d'air. Dans ses bras, le petit garçon s'était rendormi. Attendrie, elle caressa ses cheveux et chuchota :

- Luffy, un jour, je reverrai ton père. Et toi aussi.

Hana se mit à marcher vers le village de Fuchsia, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres. Ace était maintenant en sécurité au Mont Corvo. Enfin, autant que pouvait l'être un enfant de trois ans quand il était d'entouré de bandits. Elle retournera le voir demain, et les jours qui suivront. Tous les mois, tous les ans. Elle s'occuperait de lui.

Et quand elle rentrerait chez elle, ce serait pour s'occuper de Luffy.

Et tout cela la rendrait plus heureuse que jamais. Car son bonheur, c'était eux, ces hommes qui prenaient tant de place dans sa vie.

Hana arriva devant la petite maison où elle habitait avec son père, quand celui-ci n'était pas en mission. Elle posa Luffy sur une chaise de bébé. Leurs estomacs grondèrent tous les deux en même temps. Dix minutes plus tard, une assiette remplie de viande et un biberon de lait étaient posés sur la table. Hana se détourna de l'assiette qu'elle lavait, fredonnant un petit air. Quand elle se retourna vers la table, elle fut si surprise par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle laissa tomber l'assiette en porcelaine qu'elle tenait.

Luffy s'était débrouillé pour aller sur la table, et prenait des morceaux de viandes dans l'assiette d'Hana. Quand les premiers instants de stupéfaction furent passés, la jeune fille éclata de rire :

- Je sens que j'aurai du boulot avec toi !

_Hum, à sa place je m'inquièterai. S'occuper de Luffy c'est… dur ^^_

_J'ai une question super importante, bientôt c'est Pâques (non sans blague), et je me demandais si un petit chapitre en prime, le lundi même vous ferez plaisir ! Un chapitre sur pâques, e-vi-demment ! Enfin… parce que Pâques c'est juste trop merveilleux ! Et en plus je pourrai vous rabâcher avec tous les chocolats que je vais recevoir :p_

_Dîtes-moi si ça vous intéresse, et merci d'avoir lu, A samedi !_


	10. Viande et Avenir

_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. En même temps, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas bien, c'est le week end de Pâques !_

_Que dire sur ce chapitre… Hum. C'est un vrai tournant dans l'histoire, selon moi. J'ai un peu peur que vous soyez déçue pour certaine… Mais en même temps… pff… J'ai un peu peur de vos réactions…_

_Merci à _**Anna1819**_, _**Simili D Axel**_ (cadeau d'anniversaire ? Serait-ce bientôt ton anniv ? Oooooh ! Happy Birthday ! Tkt pas le chapitre est déjà écrit, je te promets une overdose de chocolat !) et _**Ace et Luffy**_ (Ace est indomptable, un peu comme Luffy, c'est toujours comme ça que je les ai vu… T'aimes bien les coco pops non ? Question stupide je sais mais tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard, lundi en fait :p). Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews les filles. Ou mecs. Peu importe !_

10

Viande et Avenir

- Hana, ce n'est pas Garp qui arrive ? questionna une femme aux cheveux verts.

L'adolescente en question se leva et fixa le point qu'indiquait la serveuse. Effectivement, c'était bien son père qui s'approchait, de son habituelle démarche décontractée. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'encres courut vers lui, aussitôt poursuivit par un petit garçon de tous justes quatre ans. A leur approche, l'homme à la barbe grise sourit et lança :

- Hana, Luffy, quel accueil !

Il donna ensuite un coup sur la tête des deux enfants. Luffy commença à pleurer et à crier.

Il avait toujours été un enfant bruyant, et ce depuis qu'Hana s'occupait de lui. Elle se souvenait des longues nuits passaient sans dormir, à chanter sans cesse des berceuse, qui n'avait malheureusement aucun effet sur le petit. Les premiers mois avaient été très durs, mais peu à peu, elle avait perdu sa narcolepsie. A la place, elle était devenue insomniaque. Luffy l'avait forcé à s'adapter. C'était soit ça, soit le garçon finissait par la tuer d'épuisement.

A sa manière, l'enfant avait été bien plus difficile à élever qu'Ace. Il criait, piquait dans son assiette, pleurait pour tout et n'importe quoi, finissait ensuite par rire encore une fois pour une banalité, puis s'endormait soudainement. Même Garp avait été forcé d'admettre que l'enfant était une vraie terreur.

D'ailleurs, Hana se souviendrait toute sa vie le jour où Garp avait découvert Luffy. Cela faisait alors trois semaines qu'Hana s'occupait du petit démon, et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de l'entendre jour et nuit.

Son père avait débarqué dans la maison, son chapeau en forme de tête de chien sur la tête. Il s'était brusquement arrêté en voyant Luffy. Puis il avait eu une réaction des plus inattendues :

- Tu as un fils toi maintenant ?

Et il avait commencé à taper sa fille par tous les moyens à sa disposition, détruisant bon nombre de meubles au passage, sous le regard amusé de Luffy.

- Laisse-moi en placer une ! avait crié Hana en lui lançant un éclair.

Par chance, Son père s'était arrêté.

- Tout d'abord il est impossible que ce soit mon fils, t'étais là il y a trois mois et est-ce que j'avais l'air enceinte ? Non (d'autant que je t'interdis d'insinuer que je suis grosse). De toute manière, j'ai que douze ans.

- Alors il est à qui ce gamin ? Il a un air de famille. T'es sûre que c'est pas ton fils ?

- Oui papa, sûre et certaine, puisque c'est le fils de Dragon.

Son père avait ouvert la bouche, mais rien n'en était sorti. Il paraissait ébahi.

- Tu sais bien papa, Dragon, ton seul et unique fils de vingt-deux ans. Celui que tu voulais tant voir devenir un Marine mais qui est devenu un révolutionnaire, désobéissant par la même occasion à à peu près tous tes ordres.

Et il avait éclaté de son rire si particulier. Il s'était précipité vers Luffy et l'avait pris dans ses bras en répétant :

- J'ai un petit fils, j'ai un petit fils, j'ai un…

Et ceci avait duré toute la soirée.

Il avait cependant finit par se taire, trois jours plus tard. Il parlait même dans son sommeil. Très vite, le village avait été au courant de l'arrivée du petit garçon et tout le monde s'était montré aux petits soins avec lui. Comme ils l'avaient autrefois fait pour Ace, les villageois se pliaient en quatre pour exaucer les moindres désirs du petit garçon, qui se limitait la plupart du temps à un bon morceau de viande.

Il y avait aussi cet autre souvenir. Cela c'était produit il y a trois ans, alors que Luffy n'en avait qu'un. Hana avait ce jour-là refusé de lui servir de la viande en guise de repas, et avait placé devant lui une purée de carotte. Luffy s'était mis à pleurer, puis avait finalement crié :

- Viande !

Son premier mot. L'enfant était décidemment bien désespérant.

Mais c'était cependant une joie de s'occuper de lui. Et aussi un travail dangereux et à pleins temps. L'enfant aimé compter avec elle les nuages, et leur donnait des formes. Cependant, il avait une passion pour l'écrabouillage de fleurs et le jeu avec des chenilles. Un jour, il en avait même égaré une du côté de la chambre d'Hana, qui l'avait retrouvé dans ses draps. Elle avait manqué d'avoir manqué la crise cardiaque. Il aimait aussi courir dans la forêt, mais la jeune fille, muée par l'habitude, le retrouvait tout le temps. Elle était pour lui comme Dragon avait été pour elle.

Ace, de son côté, avait bien grandi, et vivait toujours avec les bandits du Mont Corvo. A de nombreuses reprises, Hana avait supplié son père de lui laisser s'occuper de l'enfant. Mais il n'avait jamais accepté. Elle continuait donc d'aller le voir tous les jours, laissant pendant ce temps Luffy aux soins de Makino et du maire de Fuchsia.

Le fils de Gol D Roger n'était pas devenu plus bavard, et la seule personne avec qui ils se détendaient totalement était Hana, qu'il considérait comme une seconde mère. Un jour, Ace lui avait demandé de parler de sa vraie mère, elle avait été surprise par sa demande mais avait cependant répondu :

- J'aimerai pouvoir te dire une multitude de chose sur elle, mais hélas, je ne la connais pas. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu. De ce que je sais, elle avait les mêmes taches de rousseurs que toi.

Ace avait souri.

- C'était la femme la plus courageuse du monde, sans aucun doute. Pour te protéger du gouvernent mondial, elle t'a gardé vingt mois dans son ventre. Elle est malheureusement morte d'épuisement à ta naissance. C'était une femme exceptionnelle, j'aurai adoré la connaître, et je sais qu'elle aimait énormément ton père.

A son évocation, Ace s'était refermé sur lui-même. Quand il avait trois ans, Garp lui avait révélé l'identité de son père. Il paraissait le détester autant que le diable en personne. Cette haine avait été accentuée par les histoires que lui racontaient les hommes de la ville. Hana était profondément en désaccord avec eux. Souvent, elle lui avait parlé de son exécution, le décrivant comme un homme qui n'avait jamais baissé les bras, même aux portes de la mort. Elle lui avait même montré le bouton d'or du pirate, suspendu à son poignet. Mais Ace ne voulait pas changé d'avis.

Désormais, Hana avait quinze ans, Ace sept et Luffy quatre.

En cette belle journée chaude et humide, Hana, Garp, le maire, Makino et Luffy étaient installés au bord du quai. Luffy avait piqué le chapeau de son grand père et s'amusait avec, installé sur son genou. Hana, elle, discutait tranquillement avec Makino, quand son père l'interrompit :

- Alors gamine, t'as décidé de t'engager dans la Marine ?

- J'ai que quinze ans, signala-t-elle.

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour penser à son avenir !

- Allons Hana, tu as bien un rêve, ajouta Makino en souriant.

Tout le monde en avait un. Qu'il soit réalisable, irréalisable, connu de tous, secret, fou, simple. Chaque personne avait un rêve, un but à atteindre, un objectif. Certains l'ignorait, d'autre le connaissaient. Certains traçait leur chemin difficilement, à l'aide d'esquisse, d'autres le poursuivaient avec détermination. Et comme tout le monde Hana avait un rêve. Mais elle préférait faire passer celui des personnes qu'elles aimaient avant le sien.

Alors, Marine, révolutionnaire, pirate ? Quoiqu'il arrive, son objectif se trouvait par-delà les mers. Lui restait juste à choisir un chemin pour l'atteindre. En voyant le regard de son père posé sur elle, et en repensant à tous les entraînements de force qu'il lui avait fait subir durant ces longues années, Hana répondit :

- Je crois avoir choisi.

Garp en recracha sa boisson. Normalement, sa fille évitait toujours de parler de son avenir. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen de changer de sujet. La gamine était habile. Les trois adultes se tournèrent donc vers l'adolescente au visage paisible, le regard bleu dans lequel brillait une étincelle regardant résolument l'horizon. Ses cheveux qui dégringolaient jusqu'au bas de son dos voletaient lentement derrière elle. Elle sourit et dit :

- Je serai Marine.

_Ok. Je vous dois peut-être des explications. Dans ma tête ça a toujours était clair. Hana SERA une marine. Hana S'opposera malgré elle à son fils, à son neveu. C'est une vie que je voulais raconter, et elle ne pouvait décidemment pas être toujours rose, peuplée de nuages et de petit enfant. A partir de maintenant, Hana va grandir, beaucoup. Désolée les gens, mais c'était inévitable quand même :p_

_En réalité, Hana ne sait même pas vraiment __pourquoi __elle veut devenir marine. C'est une vraie je-m'en-foutiste, comme moi. Il n'y a que peu de chose qui la font réagir (sa famille par exemple). _

_Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, il reste encore beaucoup de chapitres ( là j'ai fini le 29) ce serait bête de massacrer l'auteur nan ?_

**Simili D Axel, **_il me semble que tu croyais qu'Hana serait pirate. Désolée mais … bah… non )_

_Merci d'avoir lu, on se retrouve lundi pour le chapitres spcèciales Pâques, et n'oubliez surtout pas de me dire si je dois aller me creuser une tombe dans mon jardin à cause de ce chapitre… snif._


	11. Bonbons et Chocolat

_Salut tout le monde ! Je pense qu'un « Joyeuses Pâques ! », s'impose ! Savez-vous qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes aussi le premier Avril ? J'étais même pas au courant moi :p_

_Ce chapitre est un joli petit bordel, où les personnages font doucement n'importe quoi ! Enfin bon, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, tout en écoutant « Who are you », de C2C. Cependant, vous devez savoir que dans le monde de One Piece, du moins selon moi, Pâques n'existe pas. Mais vous aurez quand même du chocolat ! En parlant de ça, j'en ai la tonne hier, et c'est pas fini ! J'ai même eu une reconstitution de ma famille avec des petits lapins Lindt… Bref, je divague !_

_Merci à _**Anna1819**_, _**Deathgothika**_, _**Abiss672**_ (alias fan n1, sisi j'ai retenu :p), et _**Ace et Luffy **_(Non raté, Hana ne goûtera même pas aux cocos, mais tkt pas tes petits chéris seront bien présents, et pas qu'un peu ! Me jeter d'une falaise… Salope ! :p), pour leur adorables commentaires ! Et non, je ne suis pas prête de me suicider, sorry everybody !_

11

Bonbons et Chocolat

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de tenir tranquille ? s'agaça Hana.

C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle disputait le petit démon, et pourtant, le soleil n'était encore qu'à son zénith. Cette fois, il était allé courir dans la ferme du bon vieux Ode, et s'était fait attaquer par les poules, furieuses de voir leurs intimités violées par un enfant de trois ans. Un enfant qui, qui plus est, était incapable de prononcer une phrase sans en oublier la moitié des syllabes.

- M'suis perdu ! lança Luffy en souriant largement.

Hana eut l'impression de faire la morale à son père. C'était inutile, éreintant, et surtout, elle parlait dans le vent. Chaque paroles qu'elle prononçait entrer dans une oreille du petit garçon, et ressortait aussitôt par l'autre. Lui faire comprendre, c'était comme tenter d'attraper un nuage. Et pourtant, elle avait essayé. D'attraper un nuage, s'entend.

- Il serait temps de développer ton sens de l'orientation, ou tu finiras dans les fonds marins en moins de deux secondes !

Hana était âgée de seulement quinze ans, et se sentait pourtant bien trop vielle pour son âge.

- J'sais tata, faut pas s'ap'cher d'l'eau, gloussa Luffy.

- Et pourquoi ?

- P'que tu vas gr'ller tous les p'ssons !

- Non ! Parce que je ne sais pas nagé andouille !

- Tu sais p'nager !

Luffy hurla de rire, tandis qu'Hana se vexait. Elle se retint d'abattre son poing sur la tête du petit brun, comme l'aurait fait son père avec elle, et déclara d'une voix froide :

- Sieste forcée, ça t'apprendra les bonnes manières ! Et si je te vois sortir de ta chambre, tu seras privé de dessert !

Elle souleva le petit monstre par les aisselles et le transporta dans sa chambre, celle qu'avait autrefois occupée Ace. Un petit lit y était installé. Après l'avoir déposé sur le matelas blanc, elle s'assit à ses côtés, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait lui réclamer. Elle se mit donc à réciter avec lassitude une histoire :

- Un homme demande à une communauté pourquoi le poulet a traversé la route, et chacun expose son avis à la question. Hippocrate dit que c'est pour éviter une excès de sécrétion de son pancréas, Martin Luther King affirme qu'il a la vision d'un monde où tous les poulets seraient libres de traverser la route sans avoir à justifier leur acte, Moïse chuchote que dieu avait dit au poulet : tu dois traverser la route, et le poulet traversa la route et Dieu vit que cela était bon. Freud déclara que le fait que vous vous préoccupiez du fait que le poulet a traversé la route révèle un fort sentiment d'insécurité sexuelle latente. Einstein dit que le fait que le poulet traverse la route ou que la route se déplace sous le poulet dépend de votre référentiel. Forrest Gump cria : cours poulet, cours ! Jean-Claude Van Damme affirma que le poulet, la road il la traverse parce qu'il sait qu'il la traverse, tu vois la route c'est sa vie et sa mort, la route c'est Dieu c'est tout le potentiel de sa vie, et moi, quand je me couche dans Timecop quand le truck arrive, je pense à la poule et à Dieu et je fusionne avec tout le potentiel de la life de la road, et ça c'est beau ! Les témoins de Jéhovah dirent que la fin du monde avait bientôt lieu de son côté, Staline déclara que le poulet devrait être fusillé sur le champ, ainsi que dix autres personnes prises au hasard sur…

La voix d'Hana se perdit doucement. Elle se leva et ferma derrière elle, plongeant le petit dans l'obscurité. De derrière la porte, lui parvenait déjà les ronflements de Luffy. La jeune fille s'éloigna, prit son arrosoir, et décida d'aller s'occuper des fleurs que son neveu avait sauvagement attaqué.

Luffy, lui était ailleurs. Loin, très loin. Dans un autre monde.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec satisfaction autour de lui. La bassecour de la ferme du vieux Ode était calme. Du moins, pour l'instant. Le petit garçon s'élança vers le poulailler, dans le seul but d'aller déranger ses chères amies. Il pénétra en trombe dans la cabane. Ses yeux éblouis par le soleil mirent à temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité de l'endroit.

- Z'êtes où ? geignit-il en scrutant les moindres recoins.

Son regard d'obsidienne se posa alors sur une poule. Une poule comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Elle était trois fois plus grosse que les autres. Ses plumes avaient toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Son bec bleu nuit brillait légèrement dans l'obscurité. Ses prunelles turquoise se posèrent sur lui. La poule ouvrit son bec, et un son aigu en sortit.

- Réponds à mon énigme, et j'exaucerai un de tes souhaits, trompe toi, et tu seras noyé.

Luffy écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous parlez ! s'écria l'enfant en sautillant sur place.

L'animal aux longues plumes ne lui prêta aucune attention et poursuivit :

- Certaines personnes rougissent en me voyant.

Je peux donner des coups à tout instant.

Pourtant, personne ne peut se passer de moi.

Car en ce monde, je suis le roi.

Qui suis-je ?

Luffy fixait toujours avec un immense sourire émerveillé l'animal.

- Une poule q'parle ! gloussa-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Mauvaise réponse, répliqua l'animal.

Son bec s'ouvrit de nouveau, et un souffle chaud parcourut le poulailler. Une seconde plus tard, la poule multicolore avait disparu, au grand dam de Luffy. Après avoir remué tout le poulailler dans le seul but de la retrouver, il sortit de la petite cabane, les bras ballants. Ce qu'il vit le surprit.

Il pleuvait.

Mais ce n'était pas une pluie normale. C'était des petits grains de riz soufflé enrobé de chocolat. Le ciel était devenu marron. Luffy recueillit un grain de riz dans sa paume tendue, et l'avala avec délice. Une explosion de chocolat eut lieu dans sa bouche, au grand plaisir de ses papilles. Riant doucement, il inspecta avec plus d'attention le paysage. Il pouvait encore reconnaître la ferme du vieux Ode, désormais faîtes de tablettes de chocolats. Plus loin, dans les champs, poussaient des étranges œufs, semblable à des grosses noix de coco. Les feuilles des arbres étaient devenues roses bonbons. Il en attrapa une. C'était du sucre.

L'herbe s'était changée en bonbons en forme de longs fils verts, la terre ressemblait à du caramel mou, le vent propageait une odeur de confiseries, la siège de balançoire étaient faits de gaufre, les canards s'étaient changés en canard en plastique jaune. Les pierres ressemblaient à des fraises tagada. Les troncs des arbres avaient été remplacés par des twix. Et l'eau du lac qui bordait la ferme s'était transformée en sauce au chocolat.

Sans faire attention au fait que les petits grains de riz commençaient à envahir tout l'espace, Luffy s'approcha du lac, y plongea sa main, et goûta la sauce. La saveur sucrée lui fit pousser un soupir de joie. Il nageait tranquillement dans le lac brun comme le bienheureux qu'il était.

Et il ne vit même pas l'eau qui montait peu à peu.

Bientôt, il perdit pieds, et l'enfant de trois qu'il était commença lentement à se noyer. Alors que ses poumons se remplissaient de chocolat, il vit quelque chose qui le fit bondir hors du liquide. Plus loin, sur la berge, reposait un morceau de cuisse de poulet. Une immense cuisse. En chocolat. Toute panique quitta l'esprit de Luffy. Il s'élança soudainement vers l'étrange morceau de viande sucrée, oubliant que quelques secondes avant, il ne savait pas nager. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la sauce chaude et odorante, le corps enduits de chocolat, un lapin se précipita sur l'objet de ses rêves les plus fous, et l'emporta au loin.

Luffy perdit son sourire. Sans réfléchir, comme toujours, il se précipita à la suite du lapin au pelage blanc.

- Reviens 'tit'la'in !

Le petit brun trébucha sur une banane en sucre, mais se releva aussitôt. Le soleil changea de forme, et Luffy put distinguer le visage pâle de sa tante, encadré de mèches noires.

- Luffy, c'est mal de se baigner dans du chocolat, dit-elle.

Il l'ignora, se concentrant sur la raison de la course du lapin. Pourquoi courrait-il aussi vite ? Etait-il en retard ?

- Luffy, c'est mal de courir après un lapin en retard, poursuivit Hana avec son habituel regard réprobateur.

Le lapin venait de pénétrer dans la maison du vieux Ode faîte de tablettes de chocolat. Il passa dans un salon brillamment éclairée, et ne se formalisa pas du fait que sur une chaise en chocolat blanc, une guimauve aux traits d'Ode était assise. La guimauve se releva et cria d'une voix pâteuse :

- Sale gamin ! Je vais t'apprendre à effrayer mes poules, viens un peu ici que je t'attrape !

Luffy gravit les marches de l'escalier, qui tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds. Il poursuivait un lapin tenant dans son museau une cuisse de poulet en chocolat. Et était lui-même poursuivi par une guimauve en forme de vielle homme barbu et à lunettes. Mais cela ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde.

- Luffy, c'est mal de se faire poursuivre par une guimauve, déclara Hana, haute dans le ciel brun.

- Je ne suis pas une guimauve, se vexa Ode en brandissant son petit bras rond.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta, occupé à faire la morale au soleil. Hana, se désintéressa de son neveu pour lancer des répliques enflammées à la guimauve, qui l'insultait ouvertement.

Luffy traversa un couloir. Le lapin était entré dans la pièce tout au bout. Aussi, il ouvrit violemment la porte, et entra en dérapage. Tout ce qu'il eut le temps de voir, c'était un lapin, un morceau de viande dans le museau, tranquillement assis sur une immense cloche en or. Et avant même d'avoir pu s'arrêter dans son dérapage, le petit garçon tomba sur l'énorme cloche dorée. Son son clair lui explosa les tympans.

- Luffy, c'est mal de tomber dans les cloches, parvint-il à entendre.

Quand le petit garçon ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il bondit en avant. Il tomba sur quelques choses de chaud, et légèrement dur.

- T'mis où l'lapin ? s'écria-t-il, incroyablement déçu.

Hana fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient tous deux étalés sur le sol de la chambre de Luffy, et elle parvenait à distinguer le visage peiné du petit garçon.

- Tu as beaucoup dormi, il est temps de manger, annonça-t-elle en ignorant les plaintes stridentes de Luffy.

Le petit garçon, capricieux, pleurait à chaude larmes.

- J'ai cuisiné de la viande, dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Luffy oublia aussitôt de pleurer et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, déjà armés d'un couteau et d'une fourchette. Hana rit doucement, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle ne savait guère ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre, et peut-être ne le saurait-elle jamais. Mais sans même chercher à savoir, tout ce dont elle pouvait être sûre, c'est que quoi qu'est vu ou compris Luffy, il resterait gentiment dans sa chambre, tel un secret bien gardé. Un secret que seul une poule, un lapin et une cloche partageait.

Et une guimauve aussi. Ou un vieil homme, au choix.

_Hihi ! Voilà ! C'était le chapitre spécial Pâques, avec comme voulu, une cloche, une poule et un lapin. Je sais pas dans votre famille c'est quoi, mais moi perso c'est le lapin ! J'espère vous avoir fait sourire au moins un petit peu _

_Au passage, j'ai commencé encore une nouvelle fic, « Secrète ». Encore une ! Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher !_

_Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour un autre chapitre ! Si je me souviens bien, vous y retrouverez Ace. Bisous mes petits lapins en sucres !_


	12. Yuri et Rêve

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre posté en vitesse (recherche un sosie pour aller en cours à sa place) !_

_J'ai fait un rapide dessin de Monkey D Hana, vous pouvez le voir en allant sur mon profil, vous y trouverez le lien de l'image. Je dessine pas très bien, mais bon ça m'amuse quand même !_

**Anna1819**_, _**Ace et Luffy**_ (classe, c'est vrai, jusqu'à ce que tu t'écrases contre les vagues… tu peux tester si tu veux :p merci ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! Je vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir te tuer avec du chocolat, t'essayes de me noyer je te rappelle !), _**Simili D Axel**_ (moh boude pas !) et _**Abysse672**_ (ton image de profil est adorable !). Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

12

Yuri et Rêve

- Eh ! Regarde-moi !

Hana jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'enfant de quatre ans. Il se tenait debout sur la balançoire du jardin, s'amusant à se balancer de plus en plus haut. Son rire avait effrayé les oiseaux qui s'éloignaient de la maisonnette rose à tire d'aile. L'enfant portait un tee-shirt avec une tête de clown et un bermuda beige.

- Hana ! Regarde ! répéta-t-il entre deux rires.

- Je t'ai déjà vu Luffy, soupira-t-elle.

Un cri attira son attention. Luffy était monté trop haut et s'était envolé dans les airs, pour atterrir sur un rosier. Hana s'approcha rapidement de lui, aussi rapide que l'éclair.

- Oh mon dieu, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

L'enfant se remit à rire.

- Je suis invincible ! cria-t-il en se mettant à courir autour de l'adolescente qui venait de fêter ses seize ans.

- Je m'inquiétais pour mes fleurs petit monstre, le nargua Hana.

Luffy lui tira la langue et courut dans la cuisine.

- J'ai faim ! lança-t-il.

La jeune fille se pencha vers les rosiers. Elle mesurait désormais un mètre soixante-quinze, et ses cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'au niveau du bassin. Ses yeux avaient toujours cette incroyable couleur de bleu cobalt. Sa peau légèrement bronzée portait quelques cicatrices, vestiges de ses entraînements avec Garp. Elle n'avait presque plus rien en commun avec l'enfant qui pleurait son frère, assise sur son rocher.

L'adolescente avait un tempérament calme, et arborait le plus souvent un visage impassible. Son masque tombait seulement pour quelques personnes, telles qu'Ace, Luffy, ou encore son père. Son corps était devenu plus fin et musclé. Cela, elle le devait aux entraînements de son père. Elle avait aussi appris à mieux contrôler son fruit du démon, bien qu'elle ne sache encore l'exploiter toute la puissance qu'il pouvait lui procurer.

Mais il y avait bien des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Elle était toujours claustrophobe, avait toujours la phobie des chenilles, ne savaient toujours pas nager, insomniaque, vomissait dès qu'elle apercevait une pomme…

Hana se redressa, après avoir réussi à réparer les dégâts provoqués par le petit diable sur ses chères fleurs. Elle passa devant le seul carré de terre vide du jardin, respira doucement la douce odeur de plante et rejoignit le garçon dans la cuisine, qui était occupé à engloutir les restes d'un gâteau d'anniversaire.

- Ton gâteau est vraiment bon, lança-t-il.

- Etait, ricana-t-elle en le voyant avaler le dernier morceau.

Elle prit une serviette bleue et lui essuya toute la crème qu'il avait autour de la bouche.

- Heureusement que t'as bien voulu commander un gâteau à la boulangerie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ? dit-elle en se crispant.

Elle froissa énergiquement la serviette et la jeta dans une poubelle.

- Que tu sais aussi bien cuisiné qu'un singe, répondit joyeusement Luffy.

Hana se mordit la lèvre, mais ne put cependant s'empêcher de lui lancer un éclair, la paume de sa main tendue vers lui. Luffy tombant en rigolant de sa chaise, légèrement sonné.

- Sale gosse, grogna-t-elle.

Elle le prit par le col de son tee-shirt et le traîna à sa suite, sortant de la maison.

- Tu vas arrêter de rire ? s'agaça-t-elle.

- Mais c'est rigolo ! se justifia-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

- Je sais pas.

Hana soupira. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'enfant aussi exaspérant, impatient, stupide, insouciant que lui. A des moments, elle avait l'impression d'avoir son père en face d'elle. Aucune discussion n'était jamais possible avec ce dernier. Il finissait toujours par trouver un nouveau jouet. Un jour, elle avait cherché à lui parler de son père, mais il s'était aussitôt désintéressé du sujet pour partir à la poursuite d'un papillon. Ainsi, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler de Dragon, ni de quoi que ce soit de sérieux.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant le Partys Bar et lâcha Luffy, qui atterrit sur ses fesses en souriant. Makino sortir de son établissement et les salua.

- Je m'occupe de lui, va voir Ace, lui dit-elle.

Hana fit demi-tour, laissant le petit monstre aux bons soins de la serveuse. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à remercier Makino pour toutes les fois où elle s'était occupée de Luffy. En réalité, elle le faisait tous les jours. Car Hana n'avait jamais changé ses habitudes, c'est-à-dire rendre visite à la famille Dadan tous les après-midi.

Elle gravit lentement le mont, les mains enfoncée dans les poches. Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une maison située au cœur de la forêt, un enfant à la chevelure brune sortit des bois et s'arrêta devant elle. Il tenait un tuyau en fer aussi haut que lui dans sa main droite. Il sourit en croisant le regard de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se pencha vers l'enfant et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, lui planta un baiser au milieu du front. Les joues de l'enfant s'empourprèrent.

- Maman, gémit-il.

- Alors Ace, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, j'espère que toi et Sabo ne vous attiraient pas trop d'ennuis. Tu n'as pas de nouveau provoqué les gens de la ville ?

- Ca va. Ce sont les gens de la ville qui me cherche des noises, pas l'inverse.

Hana lui adressa un regard condescendant et reprit :

- Tu es prudent quand tu vas traîner du côté de Grey Terminal ?

- Toujours, ricana-t-il.

Ensemble, ils empruntèrent un chemin dans la forêt, qu'eux seuls connaissaient, et finirent par déboucher au bord d'une falaise. Ils s'installèrent tout deux sur le même rocher. Ils venaient souvent ici, parfois parlaient-ils, parfois non. Ils regardaient alors patiemment la mer, se laissant tout deux submergés par leurs émotions. Et pour Hana, par ses souvenirs.

Petit à petit, la peine qu'elle avait éprouvé au départ de son frère s'était estompé, pour laisser place à de la détermination. C'était ainsi depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de prendre soin de son fils. Depuis, elle était décidée à le revoir, un jour. N'importe où, n'importe quand. Mais elle croiserait sa route.

Elle savait pertinemment que ce serait alors en tant que Marine et lui en révolutionnaire qu'ils se reverraient. Elle serait obligée de se battre. Lui aussi. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle n'avait aucune haine pour les pirates, les révolutionnaires, ou encore les Marines. Il y avait des hommes bons et mauvais partout. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était choisir le chemin qui lui paraissait le plus à sa portée. Elle serait un bon soldat.

Hana balança sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, respirant l'air marin. Cette odeur salée qu'elle adorait, elle avait hâte de pouvoir la sentir chaque jour de sa vie. Elle voulait prendre la mer, c'était l'un de ses désirs les plus chers.

Ace la regarda quelques instants. Elle connaissait ce regard. C'était celui d'un enfant qui voulait des réponses.

- Que veux-tu me demander ? murmura-t-elle.

La brise marine lui effleura doucement le visage. Non surpris par sa question, Ace répondit, avec une légère gêne :

- Je voulais… enfin… tu peux me reparler de ma mère ? De ma mère biologique ?

Il faisait toujours attention à ne jamais employer le terme « vraie mère ». Peut-être croyait-il blesser Hana en disant cela.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

Ace baissa la tête, fixant ses mains. Hana se mit cependant à parler, répétant toujours la même chose, sous des formes différentes. L'enfant aimait entendre parler de sa mère, de se bravoure, de sa dévotion. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être conforté dans l'idée qu'il avait un parent digne d'être admiré, comme si le respect qu'il avait pour Portgas D Rouge pouvait commencer celui qu'il n'avait pas pour son père.

Le petit brun sourit et contempla la mer. Un rayon de son soleil éclairait son visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs, et une lueur brillait dans son regard.

- Hana, toi aussi tu avais une mère ?

Surprise, mais néanmoins amusée, Hana rit et répondit :

- Bien sûr, comme tout le monde !

- Elle est où ? Pourquoi t'en parle jamais ?

La brune se renfrogna. Elle connaissait le garçon, il n'en démordrait pas si facilement.

- Je ne me souviens presque plus d'elle, expliqua-t-elle.

- Alors raconte-moi ce dont tu te souviens, insista-t-il.

L'adolescente le fixa.

- S'il te plait maman.

Elle fronça les sourcils, vaincue. Il le méritait bien après tout.

- Dit moi Ace, c'est quoi ton rêve ?

Déconcerté, il répondit, le regard baissé vers la houle :

- Prouver que je mérite de vivre.

Hana ne fit aucun commentaire, et poursuivit :

- Moi aussi j'en ai un de rêve.

A ces mots, Ace se tourna vers la brune. Jamais elle n'avait abordée ce sujet. Elle lui avait toujours fait comprendre que le rêve des autres passait avant le sien.

- Figures-toi que ça a un rapport avec ma mère. Quand mon père était un jeune officier de la Marine, il sortait avec une femme du nom du Yuri, ce qui signifie « lys ». Lors d'une de ses missions, il trouva un lys bleu, une fleur extrêmement rare, sur une île, au bout de la route de Grand Line. C'était la plus belle fleur du monde, son parfum était inimitable, et ses pétales capables de faire sourire n'importent qui. La couleur de la fleur lui rappela les yeux de Yuri, et lorsqu'il la demanda en mariage, il lui offrit cette fleur, si unique.

« C'est ainsi qu'il épousa ma mère. Elle aimait énormément les fleurs. Elle avait toujours été d'une santé fragile, et s'occuper des plantes la détendait. Elle eut un fils, et dix ans plus tard, elle tomba enceinte de moi. Durant tout ce temps, depuis que mon père lui avait demandé sa main, elle s'occupait du lys bleu. Chaque hiver, il fleurissait, et durant un mois, il éclairait la vie de quiconque le voyait.

Le jour où elle accoucha de moi, elle décida de m'appeler Hana, « fleur ».Quand j'avais deux ans, ma mère tomba malade. Le médecin avait peu d'espoir pour elle. Lentement, la fleur dépérit, au même rythme que la vie abandonnait ma mère. Une nuit d'hiver, elle mourut. Son corps était devenu aussi froid que la neige qui recouvrait alors le jardin, et son visage avait perdu toute expression. Au matin, je vis que la fleur de lys avait perdu tous ses pétales. Elle était morte.

Tu te souviens du carré de terre vide dans lequel tu jouais enfant ? C'était là que poussait la fleur autrefois. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à la remplacer. Tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je viens de te raconter, je le tiens de mon frère et de mon père. En réalité, je ne me souviens même plus du visage de ma mère. La seule chose dont je me rappelle, c'est du lys bleu, de ces yeux, aussi bleu que la fleur. Ce dont j'ai d'ailleurs hérité.

Un jour, je poserai le pied sur une île, et j'y trouverai la fleur perdue. Je la ramènerai ici, à Fuchsia, et je m'en occuperai autant que ma mère le faisait. Je retrouverai la seule chose dont je me souvienne d'elle. C'est mon souhait le plus cher. »

Les yeux d'Hana brillaient. De tristesse ? D'excitation ? Ace ne le sut jamais. Il se pencha vers celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et se mit à jouer avec ses longs cheveux d'encre.

- C'est un beau rêve, conclu-t-il.

Hana sourit et posa délicatement sa main sur la tête de l'enfant de sept ans.

- Mais pour le réaliser, il faut que tu prennes la mer…

Le sourire de l'adolescente se fana aussitôt et son regard se voila de tristesse.

- Ace…

Le petit garçon la regardait. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire, mais il avait besoin qu'elle le fasse.

- Je vais partir Ace. Bientôt.

- Quand ? murmura-t-il en tentant de cacher sa peine.

- Dans un an.

L'enfant se blottit dans les bras de sa mère. Il ne pleura pas. Il ne parla pas. Il profita juste de la chaleur que lui procurait la jolie brune, en espérant que cette étreinte ne se termine jamais.

_Maintenant Ace est aussi au courant… le pauvre chou il va perdre sa maman… snif._

_L'heure du départ arrive, et bientôt, Hana sera dans la Marine ! Entourée h24 de mecs ! Le paradis :D_

_Maintenant vous en savez aussi plus sur la mère d'Hana, c'est pas magnifique ça ?_

_Biz tout le monde, et bon après-midi (toujours pas de sosie pour me remplacer ? Non ? Un petit commentaire de soutiens alors !)_


	13. Au revoir et Air marin

_Snif… J'ai faillis pleurer en écrivant ce chapitre… Et ça a été encore pire quand je me suis mise à penser à la guerre contre Barbe Blanche, que j'écrirai bientôt (enfin ce sera sûrement dans les chapitres 70 mais bon…) Snif…_

_Merci à _**Ace et Luffy, Simili D Axel **_(ma maman m'a toujours dit que y avait des connards partout :p et bah elle a raison, y en a même dans la marine, piraterie, mouvement révolutionnaire… Alors Hana ne se gênera pas pour faire la justice à Sa manière, comme le fait Smoker ! tu vois le genre ?) et _**Deathgothika **_pour leurs commentaires._

13

Au revoir et Air marin

Le soleil brillait, éclairant de sa chaude lumière l'île de Dawn. Les enfants du village de Fuchsia jouaient à l'orée de la forêt, une serveuse nettoyait les tables devant un bar nommé de le « Partys Bar », un enfant riait en tentant d'échapper au maire du village. Il avait la peau légèrement bronzé, et tenait dans sa main un bonnet aux rayures pourpres, propriété du maire Hoop Slap.

Un grand bateau était ancré au port. Il était si grand que le village paraissait d'une taille ridicule à ses côtés. Sa figure de proue était en forme de tête de chien tenant un os dans sa gueule. Chaque vigie, au sommet de chaque mat, ressemblait à une niche. Les voiles semblaient être maintenues par des pattes de chien, et la coque du bateau était tachetée. Sur la plus grande voile blanche était inscrit « Dog's sea », et sur la voile juste au-dessus était marqué « Marine ». Une foule d'homme en uniforme blanc s'affairaient autour du navire.

A l'écart de l'agitation qui régnait au village, une jeune fille était assise, devant une tombe. Sur la pierre tombale était marqué les simples mots « Monkey D Yuri, fille de la nature ». La jeune fille était tranquillement installée en tailleur, ses mains aux doigts fins tenant ses genoux. Elle avait les yeux clos. Son visage paisible et bronzé par les journées passées à s'occuper de ses fleurs était tourné vers le ciel. Mais elle ne regardait pas les nuages.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour la jeune fille. C'était son anniversaire. Mais pas que.

Quand elle avait annoncé deux ans auparavant qu'elle décidait de devenir soldat de la Marine, son père, Vice-Amiral de la Marine, avait sauté de joie, répétant à qui mieux mieux qu'il s'en était toujours douté. Ce qui était évidemment faux.

Hana avait refusé de partir de suite, elle préférait attendre qu'Ace et Luffy grandisse un peu, et faire mieux comprendre à ce dernier qu'il n'aurait en aucun cas le droit de détruire ses fleurs. Sa seule exigence avait donc été de partir à dix-sept ans. Son père, Garp, l'avait pris au pied de la lettre. Voilà pourquoi son navire était présent, n'attendant qu'elle.

Hana entendit des pas derrière elle, et eut tôt fait de reconnaître son visiteur. Un enfant de huit ans s'assit sur ses jambes, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. Aucune des deux personnes ne parlèrent. C'était cela qu'Hana aimait avec le petit garçon. Nul besoin de parler, il y avait toujours eu ce lien qui les unissait, et cela depuis le premier instant. La jeune fille enfouit sa main dans les cheveux d'ébènes de l'enfant.

- Il est temps de partir, dit-elle.

Il se détacha lentement d'elle, fixant obstinément le sol. Elle releva son visage et déposa un baiser sur son front, comme elle le faisait toujours. Encore une fois, il gémit et murmura :

- Maman… J'ai plus quatre ans.

- M'en fou. Je continuerai à t'embrasser même à quarante ans.

Ace rit nerveusement et ensemble ils s'éloignèrent de la tombe de Monkey D Yuri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda le garçon.

- Je lui ai promis que je ne rentrerai que le jour où je serai en mesure de poser un lys bleu sur sa tombe, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Ils arrivèrent sur une route, qui descendait vers le village de Fuchsia. Les hommes étaient déjà tous prêt à embarqués.

- On se dit en revoir ici ? s'exclama Hana en tentant de refouler sa peine.

Ace acquiesça. Elle se mit alors à genoux et serra fort le garçon tout contre son cœur.

- Peu importe ce que les gens diront, tu es mon fils. Tu le seras toujours.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux humides tandis qu'elle prenait le visage de l'enfant en coupe entre ses mains. C'était la simple vérité, ce qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur. Ace était son fils, et ce depuis que Garp avait débarqué dans son jardin avec un bébé dans les bras. Tandis qu'elle voyait plus Luffy comme son neveu, ce qui été le cas, Ace était bien plus que cela. C'était différent. L'amour qu'elle avait pour Ace était maternel, alors que celui qu'elle avait pour Luffy était à la fois maternel, et fraternel, bien que les deux se vaillent.

Elle posa son front contre celui du petit brun et continua :

- Je t'aime Ace, de tout mon cœur.

- Je t'aime aussi maman.

Les yeux noirs de l'enfant étaient baignés de larmes. Hana glissa sa main dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit un collier composé de perles rouge sang.

- Je l'ai fait moi-même, ce sont des perles de Poppy Pearl (=coquelicot rouge), chaque année, lorsque ces fleurs éclosent, une perle apparaît. Contrairement au collier de la vielle Dadan, celui-ci n'est pas un faux.

Elle le passa autour du cou du garçon, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Un jour, on se reverra tous sur les mers. Je te le promets. Je te jure aussi de vivre et de profiter autant que je le peux de ma vie, de devenir la meilleure des marines, et la meilleure personne qui soit. De ton côté, tu dois toi aussi me promettre d'être heureux.

- Je te le promets.

Hana se releva en souriant. Elle n'aimait pas les adieux. Qui les aimait ?

- Dit… Un jour, tu m'as dit que si ma mère biologique avait eu une fille, elle l'aurait appelé Anne, alors si un jour t'as une fille, elle s'appellera comme ça !

L'adolescente haussa les sourcils, surprise.

- J'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, mais oui, c'est un joli prénom.

Ils rigolèrent. Leurs derniers rires partagés avant longtemps. Le vent ébouriffa leurs deux visages. Hana avait l'étrange sensation qu'un étau enserrait son cœur. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il serait aussi dur de le quitter. Ace finit cependant par faire quelques pas en arrière. Il lui sourit et dit :

- A bientôt maman !

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna en courant, en direction du Mont Corvo. Hana le vit essuyer une larme et cria :

- A bientôt mon fils !

Elle aussi se détourna, après que le petit garçon eut disparut au loin derrière les fourrés. Elle descendit lentement la pente, passa comme un fantôme devant sa maison rose, lançant un rapide regard au carré de terre vierge et arriva sur la place du village. Tout le village s'était rassemblé sur le quai. Certains pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, lui dire au revoir, ou tout simplement pour admirer le Dog's sea.

Un petit garçon se précipita vers elle. Par habitude, elle ouvrit les bras tandis qu'il se blottissait dans le creux de son cou en pleurant.

- Je veux pas que tu partes ! Je veux pas ! Veux pas ! Tu dois rester tata Hana !

- T'inquiètes pas mon chou, on se reverra.

- C'est vrai ? Tu promets ?

- Oui, je promets, sourit-elle en cachant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue bronzée.

Luffy rigola et dit :

- Alors je peux arrêter de pleurer.

Il avait beau dire cela, des larmes s'écoulaient toujours inconsciemment de ses prunelles noires. Un homme de haute taille s'approcha d'eux et leur assena un puissant coup sur la tête.

- Faut pas pleurer les gamins, vous vous reverrez forcément puisque Luffy va lui aussi intégrer la Marine !

- Non j'ai pas envie papi ! rétorqua le petit garçon.

Garp se mit alors à crier après Luffy. Hana se tourna vers Makino, la serveuse aux cheveux verts du Partys Bar. Non loin derrière elle se tenait le maire, Hoop Slap, attentif lui aussi.

- Je peux te demander de veiller sur Luffy ? J'ai peur qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis, il est aussi stupide que mon père, soupira Hana.

- Ne te fais aucun souci Hana, je veillerai sur lui. J'irai aussi voir Ace de temps en temps et je m'occuperai de tes fleurs à ta place.

- Merci énormément Makino, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

Makino sourit. Les deux amies s'étreignirent rapidement. Alors que Makino se détachait d'elle, elle murmura, amusée :

- N'oublie pas de m'envoyer une invitation quand tu te marieras !

Elle s'éloigna en riant. Hana, elle, fulminait et murmurai :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à toujours vouloir aller trop vite, j'ai que dix-sept ans…

A ces mots, elle sourit. Oui, elle avait dix-sept ans maintenant. Rien que l'idée qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle vit d'ailleurs Luffy revenir, avec son habituel rieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le connaissant, cela pouvait être une bombe. Ou pire, une chenille.

- Cadeau ! cria-t-il en lui montrant une fleur toute abimée.

Une fleur de son jardin. Fraîchement arrachée.

- Sale gosse ! Je vais t'apprendre à tuer mes fleurs ! hurla-t-elle en se lançant à la poursuite de l'enfant qui se faufilait entre les habitants du village.

- C'est pas le moment de fuir gamine, s'exclama son père en l'attrapant par les cheveux au passage croyant certainement qu'elle voulait s'échapper loin du navire.

- Vice-Amiral, on est prêt à partir ! cria un homme en habit blanc.

Le Vice-Amiral en question sourit et d'un coup dans les fesses, balança Hana à bord de son bateau. Quand elle se redressa, elle se précipita plus loin sur le pont, monta dangereusement sur le bastingage en se tenant à une corde pour ne pas faire une chute mortelle dans l'eau et cria :

- Luffy ! Toi aussi je te retrouverai sur les mers et je te mettrai la raclée que tu mérites sale gosse ! Tu te prendras tellement de joute que tu pourras plus jamais te relever ! T'avise plus jamais de t'approcher de mes fleurs !

- D'abord t'es trop nulle pour me battre ! Et puis maintenant j'aurai plus à supporter ta cuisine tata !

- Sale gosse ! répéta-t-elle.

Son père s'approcha d'elle et rit. Luffy lui tira la langue. Il était assis sur les épaules du maire, et lui faisait de grands signes. Hana finit par rire elle aussi et salua tous les villageois, qui s'était mis à crier. Le navire quitta lentement le quai, s'éloignant du port, de sa maison, de ses fleurs, du village, de son étrange enfance, de son neveu, de son fils.

Trop vite à son goût, les personnes présentes sur le port rapetissèrent, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus distinguer leurs visages. Les cris de Luffy se perdirent sur la houle. Un sentiment de panique s'insinua en elle, et la main de son père posée sur son épaule n'y changeait rien.

Le navire passa alors devant une falaise. Sa falaise, son rocher. Sur lequel se tenait debout un petit garçon. Quelques mètres derrière lui, un autre garçon vêtu de bleu attendait patiemment. Ace lui fit des signes de ses petits bras et cria :

- Je réaliserai mon rêve Hana !

L'adolescente aux yeux bleus se pencha plus en avant sur le bastingage, oubliant toute prudence, et cria à son tour :

- Je réaliserai aussi le mien Ace !

Ils se sourirent tout deux. Lorsqu'elle n'arriva plus à distinguer quoique ce soit d'autre qu'une grosse falaise, Hana descendit du bastingage et courut à l'avant du bateau, tout sentiment de panique oublié. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de sa vie. L'air humide maritime lui emplissait les narines et la brise ébouriffait ses longs cheveux noirs. A l'horizon, le bleu de l'océan se confondait avec celui de la mer. Les vagues heurtaient la coque du navire dans un doux bruit d'éclaboussures. Le navire prenait de la vitesse, toute voile dehors. Les hommes s'affairent à leurs postes. Une mouette vola au-dessus d'elle. Hana ne put retenir un pur cri de joie et cria :

- A mon tour Dragon !

Son cri se répercuta sur les vagues. Hana savait que son frère l'entendrait.

C'était décidemment une journée très spéciale. Car aujourd'hui était le jour où Monkey D Hana avait pris la mer.

_A partir de maintenant, on ne verra plus Ace avant un bout de temps, de même pour Luffy. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on le reverra un jour, j'ai déjà tout programmé pour ! Et on va enfin pouvoir se concentrer d'avantage sur la vie d'Hana, et peut-être même… ses amours ? :p_

_J'ai oublié si je l'ai précisé, mais Yuri, la mère de Dragon et Hana, signifie « lys »._

_A mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	14. Teinture et Sauvetage

_Salut tout le monde ! J'avoue être un peu déçue du peu de nombres de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, j'aurai espéré que sa dernière conversation avec Ace et Luffy vous ferez réagir… bref !_

_Merci à _**Annna1819**_ (tu n'es jamais en retard, jamais ! :p) et _**Simili D Axel**_ pour leurs commentaires._

* * *

14

Teinture et Sauvetage

Un navire de grande taille voguait tranquillement sur les flots. Du moins voguait-t-il aussi paisiblement que possible avec un Vice-Amiral qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Alors que la destination initiale de l'équipage était Logue Town, Garp, possesseur du bateau, ne cessait de changer d'avis. Il avait déjà fait une escale imprévue dans une île, et déviait maintenant vers une autre. Les soldats présents sur le bateau paraissaient cependant habitués au caractère si excentrique de leur capitaine.

Trois personnes étaient présentes dans la cabine de Garp. Ce dernier feignait d'être intéressé par les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau, alors qu'en réalité il s'amusait à choisir des nouveaux chapeaux en formes d'animaux dans un magazine. Cela, la jeune fille aux yeux azurs l'avait parfaitement compris, et observait avec amusement son père. Elle était sagement assise sur un tabouret, les cheveux mouillés. Un homme en tenue blanche se tenait derrière elle, une paire de ciseaux à la main. Il avait des cheveux roses framboise et portait des lunettes petites et rondes, de couleur violette.

- Alors chérie, que veux-tu que je te fasse ?

Hana scruta rapidement le visage de l'étrange soldat de la Marine et annonça :

- Faites ce que vous voulez, Henry ! Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me laisser les cheveux longs.

Henry poussa un petit cri de joie et se précipita vers une petite valise qui contenait toute sorte de produit et ciseaux de tailles différentes. Garp releva rapidement les yeux de ses papiers, ou plutôt de son magazine et lança :

- Je ferai attention à ta place gamine, ce coiffeur est fou.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! le réprimanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle fit rapidement balancer une petite boule d'énergie dans sa main, sous le regard surpris du coiffeur. Henry se repris cependant très vite et commença son travail. Hana subtilisa un magazine de son père pour passer le temps. Cependant, ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'ils avaient quitté de quai du village de Fuchsia. La promesse qu'elle avait fait à Ace la rassurait, et dans ses moments de doute, lorsqu'elle arrivait à penser que finalement, il aurait été mieux pour elle d'être restée à Fuchsia pour s'occuper de Luffy et Ace, elle se sentait mal. Horriblement mal. Et elle doutait.

Puis elle se rappelait de son frère. Tout avait toujours était ainsi finalement. Elle avait toujours souhaité prendre la mer, c'était son vœu le plus cher. Elle ne voulait, ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des regrets. Elle avait promis d'être heureuse, et ce n'était pas en regardant sans cesse vers l'arrière qu'elle allait pouvoir avancer. La vie lui tendait les bras, en cet instant, être la fille de Garp ne la gênait en aucun cas. Dès sa naissance, sa vie avait été liée à la mer, tout comme son père. Et cela la comblait de bonheur.

Bonheur. Un mot bien étrange. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à l'appréhender. Qu'est-ce qu'un mot finalement ? Que pouvait-il bien signifier ? Pour elle, il se présentait cependant à différents moments de sa vie, sans qu'elle n'y prenne gare. En ce moment même, il lui suffisait de regarder son père et son insouciance pour sentir une bouffé de bonheur faire enfler son cœur.

Hana ferma les yeux. Mais elle ne s'endormit point. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ses heures de sommeil était réduite à trois heures par jours. Depuis qu'elle s'occupait de Luffy en réalité. Comme par hasard !

La jeune fille s'amusa à tenter d'imaginer de quoi serait faite sa vie dans une dizaine d'années. Peut-être aurait-elle une fille. Elle s'appellerait alors Anne. Anne Yuri. Peut-être serait-elle mariée. Avec un Marine ? Après tout, la Marine était constituée de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cents d'homme. Le paradis sur terre, comme aurait dit les mégères de son village natal.

- Fini ! cria Henry en la sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

Hana rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Le coiffeur se précipita vers le mirroir en face d'elle et enleva la nappe fleurie qui le masquait jusqu'alors. Elle poussa un cri de stupéfaction en apercevant sa nouvelle coupe. Henry la regardait, un éclat étrange dans les yeux, satisfait de son travail.

Son père, attirait par le bruit, releva la tête de son magazine. Et éclata de rire. Il en tomba de son fauteuil.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu, Articula difficilement Hana en se rapprochant du miroir.

En réalité, il n'y avait pas autant de changement que cela. Ses cheveux ne lui arrivaient plus jusqu'en bas de ses fesses, mais s'arrêtaient désormais au commencement de son dos. Ils étaient toujours du même noir d'encre. Ils étaient toujours lisses et brillants.

Ce qu'il y avait de stupéfiant, c'était la couleur des pointes de ses cheveux. Bleu azur, comme ses yeux. Le bout de ses mèches était d'une intense couleur cobalt, jusqu'à perdre de son intensité pour se fondre dans la masse noire. La teinture s'étendait sur une quinzaine de centimètres.

- J'ai remarqué que les reflets des boules d'énergie que tu créais avait l'exact couleur de tes yeux, j'ai donc fait ressortir le tout ! annonça fièrement Henry.

Sur ces mots, il rangea son matériel et sortit de la pièce, laissant une jeune fille stupéfaite et un Vice-Amiral qui se roulait par terre.

- Tu as… les che… cheveux bleus ! riait-il.

Hana se redressa et alla s'assoir sur son père, vexée. Elle prit soin de lui enfoncer son talon dans l'épaule et rétorqua :

- Moi je trouve ça très joli, ça fait ressortir mes yeux, comme l'a si bien dit le coiffeur !

Garp se releva, faisant par la même occasion tomber sa fille. Il rejoignit son bureau en riant légèrement.

Hana quitta la pièce et s'aventura dans le bateau. Elle trouva très vite l'accès au pont et se dirigea vers l'une des vigies en forme de niche. Arrivés dans l'une des plus hautes d'entre elle, elle s'installa contre le rebord d'une fenêtre et créa des petites boules d'énergies qu'elle lança dans les airs pour se détendre. C'était un bon exercice. Cela lui permettait d'apprendre à contenir sa force dans un espace très restreint, et au fil des ans, l'exercice était devenu une habitude pour elle, un tic. Ses boules étaient de plus en plus concentrées en électricité, ce dont elle se félicitait. Le seul point noir au tableau était que possédant un fruit du démon, elle devait évidemment bannir le mot baignade de son vocabulaire.

Bientôt, elle put apercevoir une île à l'horizon. La dernière étape avant Logue Town. Avant de devenir soldat de la Marine.

Hana descendit de la vigie et demanda au premier soldat de la marine quelle était cette île.

- C'est Paradise's Money ma petite, on va poser l'ancre dans le port de First Drunk.

Elle le remercia et alla chercher son sac dans la cabine adjacente à celle de son père. Forcément, elle aurait dû s'en douter qu'il voudrait faire escale à une pareille île. Le paradis de l'argent ! Ca promettait !

Hana aurait bien aimé visité la première île sur laquelle il avait fait escale, mais son père l'avait assommé lors d'un entraînement et elle avait été inconsciente durant trois heures. Quand elle s'était réveillé, le Dog's Sea quittait déjà le quai.

La première île autre que celle de Dawn sur laquelle elle poserait le pied serai donc celle de Paradise's Money.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en une longue tresse qui tombait sur son épaule et observa rapidement ses mèches bleues.

- C'est plutôt pas mal en fait, chuchota-t-elle.

Hana lança son petit sac en toile sur son épaule, qui contenait les quelques Berrys que lui avait donné son père pour débuter. Elle quitta rapidement la petite chambre, composée uniquement d'une commode et d'un lit, et rejoignit son père sur le pont. Garp se tenait droit et fier, les mains dans les poches de son smoking blanc, sa cape de la Marine volant derrière lui. Peu impressionnée, Hana s'avança vers lui et lança :

- On reste combien de temps sur cette île ?

- Juste ce soir, on repart vers minuit gamine.

Traduction : Juste le temps de se saouler à mort dans les bars du coin.

Hana acquiesça et se tint prête à quitter le bateau. Elle sautillait désormais d'excitation, se retenant à grande peine de crier aux soldats présents d'accélérer. Pour se calmer, elle les inspecta rapidement. C'était tous des hommes. Elle était une femme dans un monde d'homme.

Le navire jeta enfin l'encre dans le port bondé de la ville de First Drunk. Il était seulement quatre heures de l'après-midi, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de faire ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Enfin, un marine qui avait remarqué son excitation lui annonça avec un sourire qu'elle pouvait descendre. Elle sauta par-dessus la rambarde et atterrit sur le quai composé de pierres blanches. Les yeux clos, elle attendit quelques secondes, puis finit par les ouvrir.

Hana fit un tour sur elle-même en riant. Sa première île !

La ville de First Drunk était une ville uniquement touristique, il n'y avait presque aucune habitation, hormis les nombres hôtels à chaque coin de rues. Les immeubles étaient hauts, du moins c'était l'impression qu'avait Hana, comparé aux petites maisonnettes du village de Fuchsia. Les oreilles de la jeune fille était vrillés de toute sortes de bruits, celui confus des multiples conversations et rires, d'autre de musique étouffées. Jamais Hana n'avait vu pareil ville. C'était une ville où l'ivresse était sans cesse présente, du matin au soir, l'on pouvait trouver des gens dans les rues. Les nombreuses boutiques étaient sans cesse ouvertes, la ville et ses habitants temporaires ne semblaient jamais dormir. C'était le paradis des joueurs, l'enfer des femmes mariées.

Mais il n'y avait pas seulement la ville et ses bâtiments lumineux qui étaient impressionnant. Non, les gens étaient tout aussi étranges. Il arborait des maquillages multicolores, et leurs cheveux étaient tous de couleurs vives. Même leur accoutrement attirait l'attention. C'était des mélanges de nœuds flous, de dentelles blanches, de simili cuir…

Rapidement, sous le regard amusé de son père, Hana s'éloigna. Elle fut vite emportée par la foule. Elle parvint cependant à se réfugier dans la première boutique de vêtement qu'elle trouva. Alors qu'elle restait ébahie par le nombre de vêtements présentés dans le magasin, elle reçue un petit coup à l'arrière de la tête et se retourna vivement. Henry lui lança un petit sourire et s'exclama :

- Toi, tu n'as jamais vu de ville aussi grande, n'est-ce pas ?

Hana lui fit signe que non, dépitée.

- Alors laisse-moi te guider, après tout, je connais cette ville comme ma poche puisque je travaille ici !

- Tu travailles ? Ici ?

- Oui, figures toi que First Drunk n'attire pas seulement les Marines, mais aussi les pirates, lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Hana se tut. Evidemment. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

- Allons, chasse cette petite moue pensive de ton si beau visage Hana-chérie, tu n'es pas là pour réfléchir, mais pour t'amuser ! rigola-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Et sans même demander l'avis de la jeune fille, il l'entraîna dans les rayonnages, lui jetant des habits sur la tête. Hana, surpris, essayait tant bien que mal de n'en laisser tomber aucun. Puis, c'était elle qu'Henry jetait dans une cabine. Ce manège se répéta dans une dizaine de boutiques.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Hana, Henry ne lui choisissait pas des robes à fanfreluches, des tops fluo ou toutes autres choses de ce genre. Il optait pour des vêtements simples, des pantalons très serrés, et petit short, des débardeurs… Ce qu'Hana préférait été sans conteste le pantalon en cuir noir slim.

Alors qu'Hana tendait un tendait des billets pour payer ses achats, Henry la prit par la main et la fit sortir de la boutique.

- Où tu m'emmenés cette fois ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Finit les boutiques ! Je pense que tu auras assez d'habits pour le moment !

Hana leva les yeux au ciel. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de vêtements en sa possession, et sans la fièvre acheteuse d'Henry qui influait sur elle, jamais elle n'aurait acheté tout cela. D'autant que c'était un style très différent du sien, qui dévoilait bien plus ses formes et laisser entrevoir énormément de peau. Heureusement, Henry avait évité tout ce qu'il pourrait la rendre vulgaire, pour ne pas qu'elle ressemble à « une dinde déplumée ».

Les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent au bord du quai. Ils étaient revenus devant le navire de la Marine. Henry lui ordonna de ne pas bouger tandis qu'il allait ranger ses achats dans sa cabine.

Avec un léger sourire, Hana observa son père entrait dans un bar. Le soleil s'était couché. Cependant, la ville était toujours aussi lumineuse. Et bruyante.

Alors qu'elle tripotait son bracelet en argent, Hana vit une chose qui statufia sur place. Plus loin, dans l'ombre de deux bâtiments, une fille se débattait. Deux hommes riaient. Leurs rires gras parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles d'Hana, qui en frissonna. Elle eut tôt fait de comprendre que la jeune fille aux cheveux verts anis était en mauvaise posture. Elle réagit alors au quart de tour. Ses mouvement devinrent flous, tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers l'un des deux hommes, qui avait arraché le chemiser blanc de la jeune fille.

Son poing rencontra la tempe de l'homme, qui, surprit, fut envoyé contre un mur. Son complice grogna et lança :

- Allez sois pas jalouse ma chérie, on va aussi s'occuper de toi !

Hana échangea un regard avec la fille aux cheveux verts. Elle perçut la supplique de cette dernière, et se tourna vers les deux hommes. Ils n'avaient pas l'air si fort qu'ils voulaient le faire croire. Leurs seules armes étaient sûrement leurs railleries.

- Jolis couleurs, s'exclama l'homme que j'avais frappé.

Il regardait, narquois, le bout de ses longs cheveux noirs Un sentiment de colère envahit la brune et l'adrénaline monta en elle. Elle arrivait cependant à rester impassible. La seule réaction qu'elle eut fut de tendre sa main vers les deux compères.

- Ne critique pas l'excellent travail d'Henry.

Sa colère atteignit son paroxysme, et une vive lumière blanche l'entoura. Elle relâcha alors l'électricité qui parcourait mon corps. En l'espace d'une secondes, les hommes furent foudroyés. Ils tombèrent inconscients contre un mur de la ruelle sombre.

Hana abaissa sa main ma main, et se tourna lentement vers la fille aux cheveux verts, craignant sa réaction. Elle avait sa paume devant sa bouche et la regardait fixement.

- Je… commença Hana.

- Merci, la coupa-t-elle en se redressant.

Une petite boucle d'oreille en forme de J s'agitait contre sa mâchoire.

- Je m'appelle Julia.

Elle me tendit la main à sa sauveuse, qui la serra.

- Hana.

Elle lui offrit un sourire, dans lequel Hana vis toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait pour elle. Surprise, un étrange sentiment l'envahit. Il lui réchauffa le cœur et lui coupa le souffle. Julia, toujours en souriant, s'éloigna de la ruelle, m'offrit un dernier signe de la main et disparut dans la foule.

Hana s'appuya au mur, tandis qu'une pensée la traversait.

C'était la première inconnue que la jeune femme sauvait.

Elle commença à rire, tandis que le sentiment qui étreignait son cœur commençait à diminuer. Elle deviendrait Marine, son quotidien serait donc d'aider les gens. Et cela lui plaisait plus que tout.

Elle remarqua enfin quelque chose qui brillait au sol. C'était une boucle d'oreille en forme de J, de couleur rose. Sa propriétaire venait de disparaitre dans la foule. Renonçant à la chercher, ce qui ne serait pas chose aisée étant donné le nombre de personnes présentes dans cette ville, Hana suspendit le bijou à son bracelet, gravant le visage de la jeune femme dans sa mémoire.

Elle s'éloigna enfin de l'endroit d'une marche guillerette, jouant avec une petite boule d'électricité. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est que plus loin, un homme venait de tourner son regard vers la ruelle. Il était accompagné de plusieurs personnes. Une avait un regard particulièrement intelligent, des cheveux noirs noués en une queue de cheval lâche et portait une cigarette entre ses dents. Un autre souriait largement. Il tenait un morceau de viande dans sa main, et été particulièrement imposant. L'homme à la queue de cheval se tourna vers celui qu'il suivait. Une bonne partie de son visage caché par un chapeau de paille.

- Qu'y a –t-il capitaine ? demanda le premier.

Le capitaine, celui au chapeau de paille, haussa les épaules et répondit :

- Rien, j'avais cru voir un éclair mais je me suis trompé.

Il se tourna vers les hommes qui le suivaient et sourit :

- Bien ! N'oubliez pas ! Je vous tous sur la bateau quand nous partirons demain matin, j'ai trouvé l'endroit parfait pour qu'on se pose un moment ! C'est un village méconnu du nom de Futa ! Ou… Fusa… Non… Fuchsia !

* * *

_Devinez qui c'est ! Un chamallow pour celui qui trouve ! Haaaaaa…. Je l'adore tellement lui… Obligé que je le fasse réapparaitre, promis !_


	15. Soldat et Tournoi

_Je suis en VACANNNNCEEES !_

_De ce fait, il n'y aura malheureusement pas de chapitre samedi prochain. Mais j'essayerai de trouver du temps pour en poster un mercredi qui vient. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai absentes, je ne sais même pas quand je reviens de Sardaigne en fait :p_

_Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvés l'identité de l'homme à la fin du chapitre précédant, c'était effectivement Shanks !_

**Mai96**_, _**alana chantelune**_ (merci, si ça peut te faire plaisir, sache qu'on le reverra !), _**Simili D****Axel**_ (c'est bien y'a du progrès :p, Shanks est le plus fooooort !), _**Radji **_et _**Ace et Luffy**_ (Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es mis la larme à l'œil, j'ai bien fait mon travail alors ! Saute ! Saute ! ). Merci pour vos commentaires !_

* * *

15

Soldat et Tournoi

- Notez votre nom ici, ici, et ici. Voilà, maintenant, il me faut quelques signatures, et tout sera complet, annonça un homme en tenue blanche.

Une jeune fille était assise dans un des nombreux bureaux de la base marine de Logue Town. Voilà maintenant une heure que le Dog's Sea s'était ancré au port. La brune aux mèches azurs s'était aussitôt précipitée vers la base, suivie de son père.

En cette journée, les rues étaient quasiment vides. Le temps paraissait figé. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, et les nuages étaient grisâtres, empêchant quiconque de voir ne serait-ce qu'une petite parcelle de couleur bleu. Mais même ce temps maussade ne pouvait entamer l'enthousiasme d'Hana, ainsi que celui de son père. Ce dernier attendait en faisant les cents pas dans le hall de la base de Logue Town, attendant impatiemment que sa fille ressorte du bureau où on l'avait emmené.

Hana se pencha vers la table en fer et signa, se mordant la lèvre. Lorsqu'elle reposa le stylo, le marine qui lui faisait face se leva et lui tendit la main. A son tour, elle se leva, et la lui serra.

- Bienvenue dans la Marine soldat ! s'exclama-t-il en lui souriant.

Hana lui rendit son sourire et sortit en trombe du bureau. Elle tenait fermement dans sa main son papier indiquant qu'elle était une nouvelle recrue. Dès que son père la vit dévaler les escaliers, il courut vers elle et la porta sur ses épaules, attirant le regard de toutes les personnes présentes :

- Ma fille a rejoint la Marine ! Je le savais ! J'ai toujours su qu'elle choisirait cette voie !

Sa fille rigola. Elle était heureuse. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle attendait de pouvoir s'engager. Elle allait enfin pouvoir parcourir les mers, réaliser son rêve ! C'était une nouvelle étape de sa vie qui commençait. De quoi serait-elle faite ? Hana n'en savait rien. Mais elle allait en profiter. Toujours. Toujours profiter.

- Maintenant tu vas devenir Amiral ! Je suis fier de toi gamine ! s'écria son père en la reposant enfin sur le sol.

Il assena son poing sur sa tête pour confirmer ses dires. Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, imperturbable. Elle était entièrement vêtue de violet. Ses cheveux étaient roses clairs. Elle rangea son rouge à lèvre dans une de ses poches et fit un rapide signe de tête en arrivant devant le Vice-Amiral de la Marine.

- Salutations Vice-Amiral Monkey D Garp, je suis Hina, première classe. Hina est intriguée. Est-ce pour le tournoi que vous êtes ici ?

Garp se retourna vers la femme. Elle faisait seulement quelques centimètres de plus qu'Hana mais avait le même corps fin et élancé qu'elle.

- Je suis venu avec ma fille, elle fait partie de la Marine maintenant, répéta-t-il en souriant. De quel tournoi parles-tu ?

La dénommée Hina se tourna vers la fille aux mèches brune et l'inspecta de haut en bas. Finalement, elle eut une ébauche de sourire et dit :

- On pourra vous renseigner à l'accueil. Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de votre fille ?

Garp s'éloignait déjà dans les couloirs. Il fit un signe à sa fille par-dessus son épaule.

- Pas de bêtises gamine !

Hana soupira. Même maintenant qu'elle était devenue Marine, il continuerait de l'appeler ainsi. Elle se tourna vers Hina.

- Tu dois être Hana, dit celle-ci.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ton père n'arrête pas de parler de sa fille qui va rejoindre la Marine. Tous les soldats aux quatre coins des océans ont entendus parler de toi. Il a l'air vraiment très fier de toi.

La brune sourit. Hina lui proposa de la suivre.

- Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle dans la Marine. Depuis quand ?

- Tout juste une demi-heure.

- Je vais t'expliquer comment fonctionne les choses ici.

Elle passa devant une grande salle qu'elle désigna comme étant le réfectoire.

- Ici, c'est le contre-amiral Pudding qui dirige. La base n'est pas encore très grande. Je suis ici depuis trois ans. Tu débuteras au rang d'apprenti, et si tu réussis à prouver ta valeur, tu deviendras seconde classe, première classe, caporal, et ainsi de suite. Hina pourra t'aider, si tu es sage.

Hana lui sourit. Elle commençait déjà à s'habituer à l'étrange manière de parler d'elle à la troisième personne de la femme aux cheveux roses.

- Je n'ai jamais vu d'apprentie femme pour le moment, tu es la première. Hina est curieuse. Es-tu aussi forte que ton père ?

- Ca m'étonnerai, mon père est inégalable, sourit Hana.

Les deux femmes sourirent. Hina poussa alors une porte. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne, avec cinq lits dans les tons bleus et roses pâles. Seulement un était occupé. Une porte était entrouverte, au bout de la pièce, laissant entrevoir une salle de bain carrelée de blanc.

- C'est ici que tu dormiras. Jusqu'alors, il n'y avait que moi, mais nous serons désormais deux.

Hana hocha la tête. Les soldats de son père avait promis de déposer tous les vêtements qu'elle avait auparavant acheté à First Drunk dans sa chambre. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Je vai te montrer l'endroit où tu passeras la plupart de tes journées, le terrain d'entraînement. Suis-moi.

Les deux jeunes femmes fermèrent la porte de leurs dortoirs derrière elles et repartirent dans le couloir. Elles descendirent plusieurs étages et lorsqu'Hina ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour montrer un grand terrain bétonné. Des hommes s'entraînaient par-ci par-là, mais la plus grande partie du terrain était vide. Des personnes vêtues de combinaisons grises montaient des barrières, délimitant un grand espace.

- C'est pour le tournoi, expliqua la première classe.

- Je ne savais pas que les Marines organisaient des tournois entre eux, ajouta Hana, dubitative.

- C'est une première. Le contre-amiral Pudding apprécie beaucoup les jeux. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un petit tournoi à seize participants. Cependant, le fait que ton père soit venu attira pas mal de Marine. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

- Tu y participes ?

- Non, je n'ai…

- Gamine ! cria un homme en les rejoignant.

Hana se tourna, tandis qu'Hina souriait faiblement. Son père lui adressa un immense sourire goguenard et lui colla un papier sur le front. La brune s'empressa de l'enlever, en poussant un petit gémissement et regarda l'inscription.

- Numéro seize ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Connaissant son père, elle avait de bonnes raisons d'être inquiète.

- Il manquait un participant au tournoi, alors je t'ai inscrit. Surprise !

Hana ne put retenir un cri de rage. Hina restait impassible, observant leur échange. Plusieurs Marines s'étaient déjà tournés vers eux, curieux de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la fille du Vice-Amiral.

- Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu me fais une surprise, ça me fait autant plaisir que si tu m'offrais une corde ? dit-elle précipitamment en essayant de se calmer. Je viens à peine d'intégrer la Marine, et toi tu…

- Ca va être drôle, dit Garp en ignorant ce que disait sa fille.

Hana tenta de lui envoyer un coup de pied mais il faisait déjà demi-tour, se dirigeant vers les organisateurs de l'évènement. La brune demanda alors à la première classe :

- Où est-ce qu'on peut se désinscrire ?

- Nulle part.

Evidemment. Hana poussa un soupir de résignation et continua :

- Et quand commence-t-il ce maudit tournoi ?

- Cet après-midi.

Cette fois, Hana manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Hina posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et dit :

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, soit tu confirmes ce que ton père disait sur toi, soit tu te ridiculises devant tout le monde.

- C'était censé me rassurer ça ?

Hina rigola légèrement et l'entraîna avec elle au réfectoire. Bien que la femme ne veuille pas le montrer, elle semblait heureuse de pouvoir enfin discuter avec un homologue féminin. Ensemble, elles débarquèrent dans la cantine de la Marine et s'installèrent à une table. Hana refusa tout d'abord d'avalé quoique ce soit mais sa compagne de dortoir l'obligea à manger.

- Prends des forces, tu en auras besoin.

Elle avait vraiment un bien étrange manière de rassurer les gens. Hina se leva alors, lui disant qu'elle avait du travail, et la laissa seule. Pensive, Hana déchiqueta lentement la pelure de sa clémentine. Un homme aux cheveux gris-bleu attira son regard mais quand elle releva la tête, il n'y avait personne. Sûrement le fruit de son imagination.

Hana scrutait discrètement les visages masculins qui l'entouraient. Parmi eux se trouvaient ses adversaires. Cette histoire de tournoi la fatiguait déjà. Elle aurait dû intégrer la Marine un jour après, elle aurait ainsi pu l'éviter. Elle aurait aussi pu avoir un père plus compréhensif, qui ne l'aurait pas inscrite à un évènement si stupide. Comme si elle voulait se faire remarquer. Son souhait le plus cher était justement de se fondre dans la masse. Elle avait toujours était claire, elle n'était pas la fille de… Mais juste Monkey D Hana. Point.

La perspective du tournoi l'inquiétait énormément. Tout d'abord elle n'avait aucune idée de la force de ses adversaires. Elle ne connaissait même pas les règles. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il faudrait qu'elle use de son fruit du démon, qu'elle ne maîtrisait presque pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris pour le moment, c'était le contenir, ce qui lui avait permis de savoir garder plus ou moins son calme. Mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à l'utiliser. Elle ne connaissait presque aucune attaque, mis à part celle de balancer un éclair dans le tas en espérant que la cible tombe comme une mouche.

Le temps passait, et Hana était toujours assise au réfectoire, réduisant pensivement sa clémentine en miette. Un homme se planta devant elle et inspecta avec un petit sourire les restes du pauvre fruit.

- Tu es Monkey D Hana ? questionna-t-il.

La brune confirma d'un hochement de tête, son esprit encore à des kilomètres de la salle.

- Le tournoi commence dans dix minutes.

Ce qui la ramena aussitôt à la réalité.

- Déjà ? s'exclama-t-elle en se levant, faisant par la même occasion tomber sa chaise.

- Oui déjà, tout le monde est sur le terrain d'entraînement. Viens, je vai t'y emmener.

Hana le suivit. L'homme parut remarquer sa nervosité car il dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

- Tu ne me connais même pas, rétorqua-t-elle en un souffle.

- Non, mais ton père ne cesse de faire des éloges de tes talents.

- Il devrait pas, rumina Hana.

Le soldat fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et s'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent arrivé au terrain d'entraînement, qui était bondé de Marines. Le seul espace libre était l'arène improvisée où elle ne tarderait pas à combattre. Sous les yeux de tous.

Hana chassa cette idée et remarqua son père, qui lui souriait largement. Il était tranquillement assis, les bras croisés, son chapeau tête de chien sur la tête. A côté de lui se tenait un homme tout aussi grand, au teint bronzé. Il portait des petites lunettes de soleil aux verres teintés. Il buvait tranquillement une boisson d'où s'échappait de la fumée, et était nonchalamment assis sur son siège.

- C'est l'Amiral Kizaru ! s'exclama le soldat qui avait amené la brune jusqu'au terrain.

Hana n'avait jamais eu autant la pression de toute sa vie.

* * *

_Hey ! Elle est dans la merde !_

_A mercredi mes petits choux !_


	16. Longues jambes et Pudding

_Merci à _**Mai96**, **Gol D Asuna**_ (moi aussi ils me manquent… c'est horrible n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on les reverra, les petits Ace et Luffy !), _**Gonzalezgirl-4**_, _**Simili D Axel**_ (On va tous l'encourager maintenant ouiiiii !) et _**Ace et Luffy**_ (MOI je suis en va-can-ces ! J'oublierai pas de penser à toi quand je serai partie :D. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien qu'elle gagne mais… mouhaha… :p)_

_On sort tous nos pompon pour encourager Hana maintenant !_

* * *

_**16**_

_**Longues jambes et Pudding**_

- J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop amochée, murmura un homme.

Le soldat s'éloigna, pour se rapprocher de l'Amiral qu'il avait auparavant repéré, laissant une brune esseulée derrière lui. Les Marines présents sur le terrain d'entraînements parlaient joyeusement entre eux. Certains avaient même ramené leurs bourses dans le but de parier.

Les muscles d'Hana se contractèrent. Elle allait devoir se battre. Et cette fois, ce ne serait pas seulement contre une femme bandit, ou encore deux petits voyons qui attaquaient les jeunes filles dans des ruelles. Non, ce serait des Marines. Des hommes entraînés. Avec de l'expérience, avec de la force. Peut-être bien plus qu'elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'est que ses entraînements avec son père allaient porter ses fruits. Même si leurs entraînements consistaient plus à des cours d'esquives de ses poings.

Un homme à l'étrange coiffure violette se leva avec un petit air suffisant et s'approcha du centre de l'arène délimitée par les barrières de fortune. Il écarta les bras comme pour englober tous les soldats présents, et commença à parler d'une voix mielleuse :

- Le tournoi, de ma création, tout droit sorti de ma génialissime intelligence, a pour but de renforcer les liens entre les soldats de cette base. Les seize participants s'affronteront, sous l'œil aiguisé de l'arbitre, c'est-à-dire moi. Sauf accident, les meurtres sont bien évidemment proscrits. Que le tournoi du Contre-Amiral Pudding commence !

Hana ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils. Les Marines aimaient-ils donc tous parler ainsi d'eux à la troisième personne ?

Le dénommé Pudding, rejoignit son siège, à côté du grand Kizaru, et claqua des mains, annonçant ainsi les premiers participants. Deux hommes s'avancèrent alors sur l'arène. Et le combat commença.

Hana regardait, fascinée, les deux adversaires s'affronter. L'adrénaline monta en elle. Son sang bouillonnait déjà dans ses veines. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'admettre devant son père, mais en cet instant, elle avait hâte de se battre, de se défouler. Elle retint difficilement un petit sourire qui aurait pu la faire passer pour une psychopathe et s'approcha de l'arène. A l'instant même où elle s'arrêtait, le contre-amiral claquait dans ses mains, annonçant la fin du combat. Un homme avait le visage en sang, et parvenait à peine à bouger. Le vainqueur rejoignit rapidement l'infirmerie, tout sourire.

Sept combats s'enchaînèrent ainsi, mais l'esprit d'Hana était ailleurs. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû profiter du temps qu'il lui restait pour analyser les techniques et les styles de combats de ses potentiels futurs adversaires mais elle avait de nouveau cru voir une tête gris-bleu dans la foule. Son attention était entièrement détournée.

Pudding claqua pour la huitième fois des mains, et annonça :

- Ikuzu Asal contre Monkey D Hana !

Hana sentit qu'une personne aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux azurs se dirigeait vers un côté de l'arène. Elle mit un temps comprendre que l'adversaire qu'il attendait impatiemment n'était autre qu'elle, et se réveilla enfin. L'adrénaline lui coupa le souffle. Enfin, elle fit face à son premier adversaire.

De toute évidence, c'était un marine comme les autres. Il portait un sabre au côté, et le dégaina lentement. Ses yeux d'aciers fixaient Hana avec détermination.

Exactement le regard qu'elle aimait.

Sans même réfléchir, son corps évita mécaniquement le premier coup que lui portait le marine. Elle sauta derrière lui et l'observa de nouveau. Le combat avait commencé.

- Redescends sur terre gamine, la nargua son père.

Elle lui adressa un regard meurtrier. Il avait au moins eu le mérite de la réveiller complètement, ses mots lui avait fait l'effet d'une véritable douche froide. Elle remarqua que l'attention de tous les marines était rivée sur elle. Hana chassa les rougeurs qui perçaient sur ses joues et se concentra sur son adversaire, bien décidée à prouver qu'elle n'était pas seulement une « fille de ».

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui se précipita vers son opposant. N'ayant jamais appris à se servir d'une lame, elle ne pouvait riposter sur le même terrain qu'Ikuzu. Cependant, elle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui, et cela grâce à son fruit du démon. Mais elle voulait le garder pour plus tard, pour le moment, mieux valait cacher aux autres cette capacité.

Le sabre d'Ikuzu lui coupa légèrement la joue et son sang gicla sur son nouveau pull. Elle s'abaissa, se positionnant de la même manière qu'un félin, et fit rapidement un tour sur elle-même pour prendre de la vitesse. Sa jambe atteignit son objectif. Elle donna un grand coup de pied qui vida momentanément la cage thoracique de l'homme. Après avoir tenté en vain de la trancher de son sabre, il était épuisé. Il ne se releva pas.

Le Contre-Amiral annonça la fin du combat et se tourna aussitôt vers Garp, qui cria :

- Bien joué gamine ! On voit tout de suite qui t'a entraîné !

Hana fit une grimace et quitta en vitesse le terrain, gênée d'être le centre d'attention de toute la base. Elle sentit cependant un regard perçant pesé sur son dos, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle se cacha dans l'ombre d'une colonne et reprit son souffle. Ce combat avait été relativement simple, elle avait eu de la chance.

A cette heure-ci, elle devait être l'unique sujet de conversation de tous les Marines. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire sur elle.

Son deuxième combat arriva bien vite, et cette fois ce fut contre un homme de petite taille, armé de deux pistolets. Aussitôt, un plan se mit en place dans l'esprit d'Hana.

Pudding claqua des mains.

Le combat débuta.

Hana commença à tournoyer à toute vitesse autour du Marine, évitant avec autant de grâce et de souplesse qu'un chat les balles qu'il lui envoyait. Elle eut un petit sourire. Elle s'amusait, tout simplement. La danse continua, tandis que la Marine essayait en vain de l'atteindre. Sans jamais y parvenir.

Le moment qu'Hana avait tant attendu arriva. Le Marine se trouvait désormais à court de munitions. Elle profita de son moment de stupéfaction pour se fondre vers lui et lui assenait un coup à l'arrière de la nuque, du simple revers de la main. Le point qu'elle avait visé fut atteint, encore une fois.

Hana s'autorisa un sourire satisfait quand le tireur s'écroula au sol, momentanément paralysé. Garp riait à en perdre haleine. Il fallait croire que leurs entraînements avaient finalement aboutis.

Elle quitta le plus discrètement possible, tandis que les soldats commençaient à s'enthousiasmer à son sujet.

- Bien, il est temps de commencer les demi-finales. La première épreuve opposera Warner Oslo à Monkey D Hana, annonça le Contre-Amiral.

Garp s'était levé pour mieux s'approcher de l'arène. Hana soupira. Elle allait lui passer un savon à la fin du tournoi. S'il n'avait pas pris une si mauvaise initiative, et eut un goût si prononcé pour les mauvaises surprises, elle n'en serait pas là. Mais malheureusement, elle y était, et autant gagner.

Hana releva la tête et découvrit son adversaire. C'était un homme des plus étranges. Ses jambes mesuraient bien deux mètres de hauts, rendant son torse minuscule en comparaison. L'homme sourit de toutes ses dents en or et dit :

- Dommage gamine, je n'aime pas perdre.

- Il y a que le psychopathe avec son bonnet-chien qui a le droit de m'appeler ainsi, dentier d'or, rétorqua Hana en souriant.

Elle entendit Garp se plaindre mais n'y prêta pas attention. L'homme venait de lui assener un coup de pied qu'elle ne parvint pas à éviter. Elle le reçut dans les côtes. Quand elle atterrit trois mètres plus loin, elle se releva et cracha un peu de sang. Le liquide pourpre contrastait d'une manière saisissante avec la couleur grise du béton. Un nouveau coup l'a sorti de sa contemplation. L'homme aux longues jambes la maintenait au sol.

Il était évident que le combat n'était pas à l'avantage de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un petit gémissement rageur et se défit rapidement de son adversaire, qui ne s'attendait déjà plus à aucune résistance de sa part. Il l'avait sous-estimé. Hana à l'autre bout de l'arène, le temps de réfléchir. Les soldats étaient partagés, certains pariant sur elle, d'autres sur Warner Oslo. Elle en entendit même regretter leur choix. Un homme murmura :

- Finalement, la fille de Monkey D Garp est décevante.

Peut-être était-elle la seule à l'avoir entendue, mais cela eut aussitôt l'effet de la booster, autant qu'un électrochoc. Elle esquiva son adversaire et lui donna un rapide coup de coude dans les omoplates. Mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter, ou alors il cachait très bien son jeu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. C'était dommage. Elle avait jusqu'alors espéré garder sa botte secrète pour la finale, mais il était évident qu'elle n'égalait guère la force physique de son adversaire.

Elle courba légèrement les jambes et ferma les yeux, en attente du choc. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que son opposant souriait. Elle l'entendit prendre une poussée sur ses jambes et bondir. Une seconde. Il ne pouvait que saisir l'occasion qu'elle lui offrait. C'était juste trop beau. Deux secondes. Et la longue jambe d'Oslo s'abattit avec un bruit sourd sur son crâne. La foule cessa instantanément de parler. Hana sentit le sourire de Warner s'élargir. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, elle aussi se permit un sourire.

Ses mains jaillirent du long de son corps et saisirent la jambe aussi dure qu'un roc. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lança à son adversaire :

- Désolée, mais le vieux psychopathe frappe beaucoup plus fort que ça.

L'horrible sourire de Warner Oslo se figea tandis qu'un courant électrique se propager en lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La seule jambe qui le maintenait encore debout céda et il tomba au sol, grillé comme une mouche. Hana relâcha sa prise, victorieuse.

- Bien ! Monkey D Hana se qualifie pour la finale ! annonça Pudding d'une voix étrangement enjôleuse à la foule.

Les soldats se mirent à applaudir, certains impressionnés, d'autres ravis d'avoir porté leurs espoirs, et leur argent, sur elle. Quelques-uns se posaient des questions quant à l'étrange pouvoir que semblait posséder la jeune fille.

Hana se tourna vers son père et lui adressa un petit sourire. Son regard glissa vers l'impressionnant Amiral Kizaru. Il avait son nez plongé dans sa tasse fumante, mais elle devinait que derrière ses lunettes de soleil, l'homme l'inspectait de haut en bas.

- Sans plus attendre, nous allons assister à la finale du tournoi du Contre-Amiral Pudding !

La brune se figea, surprise. Elle aperçut Hina, qui lui adressait un étrange sourire, l'air de dire « tu n'as aucune chance gamine ».

Elle n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire.

* * *

_Youpi ! Maintenant elle est __**encore plus **__dans la merde ! Et tout ça avec une base entière de la Marine qui l'observer, avec Kizaru, Garp… hihi !_

_Nouvelle devinette : à votre avis, qui sera son dernier adversaire ? Je sais que vous pouvez trouver !_

_Les combats étaient-ils bien décrits ? :S_

_Je rappelle qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant une semaine, alors on se retrouve… bah… plus tard !_

_Bonne vacances tout le monde._


	17. Enfumeur et Cigare

_**I'M BACK !**_

_Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de se réveiller avec le soleil, de prendre son iPod et de lire tranquillement les reviews que vous m'envoyez, puis ne rien faire du tout de la journée… En parlant de reviews, je pense que vous avez tous le droit à un câlin ! 13 commentaires en un peu plus d'une semaine… Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Ça vous dit d'essayer de battre ce nouveau record ? Perso je n'ai rien contre … _

_Donc, _**Anna1819, Guest **_(plus mystérieux comme nom tu ne fais pas :p), _**Radji**_ (Exactement !), _**Simili D Axel **_(Toi aussi tu as trouvé !), _**saphir45, minimilie, vampirenessi, Deathgothika, Ace et Luffy **_(oh tu sais mes vacances se terminent lundi, alors ce sera plutôt à TOI de penser à moi ! J'en sortirais d'autre sur Garp, si cela peut te faire plaisir ! Aie… on risque de ne pas le voir pendant longtemps, choupinou d'amour 1 et 2 doivent grandir, et je ne tiens pas à changer trop l'histoire, ils doivent aussi se construire sans Hana) , _**Gol D Asuna, ****Delmyr-Luna **_(oh ! ravie de constater que tu ne t'es point égarée ! Tu penses bien, c'est effectivement lui son prochain adversaire. Bah justement en fait, tu comprendras pourquoi ils arrivent à la toucher dans ce chapitre_. Tu les reverras; promis !) _Je remercie chacun de vous pour vos commentaires !_

_Il faut aussi que je rassure certains d'entre vous. On reverra Ace et Luffy, mais seulement quand ils deviendront pirates. Ah, et autre précision, le personnage de Pudding n'est pas sorti tout le droit de mon imagination, il existe vraiment (même qu'il s'est fait tué par Arlong le nu-lleuuuh)_

* * *

_**17**_

_**Enfumeur et Cigare**_

Un homme arriva d'une démarche assurée sur le terrain. Il avait une simple veste grise claire, portant des cigares comme on portait des munitions, qui dévoilait son torse blanc et musclé. Il avait des cheveux gris-bleu et des yeux orageux qui scrutaient avec intérêt la brune en face de lui. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et en tira deux cigares. De la fumée s'échappa des tréfonds de sa gorge.

Hana était incapable de décrire correctement son expression. Il semblait à la fois ennuyé, et déterminé. Il ne gênait d'ailleurs pas pour regarder son adversaire de haut. Hana frissonna. Cet homme avait quelque chose d'intimidant qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Tout chez lui était symbole de puissance, jusqu'à ses mains aux doigts légèrement courbés, comme s'il s'appétait à se jeter sur sa proie, jusqu'à ses épaules aussi large et musclée que celle d'un taureau.

- On va régler ça vite fait, murmura-t-il en saisissant la jitte accrochée à l'arrière de sa veste.

Hana eut tout juste le temps de réagir. Elle se jeta au dernier moment sur le côté et évita ainsi le coup que lui portait l'homme au regard gris. Celui-ci continuait tranquillement de fumer, ses deux cigares suspendus à ses lèvres. La jeune fille se redressa, agacée que son adversaire la prenne si peu au sérieux. Il paraissait évident qu'il comptait la mettre au tapis en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Plus loin, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rose observait le combat avec amusement. Elle n'avait aucun espoir pour la jeune fille, qui se ferait ratatiner en beauté par le Sergent-Chef.

L'homme se dirigea de nouveau vers la brune, qui paraissait toute petite à côté de lui. Elle aurait probablement pu éviter son arme si son attention n'avait pas été détournée. Cet homme… Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais impossible de se rappeler où.

La jitte de son adversaire la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle retint un cri. Le visage de son opposant était à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils. L'avait-il reconnu ?

Il s'éloigna d'elle. Hana baissa sa tête et constata avec horreur l'étendue des dégâts. La jitte s'était enfoncée dans son ventre, et bien que la douleur mit un temps à arriver, comme si tous les nerfs de son corps étaient paralysés, elle la ressentait bien assez désormais. Elle lui vrilla le cerveau, lui fit mordre ses lèvres jusqu'au sang. Chaque goutte de sang qu'elle perdait, chaque goutte qui tombait sur le sol… Elle le ressentait. Comme si c'était elle-même qui tombait, s'écrasant sur le sol bétonné de l'arène.

L'homme la regardait maintenant avec une légère pointe d'amusement, nullement perturbé par le liquide rougeâtre qui s'écoulait de la plaie d'Hana.

- C'est étrange. Ton fruit du démon ne s'est pas encore entièrement réveillé.

La brune eut une grimace provoqué par la douleur et dit avec difficulté :

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es un logia, et pourtant l'on peut encore te toucher. C'est inhabituel.

Hana ne comprenait absolument pas où il venait en venir. Pourquoi personne ne pourraient-ils la toucher ? Etait-elle censée disparaître entièrement pour se transformer en électricité ? Comment un fruit ne pouvait-il pas s'éveiller ? Ou bien ne réagissait-il tout simplement pas aux attaques qu'il lui était porté ?

La jeune Marine retira ses deux mains de sa plaie béante et les tendis en avant, puis ferma les yeux. De l'électricité commença à se concentrer dans ses paumes, comme elle avait si bien appris à le faire. Générer de l'énergie. Etait-ce finalement tout ce dont elle était capable ?

La foule retint son souffle. Des éclairs les rendaient momentanément aveugles. La lumière vive qui s'échappait des mains de la brune avait des reflets bleus. Soudainement, l'énergie se libéra entièrement et se dirigea vers le Marine à la veste ouverte.

Mais elle ne n'atteint jamais son objectif. Hana plissa les yeux, surprise. L'endroit où se tenait auparavant son adversaire était maintenant englobé d'une fumée blanche et épaisse. Impossible de voir à travers. Impossible de savoir si Hana avait touché sa cible. Lentement, il lui sembla que la fumée se dirigeait vers elle, pour finir par l'entourer.

Sa blessure l'empêchait de bouger. Alors que ses mains rouges de sang se tendaient devant elle comme pour éloigner la prison blanche, un nuage se dirigea vers elle. La jeune fille retint brusquement son souffle. Elle ne voyait plus rien, hormis cette étrange fumée sortie de nulle part. Elle l'immobilisait sur place. Le plus petit mouvement était devenu impossible. Un sentiment de claustrophobie l'envahit. Son cœur s'emballa. Une panique lente et douce s'insinua en elle. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et prit une grande inspiration.

La fumée s'insinua alors dans ses poumons, et la fit suffoquer. Ses organes s'enflammèrent, son cœur ralentit tandis que son cerveau se déconnectait de la réalité. Le sentiment de compression se concentra sur son cœur. Elle ne voyait plus que des étoiles. Sa respiration paniquée se coupa, son cœur rata un battement.

Puis, Hana tomba.

* * *

Un homme était assis sur une petite chaise en bois. La chaise manquait de s'écrouler aux moindre de ses mouvements. Il observait une jeune fille allongée sur le lit qui lui faisait face. Son visage pâle était paisible. Un drap blanc empêchait quiconque de voir la profonde blessure qu'elle portait au ventre. Ses mains reposaient sur le drap, et sa peau d'une teinte maladive contrastait avec la blancheur éclatante du fin tissus.

L'infirmerie était plongée dans la pénombre. La fille était la seule patiente présente dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit alors en large et un homme aux cheveux violets montés sur sa tête s'approcha de l'imposant Vice-Amiral à la barbe grise. Une femme en uniforme violet le suivait.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Pudding d'une voix lointaine, son ton signifiant clairement que la question était plus une politesse qu'autre chose.

Garp ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, les bras croisés, son regard posé sur sa fille. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il était ainsi, figé tel une statue, à attendre le réveil de la jolie brune.

Hina posa sa main sur le front de la patiente et déclara :

- Elle s'est réchauffée.

Les trois visiteurs se postèrent au tour du lit. L'homme barbu ne bougeait toujours pas. Le visage d'Hina était vide d'expression. Le Contre-Amiral avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Doucement, les paupières de la brune papillonnèrent. Garp se pencha en avant.

Hana ouvrit enfin les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la seule lampe allumée de la pièce, qui lui brûla la rétine. Elle tourna sa tête sur le côté. Elle se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Son corps flottait encore dans le pays des rêves, tandis que son esprit reprenait peu à peu conscience.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme assis à ses côtés. Son sourire lui rappelait quelque chose. Il lui était familier.

- Papa ?

Le sourire de son père s'élargit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix était pâteuse. Mais malgré cela, Garp entendit parfaitement ce qu'elle disait et lui abattit son poing sur la tête. La jeune Marine manqua de défaillir de nouveau.

- C'est pas le moment de dormir gamine ! railla le grand homme.

Le Contre-Amiral fixait son supérieur avec effarement, surpris de la violente manière dont il saluait son unique fille. Hina, elle, était impassible. Aussi réactive qu'une moule dans une casserole.

- Tu te sens comment ? demanda-t-elle.

Hana eut un petit sourire. Le geste de son père avait au moins eu l'effet de la faire descendre de son nuage.

- Légèrement engourdie, mais je vais bien.

- Je savais que t'étais solide ! lança son père en se levant.

Le Marine aux cheveux violets se rapprocha d'elle et dit :

- Je tenais à vous féliciter personnellement pour les trois combats que vous avez remportés avec brio. Vous êtes désormais un soldat de première classe. Félicitations soldat Monkey D Hana.

Garp éclata de rire et donna une tape sur l'épaule du Contre-Amiral. Son père ne cessait de dire qu'il s'en doutait depuis le début. Hana, elle, se sentait légèrement à côté de la plaque. Elle avait monté de deux classes ? Comme ça ?

- C'est normal tu sais. Warner Oslo était un Sergent, et tu l'as battu. A la place du Contre-Amiral, je t'aurai accordé le titre de Sergent, mais bon… C'est déjà pas mal. Désormais nous sommes au même niveau camarade, acheva Hina avec un sourire.

Hana le lui rendit. Un élan de fierté la parcourut. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une Marine montait de deux grades en l'espace d'un après-midi. Et ce n'était aussi pas tous les jours qu'un homme manquait d'assommer sa fille blessée à son réveil.

La brune poussa un soupir résigné. Pourquoi sa famille ne pouvait tout simplement cesser d'avoir des membres tous plus déjantés les uns que les autres. Elle se faisait parfois l'impression d'être la seule personne censée dans le lot. Ce qui était certainement le cas.

Soudainement, elle se rappela de la raison de sa présence dans l'infirmerie de la base, et questionna Hina :

- Où est-il ?

La femme aux cheveux roses comprit aussitôt de qui elle parlait.

- Je n'en sais rien, sûrement encore de sortie en ville.

Elle se détourna et quitta l'infirmerie à pas lents, la laissant seule avec les deux hommes qui entretenait une discussion des plus animée.

Hana s'enfonça dans ses oreillers. Ce sentiment. Elle avait bien cru voir sa dernière arriver. Ses poumons n'avait été rempli que de fumée. Cette panique qui lui avait fait perdre ses moyens… Rien que l'idée d'y penser la rendait malade.

Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas seulement sa claustrophobie qui l'avait empêché de sa mouvoir. La fumée l'avait maintenue au sol.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus rester dans cette infirmerie. Elle n'avait plus sommeil. L'ambiance glaciale et ce lit étranger dans lequel elle se trouvait la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle profita de l'inattention de ses deux visiteurs pour se lever et rejoindre en vitesse la porte de l'infirmerie. Deux secondes plus tard, elle était dehors. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Son ventre la lança soudainement. Un bandage en recouvrait une bonne partie. Cependant, on avait dû lui administrer des anesthésiants, car elle ne ressentait presque plus aucune douleur.

Hana s'empressa de mettre le plus distance possible entre elle et l'infirmerie. Elle courut donc aussi vite que son état le lui permettait jusque sa chambre, qui était heureusement vide, et se mit des vêtements plus convenables que la tenue bleue et inconfortable qu'elle portait.

Rasant les murs pour éviter de se faire repérer, elle sortit de la base. Une multitude de possibilités s'offrait à elle.

* * *

_Et maintenant que va-t-elle faire ? Qui était donc cet homme qu'elle semble connaître ? Certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà deviné !_

_J'allais presque oublié, j'ai posté le début d'une nouvelle fic, qui sera en rapport avec Justice Absolue (les deux perso principaux se rencontreront, si c'est pas merveilleux ça !). Faut bien que je me fasse de la pub :p_

_Maintenant faîtes péter les commentaires !_


	18. Rhum et Echafaud

_9 commentaires, oui, je suis satisfaite :) Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut se relâcher !_

**Florette, Gonzalezgirl-4, Innocens, Simili D Axel, Anna1819, Radji, Ace et Luffy **_(Si tu oses me narguer parce que toi tu es en vacances et pas moi, je fais la grève des chocolats -même si ça me ferait du bien en fait- ! Mimi ? Garp ? Ah non ! Garp c'est le pire père, psychopapa, de toute la terre ! Il est pas meu-gnon ! Oui, elle montera de grade, il le faut bien ! Je sais déjà jusqu'où elle va monter : c'est le... ah bah non je te le dirai pas, tu le sauras surement dans une soixantaine de chapitres :D),_ **Gol D Asuna **_(tu sais que je t'aimes bien toi ? surtout quand tu laisses deux commentaires !). Merci de vos commentaires !_

_Bonne fête du travail à tous (fête du travail où personne ne travail, cherchez la logique...)_

* * *

**18**

**Rhum et Echafaud**

Hana se baladait à pas lents dans les rues de Logue Town, sous le ciel étoilé. Elle était déjà venue dans cette ville. Il y a longtemps. Environ dix ans. La ville où tout commence et tout se termine, voilà ce que proclamait les panneaux qu'elle avait aperçu. Quelle ironie, elle en aurait presque rit. Pour elle, Logue Town signifiait un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle vie en tant que soldat de la Marine. Et pourtant, enfant, c'était à une fin qu'elle avait assisté.

Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé. Mais se souvenirs étaient restés intacts. Elle aurait encore pu ressentir la moindre goutte de pluie, le moindre souffle de vent, des années après. Ce sentiment qui avait pris possession de la foule. Ces cris, la honte qu'elle avait éprouvée envers l'espèce humaine, envers ses semblables. Envers… elle-même ? Elle, simple spectatrice.

Ce jour-là, elle n'avait été rien de plus qu'une fillette au bon milieu d'une foule en délire. Avait-elle tout compris ? Certainement pas. Elle n'avait pas entièrement compris le reste du public.

Et pourtant, il y avait eu des gens qui portaient des regards différents sur l'exécution du plus grand pirate de tous les temps.

Chacun avait sûrement ressenti cela à sa manière.

La manière dont elle, depuis peu marine, l'avait compris n'était tout simplement pas « acceptable ». C'est ce qu'aurait peut-être dit un supérieur particulièrement retors. Mais c'était ainsi.

Ce jour-là, elle avait vu un aspect de la piraterie qu'elle n'imaginait pas. Les pirates n'avaient alors plus tous été des sauvages sanguinaires, des êtres dénués de cœurs, uniquement portés par l'appât du gain. Il y avait eu du blanc, et du noir. Et ce partout.

Hana s'arrêta. Elle se tenait droite, en dessous d'une fenêtre. Elle était tombée sur quelqu'un ce jour-là. Un garçon d'environ cinq ans son aîné. Mais impossible de se rappeler de son nom…

Elle reprit donc ce chemin, longeant les principales rues de la ville. Une joyeuse agitation régnait autour d'elle. Les rues étaient propres et toutes pavées de gris. Des marchands la hélèrent sur la place du marché, mais elle ne leur prêta pas attention. Le regard de la brune était irrésistiblement attiré par un point. Plus qu'un tournant. Quelques pas. Une poignée de secondes.

La jeune fille déboucha sur une immense place sur laquelle se pressaient des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards. Mais encore une fois, elle ne leur accorda pas un regard. Car plus loin, aussi imposant et identique que dans ses souvenirs, se dressait l'échafaud où le seigneur des pirates avait trouvé la mort. Elle s'en approcha jusqu'à pouvoir y poser sa main. Le sang qu'elle avait vu ce jour-là avait disparu. Elle se demanda qui avait chargé de le nettoyer. Et surtout, qu'avait-on fait du corps ?

Elle resta quelques temps ainsi, la main posée sur une des barres qui constituait la grande structure. Puis elle se reprit. Ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir. Se retourner. Marcher, s'éloigner. Surtout, ne pas réfléchir.

Hana s'éloigna de la place tel un fantôme, encore moins consciente des gens qui l'entourait qu'avant. Elle se plaisait à se dire que c'était l'effet des calmants qu'on lui avait administrés. Un mensonge. Peut-être. Sûrement.

Il aurait certainement été plus simple de devenir pirate. Un pirate mauvais, sans cœur, comme le racontait les histoires. Il était toujours plus difficile de gagner la confiance des gens que de se faire craindre d'eux. Deux compliments valaient une insulte. Elle aurait pu terrifier les enfants, depuis leurs petits berceaux. Tuer des gens pour le simple plaisir de tuer, crié juste pour dire de crier, sourire pour faire peur. Mais elle n'aurait pu se regarder dans un miroir.

Alors, elle avait choisi de devenir marine. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attirait au fond ?

Rien. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était que ses proches soit heureux.

Elle pouvait aussi réaliser son rêve, par la même occasion. Mais cela était une option. Ceux qu'elle aimait passer irrémédiablement avant elle. Cela avait toujours été le cas.

Hana aimait la liberté. Son frère était un révolutionnaire, son fils un futur pirate, son père un Marine, son neveu un petit démon qui risquait aussi de devenir pirate. Et elle était libre de tous les aimer.

La jeune fille se passa une main sur le front. Elle se sentait légèrement fatiguée, elle n'avait pu encore récupérer des quatre combats. Même une insomniaque comme elle avait le droit à ses heures de repos.

Hana s'était arrêtée dans une ruelle sombre et malfamée. Aucun rayon de lune ne venait s'aventurer dans cette atmosphère inquiétante. Les murs étaient légèrement délabrés. Ici ne parvenait plus la rumeur des conversations. La rue était plongée dans un calme plat, pesant. A une dizaine de mètre d'elles, une porte était entrouverte. Une pancarte en bois au-dessus de la porte indiquait :

« Bar Gol D Roger ».

Intriguée, la jolie brune passa la porte et se trouva plongée dans une inquiétante semi-pénombre. Elle descendit une volée de marches, et se retrouva devant deux petits battants de porte, qu'elle passa.

A cette heure avancée de la nuit, le bar était presque vide. Seulement cinq personnes y étaient présentes. Deux discutait tranquillement dans un coin, assis sur des chaises en bois, leurs grandes chopes de bières posées sur une table du même matériau. Les murs étaient en partie blanc et en bois. A droite, un bar longeait le mur, caché par des étagères remplies de bouteilles d'alcool. Devant se trouvaient des tabourets au coussin violet, à l'aspect confortable. Un homme était assis sur l'un de ses tabourets, une bouteille de rhum dans une de ses mains gantées.

Hana le reconnut aussitôt.

Le barman l'aperçut et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

L'homme qui lui faisait face se retourna vers elle.

Ses yeux anthracite la scrutèrent. Ses cheveux aux reflets blancs brillèrent un instant, tandis qu'il bougeait légèrement la tête.

- Déjà sur pied ? lança-t-il d'une voix peu amène.

Hana ne fit pas un geste. Elle avait toujours cette étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Et il y avait aussi cet autre sentiment, qu'elle était incapable de décrire, mais qui lui murmurait tout bas de s'approcher de lui.

- Asseyez-vous jeune femme, s'exclama le barman en désignant une le tabouret à côté du client à la bouteille de rhum.

Elle rejoignit les deux hommes, aussi muette qu'une tombe. Le barman, un homme aux épaules larges, mais qui commençait à se vouter avec l'âge, lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaita boire. Elle prit exemple sur son supérieur et commanda du rhum. Le barman aux traits ridés lui déposa une bouteille devant elle. Hana se permit alors un sourire et commenta :

- Une boisson de pirate.

L'homme aux yeux gris ne réagit pas. Mais elle sentait son regard posé sur elle. Alors elle ne se retourna pas, sirotant le liquide qui lui brûla aussitôt la gorge. Lorsqu'elle reposa la bouteille sur le bar en bois, il dit, de sa voix grave et claire :

- Je vous ai déjà vu.

- Moi aussi.

Ils n'éprouvaient tout deux pas le besoin de signaler qu'ils ne parlaient pas de leur combat de l'après-midi. Hana inspecta de nouveau le bar. Le bar de Gol D Roger. Un éclair de compréhension la traversa, et elle se retourna vers l'homme. Ses yeux croisèrent aussitôt les siens, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, se traitant intérieurement d'idiote.

- L'exécution, chuchota-t-elle.

Le regard du mastodonte se fit plus ombrageux. Une éclaircie perça soudain la couverture de nuages grisâtres qu'étaient ses yeux, et il dit avec un petit sourire, le premier qu'elle lui voyait :

- La fille tombée du ciel ?

- Elle-même, répliqua Hana en lui rendant son sourire, avec cependant plus d'enthousiasme.

Un silence s'installa. Lui n'avait apparemment aucune envie de parler de cette journée, qu'ils avaient plus ou moins vécus ensembles. Il tira une bouffa de ses deux cigares, qu'il conservait même pour boire.

- Alors vous…

Elle hésita un peu puis acheva :

- Vous êtes désormais le Sergent-Chef Smoker.

- Et toi soldat de première classe, Monkey D Hana. Tu le mérites.

- Vous aussi.

Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Son esprit commençait déjà à s'embrumer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que mon fruit ne s'est pas encore éveillé ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. S'il s'était entièrement éveillé, les coups d'Oslo ne t'auraient pas atteint.

- Je me serai changée en électricité ?

- Oui.

Hana ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le Sergent-Chef n'était pas très prolixe.

- Ça viendra, dit-il alors en finissant sa troisième bouteille de rhum.

Il en commanda une nouvelle, qu'il but d'un trait, et parut se détendre un tant soit peu.

- Vous savez, un jour, je suis sûre que je vous battrai, dit Hana en avalant la dernière goutte de sa bouteille, avec une extraordinaire impression que le monde tanguait autours d'elle.

- Je n'en serai pas si certain à ta place, pour ça, il te faudrait t'entraîner dur.

- C'est ce que je ferai.

Il jaugea son regard déterminé, puis se détourna, se passant de commentaire. Hana comprit qu'il la croyait.

- Ton fruit est puissant, il faudrait commencer par apprendre à t'en servir.

Il se leva et tendis de l'argent au barman. Hana s'aperçu qu'il payait aussi pour elle. Il lui fit signe de se lever et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers, la brune sur ses talons.

- On rentre.

Hana se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'étaler au sol. Mais elle ne pouvait retenir les tremblements de ses genoux. Elle avait l'étrange sensation de se trouvait sur un bateau. Un bateau en plein tempête. Arrivée devant les marches, elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, attirant l'attention de son supérieur. Smoker lui lança un regard exaspéré en constatant qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool. Le fait qu'elle n'ait rien mangé depuis un jour ne devait pas aider.

- Faillait pas boire fillette si tu ne supportes pas ça, s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant.

- Je vais parfaitement bien. Et ne m'appelez pas fillette, enfumeur.

Les mots avaient roulés sur la langue sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Le regard de Smoker se fit plus sombre. Il s'approcha d'elle, et Hana se recula instinctivement. Pour tomber aussitôt. Alors qu'il la dominait de toute sa hauteur et qu'Hana se recroquevillai sur elle-même, il fit quelque chose qui l'a surpris. Il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva du sol, et commença à gravir les escaliers, comme s'il portait une simple plume.

- Reposez-moi ! cria la brune dans un élan de panique.

- Même un enfant d'un an marche plus droit que toi, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme et posée, en attardant son regard sur ses jambes, puis en se concentrant sur un point à l'horizon.

Hana était légèrement déçue. Rien ne semblait jamais le perturber, même pas le petit surnom qu'elle venait de lui dégoter.

Ils sortirent enfin dans la ruelle. Il faisait nuit noire. Smoker inspecta la jeune qu'il tenait contre son torse. Elle n'était décidemment pas en état d'aligner un pas devant l'autre. Il se dirigea donc vers un coin obscur du passage délabré, et la posa sur une imposante moto à trois roues. La grosse bécane était de la même couleur tirant sur le bleue que les cheveux du Sergent-Chef. Les roues arrière faisaient trois fois la taille de celle avant. Smoker s'assit en prenant garde à ce que la Marine ne tombe pas. La moto s'alimentait en fumée, permettant ainsi à Smoker d'être le seul capable de l'utiliser.

Il démarra en trombe et traversa les rues de Logue Town, qui s'était énormément vidée en cette heure. Il arriva rapidement devant la base. Sans même se poser de question, il balança le corps fin et élancé de la jeune fille sur son épaule et rentra dans le bâtiment. La brune avait profité du trajet pour s'endormir.

Les couloirs de la base étaient plus vides qu'en journée. Smoker déboucha dans celui menant à la chambre de la nouvelle recrue, qui était aussi celle de son amie d'enfance, Hina. Hana eut un petit mouvement.

Un homme s'avançait vers eux d'une démarche lente et tranquille, les mains dans les poches de sa veste dorée. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, même à l'intérieur. Il se pencha en avant en voyant ce que portait le Sergent-Chef sur son épaule.

- Et bien, elle ne perd pas de temps la petite, lança-t-il d'une voix horriblement lente et paresseuse.

Smoker ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sentant que Hana s'en chargerait. Celle-ci se débattit, et l'homme au regard d'orage la laissa tomber au sol sans plus de cérémonie. Elle se plaignit à voix basse et se releva.

- J'espère que tu seras aussi réactive qu'avec ce jeune homme demain, petite élève.

Cela eu le don de sortir la brune de son état comateux.

- Amiral Kizaru ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Puis elle remarqua autre chose, qui la laissa perplexe.

- Elève ?

Smoker les regardaient d'un air intéressé. Kizaru sourit et repartit, avant de tourner à l'angle d'un autre couloir, il lui adressa un signe de la main et s'exclama :

- Je me chargerai personnellement de ton entraînement, sois sur le terrain demain aux aurores, petite.

Sa voix ralentit sur le dernier mot, puis il se tut. Hana regardait toujours avec stupéfaction l'endroit où sa grande silhouette avait disparue.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué cet après-midi ? se plaignit-elle à l'intention de Smoker.

Elle avait l'étrange pressentiment qu'être l'élève d'un tel homme ne serait pas de tout repos.

* * *

**OUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** ! **KIZARUUUUUU** !

Elle va morfler. mwahaha...

Vous allez bientôt comprendre pourquoi j'ai classé ma fic en romance (qu'est-ce qu'une vie sans histoire de coeur ?).

Question : Vous en pensez quoi de mon Smoker ? Il vous plaît ?


	19. Lune et Palmier géant

_**La vague folle, Deathgothika, Ace et Luffy**__ (Nan je boude les chocolats si je veux et pis c'est tout ! Je ne sais pas encore si ils seront ensemble. Oui…Non… A moitié… En tout cas je te le dirais pas :p)__** , Anna1819, minimilie, Gol , joky **__(mystèèère)__**, Radji et vampirenessi.**_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ce sont de vrais petits rayons de soleil et dieu sait comment j'en ai besoin en ce moment, merci merci merci !_

_J'ai récemment décidé de participer à concours d'auteurs, je me consacre donc à la correction de mon livre, je n'aurais donc plus le temps d'écrire un certain temps (environ un mois), mais je préviendrais à l'avance si j'arrête temporairement Justice Absolue. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment !_

_Ce chapitre est un chapitre très spécial, mais aussi important !_

* * *

19

Lune et Palmier géant

Garp était assis sur un banc du terrain d'entraînement de la base de Logue Town. Malgré l'heure avancée, l'homme ne dormait pas. Affalé contre le dossier, il réfléchissait. Son regard d'un noir d'encre se porta vers le ciel étoilé, qui scintillait doucement. La lune, pleine, lui rappelait cette nuit. Cette nuit, la première nuit où il avait réellement vu la lune. Cette nuit-là, il ne l'avait pas seulement aperçu, comme on voit sans vraiment voir un élément banal d'un paysage. Non, il l'avait regardé. Observé, scruté. Ces tâches de couleurs différentes, il les avait remarqués. Il l'avait comparé à une vielle femme sans oreille. Les étoiles autour avaient été momentanément éclipsées.

Dès lors, il n'avait pu seulement regarder les doigts qui pointaient, il avait aussi regardé la lune. Il avait alors aimé penser que la lune était présente, même quand il ne la voyait pas.

Cette nuit-là, aucun nuage n'était venu la cacher.

Cette nuit-là, il avait eu la tête dans la lune.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se perdre derrière les collines. Un homme sortait d'une taverne, son uniforme de Marine débraillé. Ses mèches noires étaient ébouriffées par la brise nocturne. L'air était chaud et humide. Le climat d'une île tropicale.

Il marchait lentement sur un chemin de terre, entourés de palmiers géants, de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, d'animaux rentrant dans leurs tanières, de ruisseaux s'écoulant joyeusement. L'île était le symbole de la luxuriance même, représentation de la nature dans sa plus grande splendeur.

Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les tailles, de tous les parfums, de toutes les formes. Certaines ondulaient d'elle-même, d'autres restaient aussi immobile que des statues, indifférentes à la brise.

Des fleurs d'un rose vif poussaient aux pieds des palmiers géants. Leurs parfums euphorisant éveillaient l'esprit du jeune Marine. Il ressentait chaque parcelle de terre de cette île comme si lui–même y était implanté. Comme si lui aussi était une plante.

Garp s'était laissé guider par le vent chaud, gravissant la pente douce d'une colline. L'herbe d'une intense couleur verte lui caressait les chevilles. Il avait fini par arriver en haut de la colline, débouchant sur une grande clairière délimitée par de larges bosquets d'alysses blanches.

Une femme était agenouillée au centre de la clairière, un livre entre les mains. Mais son visage était levé vers le ciel. Vers la lune.

Lentement, la femme, aux cheveux tellement blancs qu'ils se confondaient avec les rayons de lunes, se tourna vers le Marine. Elle avait un visage d'une blancheur éclatante, et des petites fossettes sur ses joues indiquaient qu'elle souriait énormément.

Le plus impressionnant était sans conteste ses yeux, d'un bleu extraordinaire. Jamais Garp n'avait vu pareil couleur. Même dans la nuit, les iris de la femme scintillaient doucement.

- Bonjour, avait dit le grand brun.

- Bonsoir, avait-elle répondue d'une voix qui lui rappelait le doux chant d'une rivière.

Elle s'était détournée de lui pour regarder la lune. Garp n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps, et s'était installé à ses côtés. Il s'assit en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux, et chercha quoi dire.

Mais c'était sans compter l'incroyable présence de la femme, qui imposait le silence. Son visage était d'un calme immense, et aucune ride ne venait perturber ses traits aussi parfait qu'une statue. Les formes de son visage semblaient avoir été dessinées par un peintre d'exception, qui s'était inspiré des légendes d'autrefois, quand les hommes croyaient aux dieux et déesses.

Cette femme aurait été la déesse de la beauté.

Mais pas seulement. Garp devinait une grande sagesse derrière ce regard si paisible et posé, une grande intelligence derrière ce visage de marbre.

Alors qu'elle regardait la lune, alors qu'il aurait habituellement éclaté de rire en voyant une femme dans une situation si étrange, Garp se tut, et l'admira.

Son visage blanc se tourna alors vers lui, et elle dit :

- Regardez.

Garp ne comprit tout d'abord pas où elle voulait en venir. Il jeta un rapide regard à la lune, puis ne put s'empêcher de remporter son attention sur elle, sur son corps mince et élancé.

- Regardez mieux.

Cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers la lune. Et la regarda. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre la femme poussait un soupir de contentement, puis fut absorbé par l'astre lunaire. Sa contemplation le coupa longtemps du monde, car le soleil finit par la remplacer. Un mouvement à ses côtés le sortit de sa rêverie, et il se releva rapidement. La femme lui faisait face.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Garp ne s'était pas endormi. Comment pouvait-il s'endormir en compagnie d'une personne comme elle ?

- Vous l'avez vu ?

- Oui, répondit le brun.

La blonde lui offrit un sourire éclatant, et Garp en resta pantois. Elle secoua d'une main légère ses longs cheveux éclatants et lança :

- Vous la regarderez mieux maintenant ?

- Sans aucun doute.

Elle eut un nouveau sourire. Garp se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux. Il était impressionné. Par une femme inoffensive. Du moins le croyait-il…

- Que lisez-vous ? questionna-t-il en montrant de son doigt le livre qu'elle tenait contre son cœur.

Elle l'ouvrit et le regard de Garp parcourut en vitesse les pages qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

- Ce ne sont que des images, dit-elle.

Effectivement, le livre était uniquement constitué d'images de fleurs. Mais il y avait cependant des noms écrits d'une main légère en dessous de chaque image.

- J'ai répertorié toute les fleurs qui existent, annonça-t-elle fièrement en laissant le livre ouvert, comme pour que Garp continu d'admirer son si beau travail.

- Vraiment toutes les fleurs ? s'étonna-t-il.

La femme eut une moue peinée.

- Hélas non, je ne suis jamais partie de mon île. Je suppose qu'il y a encore bon nombre de fleurs inconnues par-delà les mers…

- Alors votre travail n'est pas fini, annonça Garp.

Les épaules de la blonde s'abaissèrent, et Garp se fustigea aussitôt de son manque de tact.

- Mais il vous suffit de quitter votre île pour continuer votre livre ! la rassura-t-il.

- Je n'ai aucun moyen de la quitter, sinon, pensez bien que je l'aurai déjà fait.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de l'homme. C'était évident, si simple !

- Alors venez avec nous. Je suis Monkey D Garp, soldat de la Marine, et je puis vous assurer que personne ne verra d'inconvénient à ce qu'une femme se joigne à nous le temps d'un petit voyage. Nous repartons d'ici dans une semaine, alors si le cœur vous le dit, venez avec nous.

La proposition eut le don d'éclairer aussitôt le visage de la jeune fille. Elle se retint à grande peine de se jeter dans les bras du jeune Marine. L'excitation faisait briller son regard azur.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il n'y aucun problème.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put se retenir. Son calme la quitta soudainement, son masque d'impassibilité tomba, et elle oublia toute convenance. Elle se jeta dans les bras imposants de l'homme, poussant une exclamation de pure joie.

Garp mit un temps à réagir, et à répondre à l'étreinte de la femme, si fragile, mais qui arrivait pourtant à le déboussoler totalement. A lui faire tout oublier, jusqu'à son propre nom.

Elle s'éloigna finalement de lui, ramassa son précieux livre et s'éloigna de la clairière. Ses pas étaient portés par l'excitation. Son rêve allait enfin s'accomplir !

Une voix grave la héla, alors qu'elle passait parmi les alysses.

- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

La femme au regard bleu se tourna, le fixa quelques secondes, sourit, et dit, d'une voix à peine audible :

- Yuri.

Puis elle disparue, absorbée par la végétation.

Garp fut incapable de bouger durant un certain temps.

Il s'était trompé en tout point, cette femme était loin d'être inoffensive.

Cette nuit-là, Yuri avait volé son cœur.

* * *

Mignon ? Pas mignon ? A vomir ? (pitié tuez-moi tout de suite si c'est le cas, j'ai une corde à disposition ! Ou encore mieux, une falaise x)

Suite quand ce sera le moment de la suite !

ps: 83 commentaires ! Si on dépasse les 100, promis je me transforme en Carapuce pour vous faire pleins de câlins !


	20. Entraînement et Maître

Déjà 20 chapitres, ça grandit si vite...

90 commentaires ! Merci à **Florette, Simili D Axel, Ace et Luffy** _(maintenant tu n'es plus en vacances :p),_ **Anna1819, Gol ,** _le mystèrieux_ **Guest et Abyss672** _(Oui il y aura des couples)_

_Je vous laisse en compagnie de ma charmante et maudite Hana (vous allez comprendre pourquoi) et de mon petit Kizaru d'amour en sucre !_

* * *

20

Entraînement et Maître

Hana se laissa tomber sur un banc, son cerveau encore embrumé. L'aube perçait le ciel d'un éclat rosâtre. La Marine venait tout juste de se réveiller. La douche glacée n'avait cependant suffit à enlever sa sensation d'engourdissement. Elle avait pourtant bien dormi, du moins aussi bien qu'une insomniaque pouvait dormir. Mais dès son réveil, les évènements de la soirée lui étaient tombés dessus comme une masse.

Tout d'abord, elle se maudissait de s'être montrée dans un tel état devant la Sergent-Chef Smoker. Puis il y avait l'Amiral Kizaru... qui avait dit qu'il l'entraînerait.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se montrer fière d'être l'élève d'un homme aussi puissant que lui, mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui murmurait narquoisement que c'était tout simplement Garp qui le lui avait demandé. Elle détestait quand son père lui donnait ainsi des petits coups de pouce. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule, il était hors de question qu'elle devienne dépendante de lui. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle venait de s'engager dans la marine.

Le temps passa, le soleil monta plus haut dans le ciel. Mais l'Amiral aux lunettes teintées ne venait toujours pas.

Des Marines arrivaient sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il passait à côté d'elle et la saluait avec respect. Etait-ce parce qu'elle été parvenue à monter au grade de soldat de première classe en l'espace d'une journée, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était la fille d'un Vice-Amiral ? Hana préférait ne pas connaître la réponse.

Les hommes commencèrent à s'entraîner. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Hana attendait l'Amiral. Elle se leva et commença à faire quelques étirements.

Une heure s'écoula. Puis deux.

Un homme finit par arriver d'une démarche lente sur le terrain. Il aperçut la brune aux yeux bleus et se dirigea vers elle.

- Bonjour petite fleur, commença-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Vous m'aviez dit de vous retrouver aux aurores sur le terrain d'entraînement ! s'enflamma-t-elle.

Kizaru la regarda, un air d'incompréhension collé au visage.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème petite fleur.

- Le problème, c'est que le soleil se lève à six heures, et qu'il est actuellement onze heures. Vous êtes vraiment pas une lumière.

Satisfaite de son jeu de mot, Hana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit. Mais l'Amiral ne répliqua pas. Il semblait occupé par un papillon qui s'était posé sur son avant-bras. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, puis la jeune fille, impatiente, s'exclama :

- Vous m'entraînez ?

Kizaru se courba pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il sourit et dit d'une voix exagérément lente :

- Tu as un fruit très intéressant, assez proche du mien. Je pourrai t'apprendre à aller aussi vite que l'éclair. Tu sembles métriser assez bien l'esquive, mais un peu plus de vitesse ne te fera pas de mal. Je pourrai aussi t'enseigner des techniques qui te rendront plus fortes, te montrer comment abattre la foudre et tout détruire, arrêter les battements d'un cœur d'une simple pichenette, envoyer des courants électriques simple et précis, être aussi silencieuse qu'une plume, concentrer une telle énergie en toi que personne ne pourra t'approcher à moins de six mètres, éveiller complètement ton fruit du démon…

Il continua ainsi sur sa lancée, énumérant avec lassitude tout ce qu'il pouvait faire d'elle.

- Mais ? dit soudainement Hana.

L'Amiral sourit, heureux qu'elle comprenne vite et répliqua :

- Mais d'abord tu dois aller me chercher un café.

Et il se détourna pour aller s'assoir sur le banc qu'elle avait auparavant occupé. Hana était si surprise de sa requête qu'elle se dirigea vers le self de la base et prit un café, sans poser plus de questions. Alors qu'elle revenait vers son nouvel entraineur, lui tendant son café, elle lança :

- La prochaine fois souvenez-vous que je ne suis pas une serveuse.

Il ne parut même pas entendre son manque de respect, trop absorbé par sa tasse bouillante. Hana avait mesquinement pris garde de le prendre le plus chaud possible, mais cela ne sembla pas le gêner. Il sirota tranquillement sa boisson chaude, la jeune Marine devant lui.

- Je dois d'abord voir quelle arme te convient, dit-il en posant sa tasse à côté de lui.

- Je préfère me battre sans, signala Hana.

- Les armes sont là-bas, teste les, poursuivit-il en ne prêtant pas attention la remarque de son élève.

Résignée, Hana se dirigea vers un coin du terrain d'entrainement. Elle n'avait jamais tenu d'arme entre ses mains. Elle choisit un fusil assez long, et le pointa vers une cible. Son doigt trouva avec difficulté la gâchette. Soudainement, une balle partit. Mais elle n'atteint pas sa cible. Elle en atteint une autre que celle prévue, qui se situait environ dix mètres plus à gauche.

Tâchant de faire comme si elle ne venait pas de se ridiculiser, elle rangea l'arme et en prit une autre. Puis encore une.

Les balles des pistolets avaient manquées de tuer trois marines, le sabre qu'elle avait testé avait failli lui couper la main gauche, les dagues n'étaient pas mieux, elles étaient tombées à seulement quelques millimètres de ses pieds. Les épées, arcs, lances, arbalètes… Dès qu'un objet ressemblant de près ou de loin à une arme se retrouvait entre ses mains, une catastrophe manquait d'arriver.

Furieuse contre elle-même, Hana prit une grenade, qu'elle dégoupilla, et lança en direction d'une cible. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, et comment, l'objet partit à l'opposé de l'endroit voulu. Et tomba sur le banc où était assis l'Amiral. Dans son café.

Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, apeurée. Un grand bruit retenti. Elle mit un temps à rouvrir les paupières, effrayée par ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Si cela se trouvait, elle venait de tuer un Amiral ! Sa vie serait alors totalement gâchée, elle finirait dans les plus profonds cachots d'Impel Down, en compagnie des plus horribles criminels, sa vie ne se résumerait alors plus qu'à…

- Tu as taché mon costume petite fleur, lança paresseusement une voix qu'elle connaissait déjà bien.

L'Amiral Kizaru se tenait debout, époussetant la poussière de son costume. Un cercle brûlé avait remplacé le banc où il se prélassait quelques secondes auparavant. Une grande tâche de café maculait la veste de son costume.

- Vous… Je… balbutia Hana.

- Tu es une vraie catastrophe dès que tu t'approches d'une arme, déclara son maître.

Il lui lança soudainement un objet, qu'elle attrapa par réflexe. C'était une petite balle rose à pois bleus. Un jouet pour enfant. Totalement inoffensif. Kizaru lui désigna une cible, et lui ordonna de lancer la balle.

Hana tendit son bras, lançant la balle de toutes ses forces. La balle atteignit son objectif, c'est-à-dire le centre de la cible. Kizaru examina la cible une dizaine de secondes, comme pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêvé, si elle ne pouvait bouger, puis finit par sourire. Un sourire minuscule, microscopique. Paresseux.

Hana, elle, ne comprenait pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais petite fleur, tu es maudite. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te laisser approcher d'une arme.

Le soldat de première classe gémit. A la demande de son nouveau maître, elle se plaça bien droite sur le terrain d'entraînement. Puis, elle commença à attaquer le grand Amiral. Evidemment, chaque éclair qu'elle lançait lui passait au travers, mais cela la motiver à en créer de plus puissant, dans le seul but mesquin de le voir tomber comme une mouche. Kizaru, lui, avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

- A mon tour, lança-t-il.

Et avant même qu'Hana n'est eu le temps de se préparer, il l'attaqua. Elle sentit un rayon la traverser, au niveau du thorax. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle tomba en arrière. Quand elle se redressa, avec un sérieux mal de crâne et des crampes partout dans le corps, l'Amiral avait son index pointé devant lui.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

Mais sa question était idiote. Cet homme ne pouvait être Amiral pour rien.

L'entrainement continua ainsi. Elle attaquait son maître, sans que cela n'ait jamais aucun effet sur lui. Cependant, ses attaques devenaient de plus en plus précises et puissantes. Elle n'avait plus manié d'armes depuis le premier jour, et s'en passait très bien. Quoique parfois, l'idée de faire exploser une nouvelle grenade sur son professeur lui était des plus plaisantes, surtout lorsqu'il la prenait pour sa serveuse personnelle.

Hana dormait peu, et manger peu. Son corps ne s'était pas affiné car les quelques cellules de graisses qu'elle possédait s'était aussitôt changées en muscles. Sa résistance face aux coups ne cessait d'augmenter. La jeune fille pouvait aussi se féliciter d'avoir la tête très dure, et ce grâce aux coups à répétition que lui assenait avec amour son père.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi, et la nouvelle Marine avait l'étrange sensation que sa vie se limitait aux frontières du terrain d'entraînement. Elle voyait rarement Hina, n'avait pu revu Smoker depuis le premier jour. Son père trouvait toujours des excuses pour rester le plus longtemps à Logue Town, mais Hana savait qu'il devrait bientôt partir. Le quartier général de la Marine demandait la présence de l'un de ses plus puissants membres.

Un jour, alors qu'Hana portait une nouvelle attaque sur son mentor, celui-ci l'arrêta brusquement d'une pichenette, et lança :

- Je pense que ça devrait suffire.

Il se détourna à s'apprêta à quitter le terrain d'entraînement. Hana allongea son pas pour la rattraper et s'exclama :

- Amiral, nous ne continuons pas notre entraînement ?

Il mit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et déclara d'une voix terriblement lente :

- Ton fruit s'est totalement éveillé. Entraînes-toi encore si ça te chante.

L'Amiral se remit en route. Hana ne bougeait pas, surprise qu'il la plante ainsi. On lui avait dit que l'Amiral était un homme occupé, et qu'il ne pourrait pas se charger de son entraînement durant des mois et des mois, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parte de cette manière. Après deux semaines à ne dormir que quatre heures par nuit, à suer sang et eau, à soulever des altères de deux fois son poids, à courir comme si le chien des enfers était à ses trousses, à apporter des cafés toujours plus brûlant à son mentor… Hana s'était habituée à cette harassante routine, et voir ses habitudes changer une nouvelle fois la bouleversait.

- Tu comptes te changer en statue ?

Une jeune femme s'avançait d'un pas déterminé vers elle, une feuille entre ses mains. Ses longs cheveux roses étaient attachés en une queue de cheval lâche, qui fouettait le bas de son dos. Elle tendit le papier devant elle de sorte à ce que sa coéquipière puisse le lire. C'était un ordre de mission.

- Je suis concernée ? s'exclama la brune, surprise, mais néanmoins heureuse.

- Bien sûr, tu ne comptais tout de même pas rester à la base éternellement.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent ensembles vers le réfectoire. Lorsqu'elles furent toute deux assises à une table à part, et qu'Hana eut entamé un solide repas, Hina déposa la feuille devant elle et expliqua :

- On me l'a donné ce matin. Nous serons environ cinquante Marines a embarqué. C'est assez peu, mais notre ennemi ne devrait pas nous poser énormément de problèmes. Nous partagerons la même cabine, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Bien qu'elles ne se le montrent jamais, les deux femmes s'appréciaient. Elles se rassuraient mutuellement, rien que par leur présence. Toute deux avait énormément de mal à se lier aux gens, de sortes qu'elles n'adressaient presque jamais la parole aux autres Marines.

- Quand partons-nous ?

- Demain matin, à onze heures. Hana, je pense que l'Amiral Kizaru sera aussi du voyage.

- Tu en es certaine ? répliqua la Marine avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Nous verrons bien demain. Suis-moi, on devrait aller préparer nos affaires.

Hana suivit sa camarade de chambre. Ensembles, elles bouclèrent leurs bagages, qui n'étaient en réalité constitué que d'un simple petit sac pour chacune. Discrètement, Hana demanda à la jeune femme où était le Sergent-Chef Smoker.

- En mission. Pourquoi ?

Cette fois-ci, Hana fut incapable de répondre, et préféra s'éclipser dans la salle de bain.

* * *

_Miam, une mission ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que l'on va y rencontrer un personnage très important !_

_Hey, ça vous dit de franchir le cap des 100 reviews ? Moi je ne suis pas contre ! c'est tellement plus mignon les nombres à trois chiffres ;)_

_Petit sondage : qui aime bien Kizaru ? J'ai l'impression que beaucoup le vois comme un connard idiot. Alors que selon moi, il est juste idiot. Et attachant. Nan ?_


	21. Hypnotiseur et Trésor

_Aloa tout le monde ! D'accord, ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai pas posté, mais... En fait j'ai aucune excuse j'avais juste autre chose à faire._

_Merci à_ **Dark D Maeva, Nyan-Mandine, vampirenessi, Abiss672, Ace et Luffy** _(Avoue qu'il est tout de meme sublimement sublime le Kizaru, presque autant qu'Aokiji *p*)_

* * *

**21**

**Hypnotiseur et Trésor**

Un homme leva son poing vers le ciel sans nuage, et l'abattit avec force sur les cheveux noirs méchés de bleus d'une jeune fille. Celle-ci ne broncha, mais eut un petit sourire peiné en regardant son père. Il souriait de son sourire insouciant et enfantin. Celui qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.

Plus loin, des Marines chargés de sacs embarquaient sur des bateaux. Certains allaient vers un navire d'une couleur bleu sombre, tandis que d'autre se diriger vers un à la coque tacheté. Le Dog's Sea était le plus gros navire présent dans le port. Chaque embarcation, si grande fut-elle, devenait ridicule à ses côtés.

- On se revoit ? demanda Hana en se serrant contre son père, enfouissant sa tête dans son torse.

- T'inquiètes pas gamine, je serai de retour avant que tu n'es eu le temps de dire Marine !

- Marine.

- Ca compte pas !

Il donna une nouvelle tape sur la tête de sa fille et partit sans se retourner vers son navire à tête de chien. Hina s'approcha de la jeune Marine.

- Nous partons. Tu me…

Hélas, elle n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase, car Hana s'était détournée d'elle, attirée comme un aimant par un homme de grande taille. Il portait un costume d'une intense couleur doré, qui le rendait éblouissant. Des lunettes teintées étaient posées sur son nez. En voyant son élève approcher, il se pencha en avant et dit d'une voix molle :

- Vas me chercher un café.

Hana ignora sa demande.

- Vous venez avec nous ?

Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Mais Amiral, n'as-t-on pas besoin de vous ailleurs ? s'inquiéta Hana.

- On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'occupe de mon élève. C'est ce que je fais.

Il embarqua sur le petit navire, et disparut aussitôt dans les cabines, probablement à la recherche d'une machine à café.

Hana raffermit sa prise sur la sangle de son sac et monta à bord. L'Amiral avait toujours eu une étrange manière de se soucier d'elle. Parfois, elle avait juste l'impression d'être aussi intéressante qu'un insecte. Quoique, il paraissait passionné par les papillons. Heureusement, cela ne la gênait pas outre-mesure. C'était un homme certes paresseux, lent d'esprit, étourdi, mais elle ne pouvait oublier qu'il était aussi l'une des plus grande force de la Marine.

Le Navire de la Marine quitta le port, s'éloignant de la grande ville de Logue Town, et par la même occasion, du Dog's Sea, qui avait pour destination Marine Ford, citadelle de la paix.

Hana était appuyée contre le bastingage, les yeux clos. L'embrun humidifiait ses cheveux et son visage, le recouvrant d'une fine pellicule d'eau de mer.

- Hina est étonnée.

La brune ouvrit ses yeux bleus et se tourna vers la gauche. Sa camarade de chambre venait de la rejoindre.

- Et pourquoi ?

- L'Amiral Kizaru est un homme plein de surprise.

Hana ne répondit pas.

Comme souvent, Hina disait la vérité. L'Amiral était effectivement surprenant. On ne pouvait jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Un jour il paraissait si endormi qu'on pouvait le confondre avec un cadavre, et un autre, il venait avec vous, pour seul prétexte qu'on lui avait dit de le faire.

Les deux jeunes amies s'installèrent contre un mat, indifférentes à l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elles. Aucun homme ne venait les déranger, et cela leur allait très bien.

Soudainement, Hina se leva, son index pointé vers l'horizon.

- Navire en vue ! cria-t-elle à l'ensemble de l'équipage.

Hana la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait en trombes vers la salle des machines, où un navigateur observait de grandes cartes d'East Blue. Hina attrapa un homme par la manche de sa chemise blanche et dit :

- Il faut prévenir tout le monde.

L'homme acquiesça et prit un escargophone à la coquille bleue et une voix se rependit sur tout le navire :

- Navire pirates en vue !

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? demanda Hana à sa coéquipière.

- Ce sont eux les pirates mentionnés sur notre ordre de mission, je les ai reconnu. Hina en est certaine.

Elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche, scruta son amie de haut en bas et dit :

- Hana, essaye de trouver l'Amiral Kizaru.

La brune se détourna aussitôt et fonça dans les sombres couloirs du bateau. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où son maître avait pu aller. Sa première idée fut de chercher une machine à café, mais étant étrangère au bateau, elle se retrouva à parcourir des couloirs, toujours aussi perdue. Une grande secousse la fit tomber contre un mur. Des cris s'élevèrent sur le pont. Pirates et Marines venaient de commencer le combat.

Et toujours aucune trace de l'Amiral.

La main de la première classe tâtonna contre le mur d'une nouvelle salle, à la recherche de lumière. Elle dégota une lampe à huile sur ce qui paraissait être une table, et l'alluma.

C'était une salle de petite taille. Les murs en bois sombres et sans fenêtres rendaient l'atmosphère oppressante. Les cris qu'elle percevait depuis l'extérieur ne faisaient que renforcer son malaise. La moitié de l'espace était occupé par deux canots de sauvetages d'une intense couleur orange. Plus loin, sur un mur, elle vit un levier, qui permettait sans aucun doute d'ouvrir le sol sous ses pieds, et par la même occasion de libérer les canots.

Alors qu'elle cherchait dans un coin sombre de la salle, la porte par laquelle elle était entrée s'ouvrit. A sa plus grande déception, ce ne fut pas un homme de grande taille qui entra. Certes, lui aussi portait d'étrange lunettes, mais il n'était en rien l'Amiral Kizaru.

Bien qu'elle ne vis pas les yeux du personnage, déplacé dans ce décor, elle sentit son regard pesé sur elle.

- Oh ! Une femelle Marine !

Les sourcils d'Hana s'haussèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent dans sa tignasse noire.

- Aux cheveux bleus, qui plus est ! Ils ne savent vraiment plus quoi inventer… soupira l'homme aux lunettes en forme de cœur.

Il avait des cheveux d'un blond sale, et une étrange chose en forme de champignon noire et long sur son menton. Ses vêtements étaient simples, dans les tons noirs.

C'était un pirate.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Hana se courba légèrement, près à sauter sur son adversaire à la première occasion.

- Je coule un vaisseau de la Marine, annonça-t-il joyeusement en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Les pirates étaient-ils tous ainsi ? Etaient-ils tous aussi excentriques que celui-ci ? C'était le premier qu'elle voyait, et elle devait avouer qu'elle était tout simplement déçue.

L'homme commença des pas étrange, ressemblant à un moon walk, et se colla au mur, près de la porte. Hana décida qu'il était temps d'attaquer. Elle prit un rapide appui sur ses pieds, tendit sa main en avant. Et tomba.

D'un geste rapide, le pirate venait d'abaisser le levier, et le sol sous les pieds de la Marine venait de se dérober. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à un des deux canots de sauvetage, toujours accroché au plafond. Encore un peu, et elle tombait à l'eau. En dessous d'elle, elle entendait le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la coque. Ce son n'avait plus rien d'apaisant désormais.

Le pirate se pencha en avant, sourire aux lèvres. Il fit quelques petits moulinets avec ses bras et lança avec émerveillement :

- Oh ! Mais quel magnifique bracelet tu as là !

Le visage du soldat se ferma. Les trois petits pendentifs de son bracelet se balançait doucement contre son poignet, indifférent aux efforts que faisaient sa propriétaire pour ne pas tomber.

- Je serais prêt à parier mon chapeau que ce bracelet est ton petit trésor personnel !

Il prit un horrible air sadique, et Hana devina aussitôt la demande qu'il allait lui faire.

- C'est hors de question ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant vainement de monter sur le canot.

Mais la panique rendait ses mains moites, et l'empêchait de prendre complètement appui sur la petite embarcation sans risque de glisser.

- Si seulement tu avais le choix… ricana le pirate aux cheveux blonds.

Il se pencha encore un peu plus vers elle et sortit un étrange disque coupant et argenté de sa poche. Le disque était suspendu à un simple fil et se balançait de manière agaçante.

- Vous êtes le type le plus bizarre qui m'ai été donné de croiser, ne put s'empêcher de dire nerveusement Hana en se tenant le plus fermement possible au canot.

- Un type bizarre ?

- Un type bizarre, confirma-t-elle.

Le disque continuait de se balancer sous ses yeux azurs.

- Ne dits pas de bêtise, je ne suis qu'un hypnotiseur.

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Ça ne marchera pas avec moi, le défia-t-elle.

- Vois-tu jeune fille, l'hypnotisme est une chose sérieuse qui exige du calme et de la concentration, je ne suis pas un simple artiste de foire. Pour te le prouver, et étant donné que tu as quelque chose qui m'intéresse énormément, je vai te faire une petite démonstration.

Hana souffla. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de son échine. Ce n'était pas le moment de regarder un pirate se prendre pour un personnage de cirque. Elle devait retrouver Kizaru, le plus vite possible. D'autant que le calme soudain qui avait envahi le bateau avait tout pour l'inquiéter.

- Tu vois cet anneau ?

- Difficile de ne pas le voir, répliqua Hana en observant avec dédain le disque d'argent qu'il lui pointait sous le nez.

Il ignora sa remarque acide et poursuivit :

- Je vais dire un, deux, Jango, et tu feras tout ce que l'on te demande.

La jeune femme souffla de nouveau, agacée.

- Attention c'est parti, dit le dénommé Jango.

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Kizaru. Il avait certainement dû confondre une salle avec une autre, ou errait tout simplement sur la bateau à la recherche d'une machine à café.

- Un.

Il était vraiment nécessaire qu'elle retrouve… Retrouver qui ?

- Deux.

Que faisait-elle ici ?

- Jango !

Ce fut une autre personne qu'elle qui regarda le pirate, à travers d'autres yeux. Son regard vitreux se posa sur le disque d'argent, qui disparut rapidement dans une poche de l'homme au chapeau.

- Bien, dit-il, satisfait. Donne-moi ce joli bracelet.

Horrifié, Hana comprit que la jeune fille, elle, allait faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Son corps n'était maintenant suspendu que d'une main au canot de sauvetage. Sa main détacha lentement le bijou d'argent et le déposa délicatement dans la paume tendue du pirate.

La panique gagna la jeune Marine. Jango rangea le bracelet dans une autre de ses poches.

Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit d'Hana. Elle rassembla toute sa volonté et lança :

- Aidez-moi à remonter.

Le pirate s'immobilisa. Elle avait eu raison. Le pirate, en l'hypnotisant, s'était hypnotisé lui-même. Il aida la jeune fille à monter sur le canot en se saisissant du col de sa veste. Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de mettre en place une de ses autres idées, il ordonna :

- Je te demande de ne pas me redemander le bracelet, ainsi que de ne pas m'attaquer. Tu vas gentiment rejoindre le pont.

Hana eut un sourire crispé, mais ne put retenir ses jambes, qui l'éloignaient inexorablement du pirate, ainsi que de son trésor. Elle eut le temps de le voir s'éloigner lui aussi, toujours de son étrange démarche à reculons. Il finit par disparaître totalement à l'angle d'un couloir, laissant Hana dans un désarroi sans nom.

Qu'allait-elle découvrir sur le pont ?

* * *

_Ouais. Bonne question._

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera... oh et mince je sais pas du tout, disons qu'il arrivera quand il arrivera, c'est à dire quand je me serais débarassée de tout le boulot ingrat que j'ai. Si je meurs pas écrasée avant. Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt (oh, et, il existe un bouton très pratique cher lecteur. Je dirai même qu'il est magique, il a le don de donner de l'inspiration et d'inciter l'auteur à poster plus rapidement. C'est ce petit truc "review", que tu vois là, en bas ! Clique dessus... Cliique dessuus... Cliiiique dessuuus..)_


	22. Café et Chauve-panda

J'aurai fini tout mon boulot le 12 juin, et ensuite je suis liiiibre ! Ca fait plus d'un mois que j'ai pas écris Justice Absolue, ça me manque tellement... Ensuite ils ont arretés de compter les notes là où je suis, je me retrouve avec un 15,2 de moyenne générale :D

Après ce gentil petit blablatage, je souhaite remercier **Portgas D Clo, la vague folle, Radji, eustass , alana chantelune, hana-yaoi-love, Nyan-Mandine, Dark D Maeva,** _et enfin (le meilleur pour la fin :p) :_ **Ace et Luffy !** _(Elle va trouver des schtroumpf hermaphrodite mangeurs de roblonchon sur le pont !)_

_Hey vous saviez que schtroumpf en anglais c'est "smurf" ? C'est trop drôle à dire !_

_Oh, et, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! MERCI A TOUS ! C'est tellement jouissif de voir un nombre à TROIS chiffres maintenant... smurf smurf !_

* * *

**22**

**Café et Chauve-panda**

La main d'Hana se posa contre le bois de la porte. Derrière, des hommes s'affairaient sur le pont. C'était des marines. Des armes gisaient au sol. La balustrade du bateau était cassée à de nombreux endroits. Une femme aux cheveux rose se précipita vers Hana.

- Ils ont réussi à s'échapper, nous allons les poursuivre, la prévint-elle en remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Devant le manque de réaction de sa coéquipière, la femme à l'habit de marine violet porta sa main devant ses yeux bleus.

- Tu m'écoutes ? questionna-t-elle.

Elle scruta rapidement le corps de son amie, et constata qu'elle ne portait aucune blessure. Hana, elle se sentait terriblement mal. C'était à la fois elle-même et une autre personne qui habitait son corps. La sensation de devoir obéir au premier ordre, à la première demande qu'on lui donnera lui était insupportable. Mais plus encore, savoir son bracelet, celui que Dragon lui avait offert, son trésor, aux mains d'un pirate la rongeait.

- Petite fleur, commença un homme en s'approchant négligemment des deux femmes, ne prêtant aucunement attention aux autres soldats présents sur le pont.

Hina se tourna vers Kizaru.

- Amiral, puis-je vous demander où vous étiez durant le combat ?

L'Amiral ignora sa question et posa une main immense sur la tête de la brune, ébouriffant au passage sa tignasse.

- Va me chercher un café.

Le corps d'Hana se mit de lui-même en mouvement, sous le regard suspicieux d'Hina. Elle partit dans les couloirs et se dirigea d'instinct vers une cuisine, comme si elle connaissait le bateau comme sa poche. Sa main se saisit d'une cafetière. Quand le café fut prêt, elle quitta la cuisine aux meubles de fer et rejoignit de nouveau Hina et Kizaru, qui discutaient sur le pont.

- Hina est en colère. Si vous aviez été là, rien ne se serait passé ainsi, les pirates ne nous aurait pas échappé.

- Je cherchais du café.

Le regard de l'Amiral s'éclaira derrière le verre de ses lunettes en voyant son élève revenir avec une cafetière bouillante dans une main. Hana, elle, se voyait marcher vers lui, docile. Normalement, elle se serait plainte qu'il la prenne pour une serveuse. Or, elle avançait d'une démarche mécanique vers lui. Complètement soumise.

- Hina est suspicieuse.

Hina avait son regard violet rivé sur elle. Le pied de la brune rencontra une arme abandonnée au sol, et elle dérapa brusquement. La cafetière s'éleva dans les airs, sous le regard éberlué des trois marines. Kizaru ne fit cependant aucun geste pour la rattraper, se contentant de voir le liquide brûlant tombait avec fracas sur sa jeune élève, étalée au sol. Celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur. Le liquide lui brûlait la peau. Un soldat se précipita vers elle, armé d'un tonneau, il le déversa entièrement sur la tête de la jeune fille, qui passa brusquement du chaud au froid.

Le seul point positif était que cela avait eu le don de la réveiller, et elle ne se sentait d'ores et déjà plus sous l'emprise de l'hypnotisme. Elle se redressa vivement et rejoignit d'un bond Kizaru.

- Vous êtes jamais là quand on a besoin de vous ! hurla-t-elle en sentant un courant électrique soulevé ses cheveux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? la coupa Hina.

- J'ai croisé un pirate alors que je cherchais l'Amiral. C'est un hypnotiseur !

Les sourcils d'Hina s'haussèrent. Elle croisa les bras, pensive. Kizaru, lui, se tourna vers un autre marine et lui demanda d'aller lui chercher un autre café.

- Il m'a dérobé mon bracelet, rajouta Hana.

- Evidemment, c'est un pirate.

Kizaru s'éloigna d'elles, les mains dans les poches de son costume.

- Je dois absolument retrouver cet hypnotiseur !

- Hana, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous ne laisserons pas s'échapper une seconde fois l'équipage du chat noir.

Son doigt se pointa sur un point à l'horizon. Elle désignait un navire, qui s'éloignait vers une petite île perdue sur les mers.

- Notre prochaine destination est l'île que tu vois là-bas. Avec l'Amiral avec nous, ces pirates, aussi renommés sur East Blue soient-ils, n'auront aucune chance.

Son poing se serra. Autour d'elles, les marines s'agitaient, s'occupant des quelques blessés. Heureusement, il n'y avait eu aucun mort. Du moins, pas pour le moment. C'était la première mission d'Hana, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer cette triste réalité. Chacun risquait sa vie. Chaque personne présente sur ce bateau s'était engagée à accueillir la mort, un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être que certains ne retrouveront jamais leur famille. Peut-être que des hommes ne rentreront jamais à Logue Town. Peut-être qu'Hana ne reverrait jamais la base.

La jeune fille chassa ces obscures pensées de son esprit et aida un autre soldat à soulever un homme blessé. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela.

Le petit bateau de la Marine voguait, rapide, sur les flots, à la poursuite du bateau pirate, qui n'était plus qu'un point sur l'horizon bleu. Le vent gonflait les voiles, propulsant l'embarcation toujours plus en avant sur East Blue. Des nuages recouvrirent bientôt le ciel, cachant en partie le soleil.

Les marines se tenaient maintenant prêt à débarquer sur l'île inconnue, dotée d'une végétation touffue, constituée de grands arbres, et d'une multitude de palmier. Plus loin, l'on pouvait voir un mont, au sommet de l'île.

La coque rencontra le sable fin de la berge. Le bateau s'immobilisa. Aussitôt, les Marines descendirent sur la terre ferme, suivis d'un grand homme au pas lent. Il scruta les alentours et se tourna vers son élève qui le précéder de peu.

- Essaye de repérer ton hypnotiseur, et de récupérer ton bien, dit-il avec lassitude.

Hana acquiesça et partit rejoindre les premiers Marines, qui s'enfonçaient déjà dans la forêt dense.

- L'équipage du chat noir s'est arrêté de l'autre côté de l'île, disait des soldats. Nous allons pouvoir les prendre par surprise.

Hana regarda derrière elle. Certains hommes étaient restés sur le bateau pour le protéger, tandis que les autres avançaient dans les bois en compagnie de l'Amiral. Elle avait choisi depuis le début de s'écarter du groupe, les devançant dans l'espoir de voir les pirates, et l'hypnotiseur, en première. Elle brûlait de retrouver le bracelet de son frère. Il était à elle. Si elle possédait bien quelque chose que jamais personne ne pourrait lui dérober impunément, c'était ce bijou, qui représentait tant à ses yeux. C'était le souvenir d'un fruit, d'un seigneur, et d'une femme. C'étaient des choses qu'elle avait refusé d'oublier, et c'était pourquoi elle gardait toujours son bracelet accroché à son poignet. Pour ne jamais les oublier.

Un mouvement derrière un arbre attira son attention. Un instant, elle avait cru voir un morceau de tissus sombre, derrière ce tronc recouvert de mousse. Elle hésita quelques instants, mais les autres soldats étaient encore loin derrière elle. Le temps qu'elle aille les prévenir, l'inconnu serait déjà loin. Elle partit donc à sa poursuite, les sens en alerte.

Les enseignements de Kizaru lui avait bien servi, car elle filait aussi vite que l'éclair à travers les fourrées. Elle perçut un autre mouvement, derrière un arbre, et se jeta sur sa cible.

Hélas, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle pensait.

Ce qu'elle tenait par le cou était en réalité un homme de petite taille, à l'épaisse tignasse verte, qui aurait pu se faire facilement passer pour un buisson. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que l'homme était dans un coffre, dont seuls ses pieds, ses mains et sa tête dépassaient.

Hana le relâcha, surprise. Des animaux tout aussi spéciaux venaient de sortir de derrière les arbres. Il y avait un éléphant au pelage de tigre, un cochon à la crinière le lion, un loup à la crête de coq, un rhinocéros à la peau de serpent, une autruche à la tête de zèbre... Alors qu'Hana restaient immobile face à ce spectacle des plus étrange, elle sentit s'activer de lui-même et une petite chose traversa sa tête. Quand elle se redressa pour voir qui avait osé tenter de la frapper, tout ce qu'elle découvrit fut un animal.

C'était un bébé panda, de taille ridicule. L'animal devait pouvoir tenir dans la paume d'Hana. A la place de ses pattes, la bête avait deux ailes de chauve-souris, et ses pattes d'en bas ressemblait étrangement à des serres. Les poils blancs de son ventre rebondi paraissaient aussi doux que de la soie.

- Booo, cria faiblement l'animal volant en secouant ses petites ailes.

Il ouvrit ses yeux aux iris cobalt et fixa la brune. Chaque être vivant présent retint son souffle, en attente. Mais en attente de quoi ?

- Booooooooo !

* * *

Smurf je l'adore ce petit animal, pas vous ? En tout cas, sachez que vous venez de rencontrer le nouveau compagnon de notre très chère Hana ! Promis, elle en verra de toute les couleurs avec lui.

A très bientôt !

Ps : cliquer sur le bouton "review" ne provoque en rien des tendinites aigus au doigt et évite de péter une durite à l'auteure (j'oublie tt le temps si on met un "e").


	23. Gaimon et Jango

_Merci à_ **hana-yaoi-love, Kimberly-Kuzan, la vague folle, choii-chan, Ace et Luffy** _(j'accepte ton défi, la prochaine fois choisis-en un plus dur, c'est tellement siiiimple 130 reviews :p Bon, je le fais en plusieurs chapitres par contre sinon c'est juste impossible !)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**23**

**Gaimon et Jango**

La chauve-panda voletait joyeusement autour de la tête brune d'une jeune fille. Celle-ci était tournée vers un homme ressemblant à un buisson.

- Vous… Vous êtes quoi au juste ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le petit homme.

Le coffre s'agita, nerveux. Il sembla évaluer ses chances de fuir loin de la Marine, mais n'en voyant aucune, il lança :

- Un homme dans un coffre ! Ça vous gêne ?

Hana ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle débarquerait sur une île pareille… Autant offrir un aller simple pour un hôpital psychiatrique à l'homme-coffre, vu la manière hargneuse dont il la regardait. Les animaux courbèrent leurs têtes, attentifs. Hana sentait qu'ils étaient prêts à bondir sur elle au moindre geste, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Etant un logia, ils ne feraient que remuer de l'air. Non, ce qui la préoccupait, c'était la chose, ou personne, qu'elle avait poursuivie jusqu'ici. Elle était certaine que ce n'était pas l'homme-coffre, mais quelqu'un d'autres, qu'elle avait aperçus derrière l'arbre.

- Et… vous avez toujours été comme ça ? continua-t-elle en scrutant avec attention les bois derrière l'inconnu.

L'étrange personnage courba légère la tête, les yeux clos, et commença :

- Oui, en effet, ma mère vivait dans un tonneau et mon père dans une valise…

Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux et commença une série de petits bonds.

- Non mais tu crois vraiment qu'on peut naître comme ça ? Je suis coincé ! hurla-t-il.

Il retomba sur le sol, furieux. Le cochon à la crinière de lion s'approcha de lui et lui lécha affectueusement la joue. Hana se retint de s'éloigner en courant de ces étranges personnages. Les autres Marines étaient loin, il lui fallait rester sur ses gardes.

- Navrée, s'excusa rapidement la jeune fille en chassant d'un mouvement agacé de la main la chauve-panda qui voletait non loin de son oreille. Dites, il est toujours comme ça ?

Le visage de l'homme-coffre se détendit à l'évocation de l'animal. Il eut un sourire bienveillant envers le petit volatile et déclara :

- C'est étrange…

- Ne me parlez pas de choses étranges ! ironisa Hana en le jaugeant de haut en bas.

- … il ne semble pas avoir peur de toi…

- Il devrait.

- … peut-être n'es-tu pas une ennemie. Jeune fille, es-tu une pirate ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

La question resta un instant suspendu dans l'air, puis Hana réagit.

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous voyez la veste que je porte ?

Elle désigna d'un geste sa veste blanche, au-dessus de son débardeur turquoise. Le mot Justice y était inscrit en lettres noires. Elle porta rapidement sa main à sa tête, saluant le petit homme.

- Je suis Monkey D Hana, soldat de la Marine, première classe.

- Donc tu n'es pas un pirate ? insista-t-il.

Hana ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Cet ermite devait vivre reculé depuis longtemps pour avoir oublié que la Marine était l'opposé des pirates. La chauve-panda tenta une nouvelle fois se poser sur son épaule, mais dès qu'il s'en approchait, le corps de la jeune fille se transformait en électricité.

- Non, je ne suis pas un pirate, répondit-elle en se retenant de ne pas griller le petit volatile.

L'ermite se détendit complètement, se laissant aller contre le ventre d'un rhinocéros à peau de serpent. Hana se remit à trépigner sur place, peu attentive à ce que disait l'homme à la coiffure de buisson.

- Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très bavard d'habitude, cela fait huit ans que je suis sur cette île, seul, alors à qui parlerais-je si ce n'est mes animaux de compagnie ? Enfin… sache jeune fille que je m'appelle Gaimon, et que je suis le gardien tout-puissant de cet île.

- Tout-puissant ? répéta Hana avec une légère stupéfaction.

Bon nombre de qualificatif lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'elle regardait Gaimon, mais puissant n'en faisait certainement pas partie.

- Tout à fait, et si tu te demandes pourquoi cet animal te tournes autant autour, c'est tout simplement parce que sa mère est morte à sa naissance, et qu'il ne l'a jamais vu. Il doit te confondre avec elle.

La jeune fille perdait peu à peu son calme. Elle s'était éloignée dans le but de retrouver son bracelet, son trésor, et se retrouver désormais à discuter avec un ermite entouré d'animaux étranges. De plus, un oiseau la prenait pour sa mère.

- Est-ce que je ressemble à ça ? s'offusqua-t-elle en désignant l'animal qui se grattait le ventre avec son aile.

Il tomba avec un bruit sourd de la branche sur laquelle il reposait. Hana soupira davantage.

- Désolée, mais pour être mère, pour m'occuper de bébé… tout ça… Non merci, j'ai déjà donné. Maintenant dites-moi Gaimon, n'auriez-vous pas vu un homme, ou une femme, parcourir ces bois ? Il porterait quelques choses de sombres…

Le visage de Gaimon se contracta. Brusquement, son expression changea. Il fixait un point par-delà l'épaule de la Marine. Hana, sentant une nouvelle présence dans son dos, se retourna lentement, avec précaution.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider ? le héla un homme en relâchant son chapeau et en sortant un disque d'argent d'une poche intérieure de sa cape sombre.

Jango se tenait tranquillement devant elle, le visage paisible, ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes en forme de cœur. Son disque se balançait lentement dans sa main droite. Hana fit un effort pour ne pas le regarder. Heureusement, une unique pensée l'occupait. Celle de retrouver son bien.

Alors que la tension était à son comble et qu'un calme pesant avait gagné les bois, un bruit de canon se fit en attendre, plus loin sur l'île. Hana imagina ses camarades se battre contre les pirates de l'équipage du chat noir. Mais son inquiétude fut vite balayée. Kizaru était présent. Il ne fallait pas se faire de soucis. Tout allait bien se passait. Du moins, Hana priait pour.

- Rendez-moi mon trésor, s'exclama brutalement la brune.

- C'est le mien maintenant, rigola Jango.

- Trésor ? Vous avez dit trésor ? s'écria Gaimon en se rapprochant des deux opposants.

Ce fut une très mauvaise idée, car Hana vit avec inquiétude l'hypnotiseur lui lançait un de ses anneaux, aussi tranchants qu'une lame de couteau. Gaimon n'évita le coup que d'un nouveau bond. Il eut un petit cri et s'éloigna dans les bois comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Hana ne prêta pas plus d'attention à l'ermite, ni au fait que les animaux quittaient tous la clairière. C'était mieux ainsi. S'ils se risquaient à rester, ils seraient en danger. L'hypnotiseur était un ennemi à prendre au sérieux.

Evidemment, le seul inconscient à rester près deux adversaires était la chauve-panda.

- On dirait que tes petits amis t'ont abandonné, lança Jango en faisant tourner son disque autour de son index.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

Le sourire de l'hypnotiseur s'élargit. Il sortit lentement un objet d'une de ses poches. C'était un bracelet en argent, possédant seulement trois pendentifs. A sa vue, les muscles d'Hana se contractèrent aussitôt. Elle se jeta sur l'hypnotiseur, main tendue. Celui-ci l'évita de peu. Un rire lui échappa. Il se saisit d'un de ses anneaux et le lança sur la jeune fille, qui ne broncha pas. Le disque vola vers elle, mais elle restait immobile. Le pirate visait décidemment très bien, car le disque atteignit sa gorge. Puis la traversa.

La bouche de Jango s'ouvrit, formant un O parfait. Cette fois, Hana ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Ce sourire que certains pouvaient trouver sadique était incontrôlable. A l'instant présent, elle s'amusait. Tout simplement.

Elle tendit sa paume devant elle et ferma un instant les yeux. Comme lors de ces deux semaines d'entrainements avec Kizaru, elle sentit un courant électrique la parcourir de part entière, lui fournissant une incroyable sensation de puissance, mais aussi d'instabilité. Une lumière blanche l'entoura tel un halo et un éclair bleuté foudroya sa cible, qui tomba en arrière.

Rapidement, Hana s'approcha de l'homme momentanément inconscient et s'empara de son bracelet. Elle le remit avec satisfaction à son poignet, et sans accorder un regard de plus à l'hypnotiseur vaincu, elle s'éloigna en direction des bruits de combat. Elle entendait les petits cris de la chauve-panda, qui la poursuivait. Jamais Hana n'avait vu un animal aussi suicidaire, autant dépourvu d'instinct de survie, pour se précipiter à tir d'aile dans un combat opposant des marines à des pirates.

Les arbres commençaient peu à peu à se faire moins nombreux. Hana sentait déjà l'odeur de la mer lui emplir les narines. Sa gorge sèche la brûla en pensant aux étendues d'eau que cachaient les derniers arbres. Bientôt, un vent humide rencontra son visage hâlé. Plus loin, le sable fin était tâché de sang.

Le soleil était caché par une épaisse couche de nuages. Le temps ne rendait que plus effrayant le bateau pirate amarré sur la berge. Un drapeau noir représentant une tête de chat voletait lentement. Des hommes se battaient avec hargne non loin.

Hina était occupée à emprisonner le plus de pirates possible grâce à son fruit du démon. Sitôt qu'elle tendait ses bras fins, des barres de fer s'en échappaient et venaient enrouler les pirates.

Des autres soldats se battaient avec leurs propres armes. Hana en vit un viser rapidement un homme aux cheveux blonds. Quelques instants plus tard, ses mèches étaient devenues pourpres.

Mais le plus déstabilisant était l'homme qui se tenait d'un air tranquille à la lisière de la forêt, les mains dans les poches. Alors qu'un autre homme s'approchait de lui, il restait parfaitement calme. Le capitaine pirate remonta ses lunettes avec sa paume. Ce n'était pas ongles qu'il avait, mais d'horribles griffes d'acier. Tout en lui le rapprochait d'un chat. De ses griffes jusqu'à sa démarche souple.

Avec effarement, Hana vit son maître sortir une simple main de sa poche, et pointait un long index sur le capitaine de l'équipage du chat noir. Avant même d'avoir pu esquiver, un rayon doré le traversa. Et il tomba, ses yeux écarquillés tournaient vers le ciel.

En observant agir l'Amiral, Hana comprit pourquoi il était la personne la plus à même à la faire progresser. Son fruit était certainement l'un des plus similaires au sien. Bien qu'elle n'égale encore en rien la puissance du marine, allégorie de la puissance, Hana était déterminée à devenir aussi forte que lui. Un jour elle le rattraperait.

_Elle ignorait à quel point ce jour était proche et le prix qu'elle allait devoir payer pour cela..._

* * *

_mwahaha. _

_Alors, vous commencez à apprécier mon grand Kizaru ?_


	24. Chenille et Retour

_Merci à_ **hana-yaoi-love** _(oui il y aura et pour la deuxième question, il te faudra attendre pour le savoir !)**, **_**Nyan-Mandine, choii-chan, braled, la vague folle, Ace et Luffy** _(Peut-être que j'y arriverais dans trois chapitres, je prierais pour ;p. Il aura effectivement un nom, rendez vous à la fin du chap pour le savoir !)_

* * *

**24**

** Chenille et Retour**

Les pirates de l'équipage du chat noir avaient été défaits. La plus grande partie était enfermée dans les cales du bateau, en attente de la sentence qui les condamnerait. Une bonne dizaine d'hommes étaient allongés dans des lit d'infirmeries, plus ou moins en bon état. D'autres s'affairaient sur le pont. Tous avaient impatience de rejoindre la base de Logue Town, qui était d'ores et déjà en vue. La ville semblait plus paisible que jamais, avec ses mouettes qui volaient paisiblement au-dessus du port, ses rues bondées, ces soldats disciplinés… Même le pire des bandits aurait été forcé d'admettre que c'était une journée extraordinairement calme.

Subitement, un cri brisa la douce quiétude du petit navire de la Marine.

- Au secours !

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'ébène lançant un insecte contre un mur. Ses mèches bleues voletaient sauvagement autour de son visage paniqué. L'insecte qu'elle venait de jeter se ratatina contre lui-même, puis repris tranquillement sa route, son corps jaune et vert se tortillant sur le sol de bois. Une chauve-panda se posa non loin de la chenille, le regard brillant. A la vue du volatile, celle qui venait de hurler se figea.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Boo ! répondit le petit animal en reprenant son envol autour de l'insecte.

Hana soupira. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ses prochaines missions se déroulent un peu mieux que celle-ci. Il était hors de question qu'elle tombe de nouveau un stupide oiseau qui la prendrait pour sa mère.

- Tu aurais dû rester sur ton île, dit-elle en caressant machinalement le ventre rebondi du volatile. Une chauve-panda et une… chenille, non pas leurs places sur un navire de la Marine.

- Boo !

Hana sortit de la pièce, après avoir jeté un regard assassin à la chenille. Le bateau venait tout juste d'entrer dans le port. La mission avait été accomplie avec succés. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec un Amiral à bord ?

Ce dernier était tranquillement assis sur un siège confortable, les mains sur les cuisses, une tasse de liquide brûlant posée à ses côtés. Hana s'approcha de son maître.

-Nous allons débarquer Amiral, le prévint-elle.

Il se baissa vers elle, parut l'examiner et déclara :

- Jolie ta mascotte.

Hana le regarda s'éloignait sur le pont, interdite. Un nouveau cri strident répondit à ses interrogations.

- Boo !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, ignorant le petit animal qui la suivait partout. Le navire jeta l'ancre dans le port de Logue Town. Hana n'attendit que les soldats mettent en place un escalier et sauta par-dessus le bastingage. Aussitôt que ses pieds eurent rencontré les dalles grises du quai, elle se mit à marcher dans la ville, tout simplement heureuse d'être de retour dans ce qu'elle considérait déjà comme un semblant de chez soi.

Ses pas la portèrent d'elle-même dans le hall de la base de Logue Town. Une hôtesse d'accueil lui adressa un gentil sourire.

- La mission s'est bien passée à ce qui paraît, félicitations.

- Merci, répondit Hana en souriant.

Le regard de la réceptionniste s'arrêta quelques secondes sur l'étrange oiseau qui suivait la marine, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander la raison de la présence d'un tel animal dans une base de la Marine. Hana s'éloignait déjà en direction de ses chambres roses et bleues. Elle lança son sac sur son lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte au nez de la chauve-panda. Une douche, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

L'eau chaude lui remit les idées en place. Ses muscles se détendirent à son contact et elle respira enfin plus calmement, sentant le poids qui pesait sur son cœur disparaitre. Sa gorge était aussi sèche qu'une étendue aride de désert. Elle entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, laissant le liquide chaud y pénétrer et apaiser la douleur. Ses mains tombèrent le long de son corps, son vernis bleu électrique tranchant avec la blancheur du sol de la douche.

Rester de marbre. Ne jamais rien laisser paraître. C'était ça la clé.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'entrerait pas dans un monde peuplé de licornes et au ciel illuminé d'arc en ciel en s'engageant dans la Marine. Elle était consciente qu'il y avait un prix à payer pour réaliser son rêve. Elle voulait parcourir les mers à la recherche du lys bleu. Mais pour cela, tous ses souvenirs, toutes ces images d'îles, tous ces paysages, seraient irrémédiablement tachés de rouge. Cette couleur pourpre était partout.

Il y a trois jours, elle n'avait pas réagi en voyant tout ce sang sur cette plage isolée. Elle avait eu la conscience d'esprit de ne pas broncher.

Ne rien montrer.

Hana soupira. Tant pis. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Elle s'était elle-même engagée dans la Marine. Son manteau serait lui aussi taché de pourpre. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Les mots « Justice Absolue » ne pouvaient être écrits qu'avec le sang de leurs victimes.

Un bref coup contre la porte close de la salle de bain la sortit de ses pensées.

- Hana, on te demande dans le bureau de Pudding.

La voix d'Hina s'éloigna de la porte. Le bruit de ses pas disparu.

Hana rouvrit les yeux, inspectant rapidement son corps nu sur lequel s'écoulaient de minces filets d'eau. Elle avait une minuscule marque claire, juste en dessous de sa poitrine, résultat des rayons que lui envoyait parfois Kizaru durant leurs entraînements.

La jeune marine coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche, se sécha en vitesse et enfila un short blanc avec un tee-shirt bleu lavande. Elle partit en trombe du dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Hina. Qu'est-ce que le Contre-Amiral Pudding pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la mission qu'elle venait d'effectuer ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi la présence d'Hina n'était-elle pas requise ?

Ses questions furent toutes balayées lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant le bureau du Contre-Amiral. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Hana se retrouver à toquer contre le torse découvert et musclé d'un soldat. Rougissante, elle leva la tête pour voir qui était celui qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

- Sergent-chef Smoker, dit-elle avec effarement en rencontrant le regard orageux de son supérieur.

Elle retira sa main de son torse et s'éloigna rapidement. L'homme ne dit cependant rien et s'écarta légèrement pour la laisser entrer.

Le bureau du Contre-Amiral était simple, dans les tons violets. Pudding était assis à son bureau, ses mains posées sur la surface métallique. Son regard s'illumina quand il va la brune entrer et s'assoir sur un siège en face de lui. Smoker, lui se tenait non loin derrière elle, fumant deux cigares.

- Première classe Monkey D Hana, content de vous voir en parfaite santé, commença-t-il.

- Contre-Amiral Pudding, le salua-t-elle en retour.

Il chassa d'un rapide geste de sa main baguée des documents qui tombèrent dans une poubelle à côté de son bureau, et continua :

- Vous avez peut-être déjà entendu parler des évènements inquiétants qui se passent sur l'île d'Heiwa.

- Non, ajouta Hana avec hésitation.

Pudding soupira. Ce fut Smoker qui lui répondit, après avoir tiré une bouffarde de ses cigares.

- Un groupe de pirate a élu domicile sur l'île et terrorise les habitants, expliqua-t-il dans un nuage de fumée.

- Les bains de sang ne font que se multiplier, reprit Pudding. Nous sommes obligés de réagir. C'est pourquoi nous enverrons deux cents hommes prêtés mains fortes aux marines déjà sur place. Le Sergent-chef Smoker les dirigera, tandis que vous, Monkey D Hana, vous le seconderez dans sa tâche.

Il inspecta rapidement la jeune fille. Celle-ci hocha la tête, un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'emparant de son cœur.

- Vous partez le plus tôt possible, c'est-à-dire ce soir.

Hana comprit qu'il les congédiait et se dirigea vers la sortie. Après que la porte du bureau se soit refermée derrière elle, elle se tourna vers Smoker, qui la précédait.

- Ce sera dangereux. Alors écoute-moi bien, il est impératif que tu fasses tout ce que je t'ordonne, pour le bien des deux cents autres soldats, le prévint le Sergent-Chef.

Il se détourna soudainement d'elle et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Cependant, quelque chose traversa son corps, le transformant durant quelques secondes en fumée. Un animal au corps de panda mais aux ailes de chauve-panda voleta joyeusement autour d'Hana, poussant de petits cris. Smoker se retourna, observant avec un minuscule sourire l'animal.

- Tu éviteras d'amener ton poulet en mission, si tu ne veux pas le voir terminer en barbecue.

- Ce n'est pas un poulet, il s'appelle…

La voix d'Hana se perdit. Le regard de son supérieur pesait sur elle et la brûlait. La marine pensa aux cris que poussaient le petit volatile, à son comportement suicidaire, et déclara :

- Il s'appelle Bamboolet.

* * *

Bamboolet = Bambou (parce qu'il est à moitié panda) et Boulet (parce que c'est un boulet, ne dîtes pas le contraire). merci à mon frère pour avoir trouvé ce nom qui lui va si bien !

A bientôt !


	25. Violette et Embrassade

_Merci à_ **la vague folle, choii-chan, Simili D Axel, Nyan-Mandine, Kimberly Kuzan, hana-yaoi-love, Ace et Luffy** _(je vais gagner je vais gagner !)_

_Oui, je sais qu'Ace et Luffy vous manque, mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, ici, je parle d'Hana, et pour le moment, elle fait, sa vie. Sans eux. Donc on les revoit. Mais plus tard ;)_

* * *

**25**

**Violette et Embrassade**

- Ne force pas.

- Puisque je te dis que ça ira.

- Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une seconde saoule sur les bras. Comme la fois d'avant.

A l'évocation de la première fois qu'elle était venue dans le Bar Gol D Roger, et de ce qui s'était ensuite passé, Hana se transforma en pivoine. Smoker termina sa quatrième bouteille de rhum et la posa brutalement sur le comptoir en bois, puis donna un léger coup sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle subordonnée.

- On va avoir du boulot.

Hana se leva à son tour, l'esprit légèrement embrumé. Elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, mais le Sergent-chef avait eu entièrement raison de l'empêcher de trop approcher des bouteilles de rhum. La jeune fille n'était pas prête de tenir un jour l'alcool.

- Dit, commença-t-elle en suivant l'homme aux épaules larges dans l'escalier, le groupe de pirate que nous allons affronter est-il aussi fort que Pudding le laisse entendre ?

Il lui coula un regard et répondit :

- Nous verrons bien. Mais quoi qu'il advienne, nous sortirons vainqueur. Allez monte.

Il s'était installé sur sa moto. Surprise, Hana s'assit derrière lui, s'éloignant le plus possible du corps de son supérieur. En règle générale, Smoker n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre monte sur sa moto. Il devait cependant tenir à ce que la marine qui la seconderait durant leurs missions ne soit pas en retard, car il ne dit rien. Hana se cramponna de toutes ses forces, tandis que le véhicule à trois roues roulait dans les rues bondées de Logue Town.

C'était une belle journée pour prendre la mer. Le ciel était d'un bleu extraordinaire, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon, et un vent léger balayait les rues de la ville. La mer était calme, sans aucun navire pirate à l'horizon.

Depuis l'installation de la base, ces derniers réfléchissaient à deux fois avant de venir sur l'île où tout périple commençait, et se terminait. Beaucoup de marines commençaient à entendre parler d'un homme qui chassait sans aucun scrupule les bandits de la ville. On disait de lui qu'une fumée caché sans cesse son visage, et que son regard pouvait vous clouer sur place. Même les gens de la ville commençaient à éprouver une crainte mêlée de respect envers le fameux soldat. Qui n'était autre que Smoker.

Il prit un virage qui faillit faire tomber Hana, et qui, instinctivement, se cramponna au torse de son supérieur. Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais un léger frisson parcourut ses muscles puissants. Ils arrivèrent enfin au port, alors que la jeune fille qu'elle allait se consumer sur place.

Elle remit nerveusement sa veste en place et courut après Smoker, qui s'éloignait déjà vers l'immense bâtiment de la Marine sur lequelle montaient déjà les deux-cents hommes sous ses ordres. Deux personnes vinrent lui barrer le passage.

- Tu ne nous dis pas au revoir ? Hina est déçue, rigola sa compagne de dortoir.

Poussée par un élan d'affection, Hana la serra brièvement dans ses bras, reniflant par la même occasion son odeur de bonbon à la violette. Hina en sortit un de sa poche et le tendit à son amie, qui la laissa fondre sous sa langue après l'avoir accepté avec gratitude.

- Toujours accro ? ricana-t-elle en se séparant de son amie.

- Toujours. Et je le serai encore quand tu rentreras. Hina est heureuse, elle t'attendra patiemment avec les autres. Nous attendrons tous votre retour.

La femme aux cheveux roses se pencha légèrement vers l'oreille de son amie et murmura :

- Bonne chance avec Smoker, il n'est pas toujours très tendre. On se connait depuis très longtemps, et tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de faire ce qu'il te dit, sans discuter.

Hana haussa les épaules. Aurait-elle remarqué l'étrange penchant qu'elle avait pour tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin à la désobéissance ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'en laissa cependant rien paraître, et quitta son amie, après un dernier signe de la main. Hana se tourna alors vers la deuxième personne qui l'empêchait de rejoindre les soldats. Son maître eut un petit sourire, et il déclara, d'une voix toujours aussi paresseuse que d'habitude :

- Ne te fais pas tuer.

- J'essayerai, rétorqua Hana en prenant cela pour une marque d'affection de la part de son maître.

- C'était un ordre petite fleur, rectifia Kizaru en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs méchés de rouge, ce qui lui rappela instantanément son frère.

La main de son supérieur quitta le haut de son crâne, la laissant avec un nid de corneille à la place des cheveux. Si cela avait été Dragon en face d'elle, elle lui aurait sauvagement sauté dessus. Mais il fallait croire qu'Hana était devenue légèrement plus civilisée depuis ses six ans, et se retint donc de tout commentaire. Ses mains rénettèrent rapidement sa tignasse en place.

- Appelle-moi si t'as un problème petite fleur.

Hana sourit, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que jamais elle ne se rabaisserait à lui demander de l'aide.

- Et vous viendriez plus vite que la lumière, rigola-t-elle légèrement.

Elle lui adressa un salut militaire, le premier depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et partit vers le bâtiment de la Marine. Elle entendit le son d'un escargophone, suivit de la voix grave de l'Amiral :

- Allooo ?

Hana monta sur le bateau à la coque aussi bleu que l'océan. Un homme la bouscula légèrement, mais elle n'y prêta guère attention, trop heureuse de reprendre la mer. Un doux sentiment de plénitude l'envahit, alors qu'elle aidait les autres soldats à hisser les voiles. Lorsque le travail fut accompli, Hana se recula de quelques pas, admirant la grande voile blanche qui se dressait contre le vent. Les hommes autour d'elle souriaient également. Contrairement à eux, la seule pièce d'uniforme qu'elle portait était son habituelle veste de tailleur blanche, avec le mot justice écrit dans son dos.

L'énorme bateau quitta lentement le port. Sa taille était presque égale à celle du Dog's Sea. Le bateau vira très vite à tribord, pour laisser l'île derrière eux. Hana plissa légèrement les yeux. Plus loin, l'on pouvait les falaises de Reverse Mountain.

- Première classe Monkey D, le Sergent-Chef Smoker vous demande dans son bureau, lui dit un soldat en tenue blanche, sa casquette cachant une bonne partie de son visage.

Hana acquiesça et rejoignit ce qui était désormais le bureau de son supérieur. C'était une pièce vivement éclairée par deux grandes fenêtres en forme d'arches. Malheureusement, une fumée blanche obscurcissait les lieux, empêchant les rayons du soleil de percer plus loin qu'un mètre, rendant les formes inexactes. Un bureau en métal se trouvait juste devant, avec derrière un fauteuil en cuir. Devant, de canapé en cuir noir se faisaient face. Smoker était assis sur l'un d'eux. Enfin, Hana supposait que c'était lui.

- Assis, ordonna la forme cachée par la fumée.

Hana renifla, suffocant légèrement à cause de la fumée. Elle ferma cependant la porte derrière elle et s'installa contre sa volonté sur le second canapé. Longtemps, elle attendit que Smoker parle, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Tout ce dont qu'elle eut droit fut un calme plat. Le seul bruit qui venait briser cette quiétude était leurs respirations. Pourquoi avait-il requis sa présence ? Hana n'en savait rien, et elle ne le saurait certainement jamais.

Des pas se firent entendre. Une main se tendit vers elle, une bouteille de rhum serré dans la paume. Hana croisa le regard brumeux de Smoker, et tout en le regardant, se saisit de la bouteille. Il reprit sa place initiale.

Un sentiment étrange s'était emparé d'elle. Une sorte de connexion s'était établie entre eux. Aucun n'éprouvait le besoin de parler. Hana aurait pu lui demander où il était durant tout ce temps. Savoir comment s'était passé sa mission. Comment il connaissait Hina. Si son poste à Logue Town lui convenait. Mais elle se tut.

Lui et elle, encerclés de fumée. Juste lui et elle. Et aucun autre marine, aucun autre ne pirate, aucun chauve-panda.

Ainsi enveloppée de fumée blanche, Hana avait la sensation d'être encerclée de deux bras chauds.

Recherchait-il sa compagnie ?

Et elle, la désirait-elle ?

* * *

Pour les incultes, allez faire un tour sur la fic de Vak, "L'illusion", si vous n'y êtes pas encore aller. Non, elle ne m'a pas demander de faire de la pub, mais c'est juste que ya Bepo au début et il est trop à croquer...

J'ai également commencé une fic sur l'univers de Bleach (encore un manga que mon frère m'a fait découvrir), avis aux amateurs !

Je suis pas là samedi, promis je penserai à vous en faisant les boutiques, donc le prochain chapitre mercredi !


	26. Tempête et Village mort

_Pour leur gentils commentaires, je remercie_ :**choii-chan, la vague folle, Nyan-Mandine, Cogitatio, Kimberly-Kuzan, Gonzalezgirl-4, minimilie, Ace et Luffy (**_Toi ? En vacances ? Mais pourquoi ... Non...)_

_A tout ceux qui sont déjà en vacances et qui s'endorment dans leurs bols de chocapic, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : C'est trop pas zuste. _

* * *

**26**

**Tempête et Village mort**

- Nous arrivons, le prévint un soldat en sortant du bureau.

Smoker se tenait torse nu contre l'une des deux fenêtres de son bureau, deux cigares dans la bouche. Il jeta sa veste de marine sur ses larges épaules et rejoignit les deux cents soldats sur le pont. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de leurs destinations. Cela faisait depuis une semaine que le navire naviguait à vive allure sur les flots, porter par un vent qui leur avait été favorable. Chaque soldat avait à la fois hâte d'arriver à destination, mais aussi peur de ce qu'ils trouveraient là-bas. Smoker ne pouvait que les comprendre. Lui-même doutait. Certes, il ne le montrait absolument jamais, mais derrière cette façade rigide qu'il s'était construite depuis longtemps, se cachait une multitude de sentiments, semblables à un volcan en éruption.

Le regard brumeux de l'homme se porta sur sa seconde, qui tenait tranquillement dans sa main un morceau de bambou que s'empressait de dévorer avec voracité une chauve-panda. Il avait très vite compris que cette femme avait un caractère semblable au sien. Elle aussi se cachait souvent derrière un masque. Elle aussi manquait parfois, souvent, de respect envers ses supérieurs. Et elle aussi avait une vision de la justice bien à elle.

- Je savais bien qu'à force de fumer ça finirait par t'embrumer le cerveau, souffla une voix à sa droite, sarcastique.

Smoker se libéra de ses pensées et rencontra une paire d'yeux d'une intense couleur bleue, qui lui faisait toujours penser au lapis lazuli que portait sa mère autour de son cou. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et brillants, avec des pointes aussi bleues que ses iris. Il la dépassait de plus de trente centimètres.

- Dis aux autres de se préparer à débarquer, ordonna-t-il en se détournant de la jeune femme pour s'approcher de la balustrade.

- As-tu au moins écouté ce que je disais ? s'indignât Hana en le suivant à la trace.

- Non, répondit-il négligemment.

Il détacha son regard de l'animal de compagnie de la marine, qui voletait bêtement autour de celle-ci, et observa avec attention l'île vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Hana se tut elle aussi, suivant son regard. Les marines se préparaient tous mentalement à découvrir un endroit ravagé, comme l'avait rapidement laissé entendre le Contre-Amiral Pudding.

- Tu as peur ? le questionna brusquement Hana.

Il la regarda à la dérobée et marmonna :

- C'est de ta peur que j'ai peur.

Hana haussa ses sourcils noirs, surprise, ne sachant si elle devait le prendre au sérieux. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire en remarquant qu'il ne lui prêtait déjà plus aucune attention.

L'île d'Heiwa était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de nuages aussi noire que l'encre, dans lesquels l'on voyait une multitude d'éclairs. Une pluie incessante semblait s'abattre sur la terre isolée.

- Ils n'ont rien de naturels ces nuages, remarqua Hana.

Smoker ne répondit pas, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ils entrèrent progressivement sous le couvert des nuages noirs, et une pluie froide les trempa rapidement jusqu'aux os, en faisant grelotter plus d'uns.

- On va tous finir noyer, ronchonna la seconde en resserrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

De l'eau cristalline s'infiltrait sous les portes, coulait entre les barreaux du bastingage en bois.

- Maintenez le cap ! ordonna Smoker à l'intention d'un navigateur, aux prises avec un grand gouvernail argenté.

- Nous ne pourrons pas tenir longtemps Sergent-Chef, le vent nous pousse vers l'est ! paniqua le navigateur.

- Qu'y-a-t-il à l'est ? enchaîna instantanément la brune en remarquant l'inquiétude qui s'était peinte sur le visage de son supérieur.

- Des rochers qui détruiraient le fond de la coque, articula l'homme au gouvernail.

L'effort qu'il fournissait pour maintenir le cap vers le port dans lequel ils avaient convenus de débarquer l'épuisait. Sa respiration heurtée ne lui permettait pas d'alignée plus de deux mots. Sentant sa faiblesse, Smoker se précipita dans un nuage de fumée vers lui, saisissant la barre de ses deux grandes mains blanches. Hana le rejoignit. Sitôt que ses mains eurent rencontré le métal froid de la barre, elle sentit la pression s'exerçait l'eau sur le système complexe qui permettait au navire d'être dirigé. Un courant électrique semblait se créait entre la barre de fer et les eaux déchaînées qui s'abattaient sur eux. L'espace d'un instant, Hana oublia tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, et sentit le gouvernail, comme si elle y était. Comme si son corps s'était entièrement transformé en électricité pour finir dans le métal conducteur.

Cette impression la quitta rapidement, et elle reprit pied avec la réalité, plus perturbée que jamais, mais aussi déterminée à garder le cap. Même si elle n'en connaissait le moyen, ni le comment, en se synchronisant avec son fruit, elle avait compris la gravité de la situation.

Plus loin, se dressaient fièrement des roches aussi aiguisées que des lames de rasoirs. De la même manière qu'un iceberg, Hana devinait que la partie immergée était bien plus importante que celle visible. Une promesse de mort planait mystiquement au-dessus des pics noirs.

Le navigateur s'était reculé, laissant Smoker et Hana se chargeait ensemble de maintenir le cap. Les muscles puissants de l'homme se tendaient sous sa veste de marine, contractés par l'effort. Hana l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, combinant la force acquise durant les entrainements de son père avec celle du Sergent-Chef.

- Sailor, cria Smoker, couvrant tant bien que mal le bruit de la pluie battante qui leur vrillait les tympans, sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ?

Le navigateur scruta l'horizon de ses yeux verts et perçants. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Smoker, ses cheveux roux dégoulinants le long de son visage, il s'exclama :

- Encore quelques minutes et nous serons entrés dans le port !

Smoker me riva de son regard glacé.

- Je t'interdis de lâcher.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, ses mèches bleues collées à sa veste trempée. Encore quelques efforts, et ils seraient tous dans le port. Malheureusement, personne n'était en mesure d'affirmer si cela nous procurait une certaine forme de sécurité.

Les soldats s'activaient, soulagés de voir le bout de cette terrible épreuve qui tendait les muscles, coupait les respirations, faisait couler des gouttes de sueur qui se mêlaient à la pluie torrentielle, accélérer le cœur de chacun. Hana ne voyait plus à un mètre. Ses bras étaient engourdis tant par le froid que par la pression du gouvernail exercée sur elle. Alors qu'elle fixait son regard bleu sur les bras de son supérieur, qu'elle était sur le point de lâcher, la pluie se calma. Les nuages, loin de s'éclaircir, cessèrent de pleurer sur les flots.

L'on pouvait désormais voir un port au sol de terre. Aucun bateau n'y était amarré. Plus loin, des maisons aux pierres rendues grises par les ténèbres se dressaient, à moitié détruite. Plus personne ne parlait devant ce macabre spectacle. Au bord du quai jonché de morceau de verre, l'on voyait le drapeau de la marine. A moitié arraché. Les arbres étaient à moitié carbonisés. L'herbe était brûlée. Rapidement, alors que le navire bleu de la Marine s'arrêtait, Hana et Smoker descendirent du bateau. En atterrissant sur le sol boueux, ils s'éclaboussèrent mutuellement. Bamboolet vola vers eux, et continua joyeusement son chemin dans la rue principale du village. C'était bien la seule note joyeuse de toute l'île. Le village était vide, aucune âme ne semblait s'y être aventurée depuis plusieurs années.

- Tout est mort, déclara sinistrement Hana en attachant sa longue chevelure noire.

Smoker ne répondit pas, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Les marines suivirent avec appréhension dans le village. Sailor se précipita alors vers l'homme aux cigares, un escargophone dans une main.

- Sergent-Chef ! Les communications sont coupées !

Un pli apparut sur le front de son commandant.

- Comment cela, elles sont coupées ? Avez-vous essayé avec tous les escargophone ?

- Oui, Sergent-Chef, nous avons tout essayé. C'est ainsi depuis que nous sommes entrés sous ses nuages.

- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de contacter la Marine… chuchota Hana en détachant son regard d'un bar entièrement vide.

- Sergent-Chef, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de l'autre navire de la Marine, censé être arrivé il y a trois semaines, reprit Sailor.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, déclara soudainement Smoker en posant instinctivement sa main sur sa jitte, dans son dos. Prenez cinquante hommes, éloignez-vous de l'île, et appeler la Marine.

Pour contredire ses propos, un vent puissant et froid se leva, balayant les rues du village. Les vagues s'agitèrent de nouveau. Une nouvelle tempête se préparait, rendant impossible toute traversée. Smoker saisit sa jitte, sur le qui-vive. Son regard gris observa avec attention le village.

Plus loin, une montagne aux pentes abruptes faites de roches empêchait de voir l'autre côté de l'île.

- Nous sommes piégés.

* * *

_Et dans la merde, acessoirement._

_Tchuss les vacancieux !_


	27. Louis et Nicolas

Je_ vais changer de rating, ce ne sera plus K+, mais T._

_Encore et toujours, je remercie mes adorables revieweurs, soyez certains de mon adoration sans bornes :_ **choii-chan, Kimberly-Kuzan, Simili D Axel, Ace et Luffy, la vague folle, alana chantelune, minimilie, Lovely Manga, Anna-chan** _(OOOh une nouvelle ! Yep moi j'aime les ptits nouveaux ! Je suis super contente que tu es lu tout les chapitres, et qu'ils te plaisent ! Moi aussi Ace me manque un peu, je l'avoue... Mais bon, je comble ce vide avec d'autres personnages. Bamboolet par exemple, même si on est tous d'accord pour dire que ce boulet sert strictement à rien.)_

* * *

**27**

**Louis et Nicolas**

- Ne dis pas ça, chuchota Hana en se tournant vers Smoker.

Une brusque envie d'aller se réfugier dans ses bras la prit, mais elle se retint, et reporta son attention sur Bamboolet, qui entrait dans le bar vide.

- Boo ! cria-t-il en se posant derrière le comptoir en bois, recouverts de bouteilles brisées.

- Bamboolet, reviens ici, ordonna Hana en tendant son bras en signe d'invitation.

Les yeux cobalt du petit animal se posèrent sur elle. Même dans une ambiance aussi pesante et macabre, il conservait son habituel air insouciant. La marine ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était dépourvu du moindre instinct de survie. Si cela avait été le cas, jamais il ne la poursuivrait partout. Jamais il ne la confondrait avec sa mère.

Hana s'avança lentement vers lui, bien décidée à le faire descendre de son perchoir. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à l'obscurité du bar, elle put remarquer l'endroit où s'était posé son petit animal. Une trentaine de centimètres en dessous de lui, sous le comptoir, se trouvait une trappe.

- Bamboolet, tu es un génie, le félicita Hana en posant sa main sur la poignée de la trappe.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et devina que Smoker la suivait de près. La trappe s'ouvrit soudainement, et la brune se trouva avec la lame d'une lance à quelques centimètres de son nez. Surprise, elle mit un temps à réagir. Avant même d'avoir pu crier, Smoker avait changé son bras en fumée et avait plaqué l'agresseur contre un mur du bar. C'était un homme à la barbe naissante, au teint horriblement pâle, et aux yeux noisette cernés de violets. Sa silhouette squelettique fit frissonner Hana.

- Votre nom, s'exclama Smoker en s'approchant de lui.

En voyant le marine s'approchait de lui, l'homme paniqua et son teint vira au vert.

- Louis ! cria-t-il. Je… je suis le propriétaire de ce bar !

Le visage de Smoker ne se décontracta pas.

- Est-ce une raison pour pointer une arme sur ma seconde ? demanda-t-il avec une colère qu'il ne tentait pas de cacher.

A ces mots, Hana se retourna entièrement vers lui, surprise. Quel était ce regard ? Cherchait-il à la protéger ?

- Je pensais que c'était une des leurs ! s'écria Louis en portant ses mains à son cou.

Son teint devenait violet. La poigne de Smoker se refermait peu à peu sur lui. Hana posa une main sur l'épaule musclée de son supérieur.

- Tu ressembles à une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser, l'enfumeur, murmura-t-elle dans le but de le provoquer.

Cela eut l'effet escompté, car Smoker se réveilla et, après lui avoir lancé un regard assassin, relâcha le villageois. Sailor s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever.

- De qui avez-vous peur ? questionna Smoker.

- Ils… Ils nous ont tout pris… commença Louis. Il y a trois mois, des hommes sont arrivés sur cette île. Ils étaient très peu. Nous les avons accueillis à bras ouverts. Ils nous ont ensuite proposé des solutions miracle pour faire tomber la pluie sur nos récoltes… Vous devez savoir que sur l'île d'Heiwa, il pleut très peu, voire jamais. Nous vénérons tous le dieu du soleil. Cette chaleur permanente qu'ils nous procuraient nous rendait heureux, même si cela empêchait le bon développement de nos récoltes.

« Quand ils nous ont proposé de créer de la pluie, nous n'avons pas réfléchi, et en dépit de notre Dieu, nous avons accepté leur aide. Mais très vite, nous avons réalisé que les nuages créaient ne faisaient que noircir, au lieu de disparaître. Finalement, le soleil a entièrement disparu derrière les nuages noirs, nous plongeant dans une nuit permanente. Les tempêtes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, à tel point que nous ne pouvons plus quitter l'île.

- Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? demanda Smoker en tirant une bouffarde de ses cigares.

- Cela va faire un mois que nous n'avons plus vu le soleil, répondit le barman avec émotion.

- Et les autres villageois ? Où sont-ils ? intervint Hana.

- Emprisonnez par eux, répondit Louis.

- Eux ? Vous ne pouvez pas être plus précis ? insista la jeune femme en repoussant avec agacement une mèche bleue qui lui cachait à moitié la vue.

Le visage du villageois se ferma. Il éluda sa remarque et se contenta de donner une bouteille de rhum à Smoker. Hana le rejoignit. Sailor les écoutait de loin, son regard fixé sur le bateau. Les Marines avaient tous eu pour ordre d'inspecter le village à la recherche d'autres survivants. Mais les rues et maisons étaient désespérément vides.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? souffla discrètement Hana à son supérieur.

Il la jaugea de haut, ce qui la fit frissonner.

- C'est un beau merdier.

- Mais encore ?

- Un vrai merdier.

Hana soupira. Sa grossièreté ne le quitterait jamais.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de drôle avec toi, Monkey D Hana ? C'est que tu parles à tout le monde comme tes égaux. Sans exception.

Tout cela avait été dit dans un souffle, accompagné d'une bouffée de fumée. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de commenter, il se leva. La bouteille qu'il avait terminée d'une traite fit un parfait vol plané dans une poubelle.

- Va dire aux hommes que nous devons continuer à fouiller l'île, tout en cherchant des traces des autres marines venus ici il y a quelques semaines. Ils semblent avoir disparu de la circulation, c'est inquiétant. Dis-leur aussi de ne pas s'éloigner du village.

Hana s'en alla donc prévenir les soldats, transmettant le message de Smoker aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Sailor la suivait comme son ombre, attentif et silencieux. Sa présence ne la gênait nullement. Un calme olympien émanait de lui. En sa compagnie, elle se sentait rassurée. L'atmosphère lourde et inquiétante qui régnait sur l'île avait moins d'emprise sur elle. Une main à la peau bronzée se posa sur son épaule, et elle se retourna. Sailor désignait un coin dans une rue. Louis s'y tenait, droit comme un piquet. Il observait telle une statue une maison à moitié détruite, engloutie par les fougères. Les pieds s'enfonçant dans la boue, ils le rejoignirent.

- Louis, pouvons-nous faire quelque chose ? suggéra la brune d'un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant, mais qui le fit néanmoins sursauter.

Un sourire triste se peignit sur son visage.

- Vous faîtes déjà tellement.

Sailor avait ses mains jointes dans le bas de son dos. Hana suivit son regard, et détailla la bâtisse. Les pierres blanches étaient devenues grises. L'herbe verte, et parfois brûlée, semblait vouloir envahir le plancher de la maison, tandis que la nature reprenait lentement ses droits.

- Vous y habitiez seul ? questionna Sailor.

L'expression de Louis devint encore plus triste.

- Non, j'y vivais avec mon fils, Nicolas.

- Et où est-il maintenant ? demanda Hana, tout en se doutant de la réponse.

Bamboolet voletait joyeusement autour de la maison. Même le fait qu'il se prit un poteau sur sa petite tête de panda ne dérida pas les trois adultes.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre, confia Louis. Ils l'ont sûrement emmené.

- Où ? s'exclama aussitôt Hana, presque trop vite.

Il lui jeta un regard en diagonale, troublé.

- Plus loin, plus haut, dans la montagne.

A ces mots, la montagne de granit blanc devint encore plus imposante et lugubre qu'auparavant dans l'esprit de la brune.

- Vous savez, Nicolas et moi avions pour habitude d'y aller tous les dimanches, rendre visite à Dieu, ainsi qu'à ma femme, morte il y a trois ans. Le temple était un l'endroit le plus magique de l'île, d'où l'on pouvait tout voir. On était sur terre, mais à la fois dans le ciel, proche du soleil. Maintenant, je n'ose plus y aller, avoua-t-il.

Sailor l'écoutait patiemment. Hana, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser énormément de questions. Jamais elle n'aurait cru trouvé une île autant ravagée par la tempête, le malheur, la faim, la douleur. Comment des adorateurs d'une même île avaient-ils tous été plongés dans les ténèbres ?

- Tout les autres villageois, sont-ils sur cette montagne ?

Louis hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- Quand ils sont venus, nous avons tous tenté de fuir. Dans la panique, j'ai été séparé de Nicolas. Quelques villageois sont même morts. Je les ai enterrés, mais depuis je passe mon temps caché dans la cave de mon bar. A attendre.

- Attendre quoi ? le coupa Hana.

- Attendre Nicolas.

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille. Ses yeux aussi bleus que les fonds marins scintillèrent, et tandis que le visage de Sailor s'apaisait, elle s'exclama :

- Je ferai tout pour vous le ramener Louis, je vous le promets.

* * *

_La chauve-panda est un animal très étrange poussant des cris stridents capables d'embrouiller le cerveau d'une certaine brune aux mèches bleues. Il est également capable de dormir tout en volant, ce qui explique sa tendance à rentrer dans tout les murs sur son chemin. Il est dépourvu du moindre instinct de survie, éprouve une immense aversion pour un certain homme-fummée. Sa principale source de nourriture est le bambou, mais il apprécie tout aussi bien les bonnes reviews bien juteuses. S'il est en manque de review, il appellera ses potos planctons qui se nicheront dans vos cerveaux pour vous faire rater tout vos examens._

_Commenter, c'est réussir dans la vie !_


	28. Promenons-nous dans les bois

_Saluuut ! Mon excuse pour ne pas avoir posté mercredi ? ... Aucune en fait. J'ai juste totalement oublié. Hips. _

_Dommage pour vous (oui parce que je moi je m'en fou je connais déjà la suite de l'histoire... bref je suis l'auteur donc ce que je viens de dire-écrire n'a aucun sens.), mais ce chapitre est très court, mais important ! Tout a son importance, je n'écris jamais dans le vent ! Jamais._

_Merci à :_ **Anna-chan, choii-chan, Simili D Axel, Kimberly-Kuzan, Mangy, Hana-yaoi-love, Lovely Manga, la vague folle, minimile, Nyan-Mandine, Ace et Luffy.**

_Pour la fan de vernis (elle se reconnaîtra ^^)_,_ je retourne faire les boutiques cet aprem :)_

_Et _**Ace et Luffy**,_ Je Suis en VACANCES ! NA !_

_Oh ! Autre nouvelle, on a encore battu un record de com's pour le chapitre précédent, 13 reviews ! C'est un record... Je crois._

_A la fin de ce chapitre, vous aurez également le droit à un super cadeau !_

* * *

**28**

**Promenons-nous dans les bois**

Hana marchait à pas de loup, rasant les murs du navire de la Marine. Les recherches infructueuses avaient cessé il y a tout juste quelques heures. La plupart des soldats étaient retournés se reposer sur le bateau, mais encore beaucoup patrouillaient dans le village abandonné. La météo ne s'améliorait pas. Ainsi, Hana avait perdu tout espoir de sécher ses vêtements. Sa veste de tailleur blanche serré autour de son ventre dans l'espoir de garder la chaleur, elle avançait. Silencieusement, elle ouvrit la porte menant sur le pont, et sortit dans la nuit noire, nullement éclairée par un quelconque astre. Le fait de pouvoir passer ainsi inaperçue aurait dû la soulager, lui donner du courage, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

Elle avait auparavant pris soin d'enfermer son bébé chauve-panda dans sa cabine, mais doutait que cela le retienne longtemps. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de la suivre, l'animal faisait preuve d'une ingéniosité hors du commun. Il grandissait petit à petit, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les bêtises qu'il pourrait faire plus tard. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à supporter celles d'aujourd'hui.

Se déplaçant telle une ombre, elle sauta par-dessus le bastingage, obstinée à ne jamais se servir des escaliers. Les vêtements humides lui moulant le corps, elle se glissa dans une ruelle obscure. Le sentiment d'être suivie l'envahit. Elle le chasse cependant rapidement. Son but était de retrouver Nicolas, rien de plus. Rien ne devait la perturber. La promesse qu'elle avait faite il y a quelques heures à Louis était prioritaire.

Ses pas la portèrent en dehors du village, sombre et inquiétant. La montagne de granit blanc l'impressionnait plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé l'admettre. Dans le but d'apercevoir les hauteurs de la montagne, Hana grimpa agilement à un arbre. Elle s'arrêta non loin de la cime, et scruta attentivement la nuit. Un bref instant, elle songea à son frère, Dragon. Si elle avait été perchée à un arbre de la forêt bordant Fuchsia, il serait actuellement occupé à la chercher.

Un bruit la fit frissonner. Quelqu'un approchait. Agrippée au tronc de l'arbre, elle ne vit pas l'oiseau affolé qui fonçait vers elle. Instinctivement, elle se pencha en arrière, en oubliant qu'étant un logia, l'oiseau ne ferait que la traverser. Mais il était trop tard, Hana basculait déjà de son perchoir, et tombait dans le vide, sans parvenir à trouver de prise. Sa chute fut courte, mais laborieuse. Des branches, désormais semblables à des griffes lui griffaient la peau. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à heurter brutalement le sol dur et froid, sa chute fut légèrement amortie par quelque chose de plus chaud, mais de tout aussi solide.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de me tomber dessus, grogna une voix sous-elle.

Hana ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva le plus vite qu'elle put, s'éloignant de Smoker. Il lui adressa un regard assassin, mais ne fit cependant aucune nouvelle allusion à leur première rencontre, il y a dix ans.

- Que fais-tu ici ? lança-t-il.

Hana avala difficilement sa salive. Non seulement elle s'était fait prise la main dans le sac, mais en plus, ce n'était autre que le Sergent-Chef qui l'avait trouvé.

- Et toi ? souffla-t-elle doucement en évitant le sujet.

- Ce n'est pas la question.

- Certes, mais tu peux tout de même y répondre.

Le regard de Smoker se voila, et prit la même couleur que le ciel.

- N'oublie pas que je suis ton supérieur.

Cette fois, Hana ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle avait toujours tendance à ne pas prêter qu'elle devait aux soldats plus gradés qu'elle. On lui avait souvent dit qu'un jour, elle finirait par le regretter amèrement. Et cela ne faisait hélas que commençait.

- Navrée Sergent-Chef, dit-elle d'une voix sans timbre en prenant la pose des marines, droites, les bras le long du corps.

- Repos soldat, soupira-t-il.

Il désigna d'une de ses grandes mains armées de cigares la montagne de granite et commenta :

- Ce n'est pas un lieu pour les fillettes.

- Je ne suis pas une fillette, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton plus cinglant qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'était trop dangereux d'y aller seule.

Le cœur d'Hana fut à nouveau envahi par cette étrange émotion, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son regard se perdit dans les racines d'un arbre, tandis que celui de Smoker évitait obstinément de la regarder. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il faisait part de son désir de la protéger. Cela la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais la remplissait aussi d'une joie qu'elle ne comprenait guère.

- Alors, viens avec moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui coula un regard légèrement surpris.

- C'est hors de question.

- Donc j'irai seule, s'enflamma-t-elle.

Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui, droit vers la montagne. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il abandonnait, et la laisser partir, une main se referma sur son avant-bras, la bloquant dans son élan. La brune se retourna vivement, et croisa deux prunelles grises, dans lesquelles elle ne put s'empêcher de se perdre. Le visage de Smoker était à quelques centimètres du sien. Son souffle chaud rencontrait ses joues, la faisant rougir. Son cœur, emprisonnait dans un étau, avait cessé de battre. Elle aurait aimé se détacher de son regard obstiné qui la clouait sur place, mais n'en fut pas capable. Il l'immobilisait, et alors que toute sa conscience lui criait de réagir, son corps ne faisait aucun mouvement. Elle était déconnectée de la réalité, et n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner.

- Je viens.

La voix, grave et dure, envoutante, lui vrilla les tympans, résonnant comme une douce musique dans son cerveau. Soudainement, trop rapidement, il s'éloigna d'elle. Ses pas allaient déjà en direction de la montagne. Hana ravala son envie, son besoin, de se perdre de nouveau son ses prunelles, et le suivit. Mais alors qu'elle marchait à ses côtés, accélérant pour suivre sa cadence, elle fut certaine d'une chose.

A partir de maintenant, jamais plus elle ne verrait le Sergent-Chef Smoker de la même manière.

* * *

_C'est l'heure du cadeau ! _

_Voici un poème qu'a écrit la très talentueuse_ **Anna-chan** :

**Femme de la mer**

Marine, pirate ou révolutionnaire,  
Je n'en ai rien à faire  
Car je suis une femme de la mer.

Je vis ma vie au jour le jour  
En quête de liberté et d'amour.

Mais sache que tu passes avant moi  
Et que, de loin, je veille sur toi.

Certaines épreuves sont amères,  
Mais je n'en ai rien à faire,  
Car je suis une femme de la mer.

La terre est mon départ,  
Je l'ai quitté avec espoir.  
La mer est mon présent,  
Elle m'est aussi proche qu'un parent.  
Et l'horizon est mon futur,  
Elle qui me fait rêver d'aventures.

Peut-être tout ça n'est que chimères,  
Mais je n'en ai rien à faire,  
Car je suis une femme de la mer.

_Anna-chan._

_Merci merci merci ! Je dois avouer que je suis restée scotchée plusieurs dizaines de secondes à mon ipod quand j'ai lu ce magnifique poème ! Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait en inventer un qui corresponde autant à Hana. Je suis persuadée que tu as absolument tout compris au personnage. Je n'arrive même pas à placer de mot sur cela, mais sache que c'est un merveilleux cadeau, et encore les mots son faibles ! J'ai déjà pensé à une place qu'il aurait dans ma fiction, donc tu pourras le retrouver un jour entre les lignes de Justice Absolue. Tu sais, moi aussi j'adore rêver des histoires que je connais, mais ce n'est encore jamais arrivé que je pense à la suite d'une fic -à part les miennes évidemment-. Savoir que tu rêves à propos de la mienne... Waouh. Merci Anna !_

_N'oubliez pas de remercier également Anna-chan, il ne me semble pas qu'elle a de compte sur Fanfic-net, alors faîtes lui part de vos commentaires par reviews ! _

_A mercredi !_


	29. Les hommes de l'ombre

Bizour, auzourd'hui zapitre avec un perzonnage important, donc on chanze de point de vue pour l'ezpace d'un zapitre !

Merzi à : **la vague folle, Mangy, choii-chan, .love, Kimberly-Kuzan, Ace et Luffy, Anna1819, Nyan-Mandine, Anna-chan** _(t'as vu, ils ont tous aimé ton zolie poème, en même temps il y avait de quoi ! C'est bizarre mais t'es un peu toujours l'une des seules à remarquer les petits détails qui ont pourtant de l'importance, donc, effectivement, Hana "tombe" toujours sur les hommes... C'est pas pour rien que j'ai fait cette particularité ^^)_

* * *

**29**

**Les hommes de l'ombre**

Un homme était assis contre le mur d'une maison abandonnée, assoupi. Sa silhouette enveloppée par la nuit bougeait au rythme lent de ses respirations. Sa main tenait fermement un log pose, accroché à son poignet gauche. Ses cheveux roux, qui le faisaient ressembler à une carotte, était humide, et collés à son visage pâle et anguleux, recouverts de taches de rousseur. Ses habits de marine étaient tâchés de boues. Son apparence paisible contrastait avec l'atmosphère sombre et inquiétante du village dévasté par la tempête. Les nuages, toujours aussi noires, auraient provoqué des migraines à quiconque, même au pire des pirates. Mais cela ne semblait pas atteindre le navigateur, qui dormait d'un sommeil lourd et dénué de pensées nocives.

Ainsi, il ne réalisa pas qu'une ombre s'était glissée derrière un mur en ruine, et l'observait sans bouger. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que partout dans le village, des silhouettes aux formes étranges apparaissaient, sortant tout droit des ténèbres. Alors qu'une main noire et gigantesque s'apprêtait à saisir le navigateur, qui dormait toujours à poings fermés, une petite créature ailée se précipita à tir d'ailes dans la maisonnette et fonça sur le marine. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, et ne vit pas l'ombre qui se cachait derrière une armoire.

- Mais que fais-tu ici Bamboolet ? marmonna Sailor en se redressant.

Il passa sa main sur la douce tête de l'animal. Bamboolet le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés, tel un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Boo !

- Si tu es là, Hana ne doit pas être très loin.

Sur ces mots, Sailor se leva, et sortit de la bâtisse, les mains dans les poches. Son katana suspendu à son côté le rassurait, et il se sentait prêt à passer à l'attaque à la moindre menace. Ses yeux verts cherchèrent celle qui était sa supérieure pour cette mission. Mais la rue était vide. Hormis quelques rats, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

- Depuis quand te sépares-tu de ta maîtresse toi ? chuchota-t-il affectueusement en sortant une sucrerie de sa poche.

Il présenta le bonbon sous le nez de la chauve-panda, qui le renifla quelques instants, puis détourna la tête.

- C'est vrai, tu n'aimes que le bambou, soupira Sailor.

- Boo !

- Bon, on va essayer de retrouver ta maîtresse.

Il s'éloigna de la petite maison. Derrière un mur, une ombre le regardait, le regard gourmand. Ses pas le portèrent vers le navire présent dans le port. Il ne croisa pas grand monde en chemin, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Son esprit était encore bien trop embrumé par sa micro sieste pour s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

Sailor toqua à la porte de la cabine d'Hana, mais personne ne répondit. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se permit d'entrer. La chambre était vide. Le lit n'était pas défait. Le navigateur en déduit que la marine ne devait certainement pas dormir beaucoup. Son regard se posa sur un petit sac rempli d'habits, tous dans les tons noirs et bleus. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que la jeune fille avait un goût prononcé pour le bleu, et les couleurs sombres. Quant à lui, comme toujours, il se contentait d'observait.

Sailor était ainsi. Il écoutait toujours avec attention, les sens continuellement en alerte, l'esprit ouvert, sa mémoire enregistrant les moindres détails. Certains auraient pu trouver des détails insignifiants, mais c'était grâce à cela que Sailor parvenait à cerner les gens. Personne ne savait, que lui savait. Que savait-il ? Enormément de chose. Beaucoup trop pour un simple marine. C'était ses secrets, et jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit de les révéler.

- Dans quel problème t'es-tu encore engagée Hana, chuchota Sailor en caressant le tissu fin d'une chemise noire.

Une bouffée du parfum de lys lui emplit les narines. Il prit une grande inspiration et quitta la chambre de la jeune femme. Son esprit maintenant totalement éveillé remarqua alors que les couloirs du navire étaient vides. Mais plus que cela, ils étaient silencieux. Et sombre, inquiétant. L'atmosphère inquiétante du village semblait s'être invitée à bord, s'infiltrant sous les portes, emplissant les couloirs de son aura noire. Pris d'une appréhension qu'il avait du mal à contenir, Sailor se plaqua contre un mur, et avança ainsi, les sens aux aguets. Bamboolet, posé sur son épaule, se taisait. Ses grands yeux cobalt étaient fixés sur la porte menant au pont, entrouverte.

Sailor l'ouvrit. Le pont était plongé dans une obscurité totale. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, rien pour chasser les nuages noirs, qui plongeait l'île dans une nuit sans fin. Le village était entouré par les ténèbres, caché à la vue du navigateur. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir au loin était l'immense montagne de granit blanc. Les alentours étaient calmes. Bien trop calme. Sailor aurait dû entendre le bruit des machines du navire, celui des soldats encore debout à travailler, ou encore les respirations de ceux paisiblement endormis.

Mais il n'y avait rien, hormis un calme plat, un sinistre silence. Une menace à peine voilée flottait au-dessus du bateau, doux présage de mort.

Le navigateur aurait dû entendre l'ombre qui se glissait lentement dans son dos, main aux longs doigts avidement tendus vers lui. Il aurait dû faire un pas de côté, se retourner, s'enfuir, partir loin, toujours plus loin.

Une main glacée se posa enserra son bras gauche. Sailor s'empara aussitôt de son arme et la plongea rapidement dans celui qui le retenait par l'arrière. La lame brilla dans la nuit, et rencontra un corps. Du sang s'écoula sur les planches du navire, s'incrustant entre les lattes. Son agresseur, surprit par la réactivité du marine, le relâcha, et recula de quelques pas. Ses mains aux doigts anormalement longs se posèrent sur la blessure qu'il portait à l'abdomen. Un gémissement perça le calme de la nuit. Sailor resserra sa prise sur son katana et trancha d'un coup funeste le coup de l'étranger. Un flot de sang s'en échappa.

Une odeur de métal emplit les narines du marine, qui se retint de vomir tripes et boyaux sur le pont. L'odeur du sang lui était toujours aussi insupportable.

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux cuivrés, qui cachait le visage d'un homme aux yeux bridés, tourné vers le ciel. Mort. Il mesurait environ un mètre soixante-dix, mais ce qu'il y avait d'étrange chez lui était ses mains. Ses mains aux doigts fins et interminables, d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Ses ongles trop longs et jaunes commençaient à se recourber sur eux-mêmes.

- Boo, cria doucement Bamboolet.

L'homme releva la tête. Il s'approcha du petit animal.

- Les autres marines ont dû se faire enlever…

Il se détourna du volatile et s'apprêta à partir à la recherche de ses camarades. Mais un nouveau cri en provenance de Bamboolet le stoppa. Il devina qu'une autre ombre approchait. Bamboolet s'éleva subitement dans les airs, et rejoint Sailor. De sa petite gueule refermée sur un pan de l'uniforme de Sailor, il le tira.

- Ok, je te suis, céda Sailor en se laissant guider.

Des ombres le suivaient, il en était conscient. Il était aussi conscient que les autres soldats avaient tous disparut, et qu'il fallait absolument les retrouver. L'espoir de retrouver le Sergent-Chef Smoker, ou même Monkey D Hana le permettait d'avancer parmi les grandes racines des arbres. Eux ne s'étaient certainement pas laissé prendre. Il l'espérait.

Bamboolet le guidait à travers la forêt, voletant rapidement entre les arbres centenaires. Cherchait-il à rejoindre sa maîtresse ?

* * *

_Commentaires ? (ou bien je dois encore ressortir la menace des planctons bouffeurs de cerveau ?)_


	30. Le Temple des mille et une nuits

Merci à **choii-chan, Kimberly-Kuzan, Yzeute, Ace et Luffy, .love, Natsuko, Anna1819, alanachantelune** _(ooh t'as un Kindle ? Rah... C'est pas bien ça, bientôt à cause des livres numériques, y aura plus de livre papier si ça continue... J'espère que tu n'en achètes pas en numérique :p)_** HikariOnePiece, Nyan-Mandine , Anna-chan** _(Mais non! Avec moi on attends pas une semaine, je poste mercredi et samedi, c'est pas beau ça :D, Oui Hana aime le bleu pour des tas de raison : yeux de sa mère et ses yeux par la même occasion, bleu des fonds marins, le lys bleu...)_

_Pour répondre à certaines questions que l'on m'a posé, cette histoire n'est pas prête de s'achever, je compte faire environ 200 chapitres._

_Et je ne sais plus qui m'avait fait remarqué cela, mais bref, c'est tout à fait normal que les personnages comprennent Bamboolet, ça fait comme dans les dessins animées... :p_

_On retrouve Hana et Smoky-chéri, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**30**

**Temple des mille et une nuits**

- Fais moins de bruit.

- Je ne peux pas me changer en fumée, moi.

- Non, mais en électricité, oui.

- Et tu veux que je passe par où ? Les arbres, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus conducteur.

- Trouve un truc fillette, c'est ton problème.

- Techniquement, si je me fais repérer, et vu qu'on est à deux, c'est aussi ton problème.

- Je peux aussi te laisser te démerder.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

Hana fit une pause.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Smoker ne répondit pas. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils marchaient dans les bois. Hana avait d'abord voulu traverser la forêt en s'aidant les arbres, mais Smoker, qui n'était guère un habitué à l'escalade, sans vouloir l'admettre, avait trouvé cette initiative stupide. Désormais, les deux marines se disputaient comme chien et chat sur des points tous plus futiles les uns que les autres. C'était ainsi. Soit ils se querellaient, soit ils se taisaient tous deux. Dans les deux cas, Hana se sentait proche du marine, et était forcée d'admettre qu'elle adorait ça.

- Maintenant on a plus le choix, va falloir grimper, souffla-t-elle en levant la tête.

Sa main saisit une irrégularité de la pierre blanche qui constituait la montagne, et elle commença lentement sa laborieuse ascension. Alors qu'elle était déjà à dix mètres de hauteur, elle jeta un regard au sol. Smoker n'y était pas.

- A ta gauche fillette.

Elle faillit lâcher prise.

- Ne me fais pas sursauter comme ça ! râla-t-elle en voyant son supérieur.

Il flottait tranquillement dans les airs, tout le bas de son corps changé en fumée. Il tendit un cigare en direction de la brune, et lança, moqueur :

- T'en veux ?

Rageuse, Hana continua de grimper, sous les rires légers de Smoker. Il était vrai qu'elle était beaucoup plus lente que lui, bien qu'elle ait l'habitude de grimper à n'importe quel endroit. Mais elle n'avait pas la capacité de voler.

- Tu sais ce qui serait pas mal ? C'est que tu me changes aussi en fumée.

- Impossible.

- Ah ! Monsieur l'enfumeur avoue donc qu'il n'est pas si doué qu'il le prétend !

- Essaye donc de me changer en électricité.

Hana se tut. C'était impossible, seule elle pouvait se transformer.

- Exactement, acheva Smoker en reprenant son masque taciturne.

Les deux marines arrivèrent enfin au sommet de la montagne, après plus d'une demi-heure d'escalade pour une, et de vol pour l'autre. Hana évita consciencieusement le regard de son supérieur, qu'elle savait poser sur son dos. Il la brûlait, et si elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle risquait de se transformer en cendres.

Le sommet de la montagne était en réalité un immense plateau de granit blanc, d'une forme à peu près ronde, d'environ trois kilomètres de diamètre. Au centre, l'on pouvait voir un immense temple, se dressant haut dans le ciel, dont le sommet était caché par les nuages noirs. D'énormes piliers blancs paraissaient soutenir la voute céleste. Impressionnée par ce spectacle à la fois beau et lugubre, Hana ne vit pas une ombre se mouvoir derrière un pilier. Ce fut Smoker qui la tira d'un côté, les cachant tous deux derrière un buisson, juste à temps. L'ombre était sur le point de remarquer les deux intrus.

- Ne reste pas debout ainsi aux yeux de tous, la réprimanda Smoker.

Une nouvelle fois, il l'avait protégé, peut-être même un peu trop excessivement. Cela mettait Hana extrêmement mal à l'aise. Le Smoker dont tout le monde parlait, que tout le monde connaissait, ne s'inquiétait pas du misérable sort d'une marine comme les autres. Et c'était ce qu'elle était, un soldat comme les autres. Alors elle ne comprenait guère pourquoi le Sergent-Chef semblait se préoccuper autant de sa sécurité.

- Qui sont-ils ? chuchota-t-elle en désignant deux ombres, plus loin.

Ils poursuivirent leurs analyses des deux étranges silhouettes.

- On dirait des humains, affirma Hana en répondant à sa propre question.

Smoker ne dit rien, et se redressa lentement. Il posa sa main sur le manche de son arme, dans son dos.

- Allons voir ça de plus près.

Hana fut forcée de le suivre. Il s'éloignait déjà silencieusement en direction des deux ombres. Bientôt, un épais voile de fumée empêcha la jeune fille de voir quoi que ce soit du combat qu'elle devinait se dérouler entre le marine et les ombres. Incapable de l'aider, elle attendit derrière un pilier, attentive aux moindres mouvements.

Elle put aussi remarquer, tout en haut du temple, une grande sculpture, représentant un soleil doré. Aujourd'hui, il ne brillait plus. Son éclat était terni par les nuages et la tempête. Un souffle de vent fit voler ses mèches aux extrémités turquoise. Quand elle mit enfin ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, la fumée avait entièrement disparu. A la place, Smoker se tenait debout, arme à la main. A ses pieds étaient étendus deux silhouettes informes.

- Tu devrais attacher tes cheveux, dit-il d'une voix placide.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Les yeux d'orage du marine s'attardèrent encore un peu sur la chevelure d'ébène de sa seconde.

- Tu as eu du mal ?

Il reporta son attention sur les deux inconscients.

- Non, ils ont été pris par surprise, mais ils ne doivent pas être les plus forts.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup que les villageois aient pu se faire prendre leurs villages par deux simples mécréants. Sans compter que les autres marines envoyés sur l'île ont eux aussi tous disparu.

A ceci, Hana ne trouva rien à répondre. Ils étudièrent chacun un corps, et remarquèrent aussitôt leurs déformations.

- Je rêve où il a une jambe plus longue que l'autre ? souffla Hana, surprise.

- Le mien a un bras plus épais que l'autre, déclara Smoker.

Il saisit les inconnus chacun par un pied et commença à les tirer dans un recoin du temple, dans le seul but de les cacher. Hana le suivait de près, peu rassurée par l'atmosphère lourde et inquiétante du lieu. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir choisi de venir seule, pendant la nuit. Et la compagnie de Smoker la rassurait autant qu'elle la troublait.

Brusquement, alors qu'ils venaient de finir de masquer les deux inconnus aux yeux de tous, les deux marines se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Et maintenant ?

Smoker ne répondit pas. Hana finit donc par céder.

- Bien… Si je suis venue, c'est parce que j'ai promis à Louis, le barman, de lui ramener son fils. Je suis certaine qu'il est enfermé quelque part dans les environs.

Les lèvres de Smoker se fendirent en un sourire narquois.

- C'est parfait, allons donc trouver les villageois.

- Attends ! s'écria la brune en le suivant. Tu ne me dis par pourquoi tu es là toi ?

- A ton avis fillette ?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Trouver les villageois, chuchota-t-elle en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que cela pour sortir le marine de sa brumeuse cabine. A moins que tu ne me suives à la trace, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne répondit pas. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il l'avait parfaitement entendu. Ils avançaient silencieusement dans le temple, qui tombait peu à peu en ruine. Une odeur de renfermé y régnait, et des cafards couraient sur les dalles brisées pour la plupart. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans une grande salle, qui devait être une chapelle, un bruit les attira. Il provenait de derrière eux, et se répétait à rythme régulier.

Un oiseau traversa la jeune fille. Il avait un corps de panda et des ailes de chauve-panda. Il poussa un cri strident en voyant celle qu'il considérant comme sa mère.

- Boo !

- Bamboolet, soupira Hana.

- Tu étais obligée de ramener ton foutu oiseau avec toi ? s'impatienta Smoker.

Bamboolet fit mine de picorer sur la tête du marine, à la manière d'une poule. Retenant un gloussement, Hana ordonna à la chauve-panda de la suivre, le plus calmement possible. Mais l'oiseau ne semblait pas décidé à lui obéir, car il se dirigea vers un autre endroit du temple. C'était un petit renfoncement dans un mur. Mais contrairement au reste du temple, l'endroit n'était pas envahi par des toiles d'araignées et des insectes. Comme si des gens avaient pour habitude d'y passer. Smoker en déduisit la même chose, car il s'approcha du renfoncement. Sa main se posa sur une pierre légèrement plus surélevée par rapport aux autres.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Le mur commença à trembler, et à se déplacer progressivement. Enfin, il dévoila une entrée une forte odeur de sang s'en échappa. Se mordant la langue, Hana dut se retenir de sortir en courant du temple. Ce passage ne lui disait rien de bon. Il respirait la mort.

Pressentant sa crainte grandissante, Smoker s'empara de sa main avec une douceur dont elle ne l'imaginait pas capable. Avant même d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Bamboolet se précipita dans le tunnel et disparu, englobé par les ténèbres. Le calme était revenu dans le temple du soleil, mais l'atmosphère s'était de nouveau alourdie, ce qu'Hana n'aurait pourtant pas cru possible. Elle savait que leur seule chance de retrouver tous les villageois ainsi que les marines étaient de prendre ce passage, qui paraissait mener au cœur de la montagne de granit. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle ressente, mais de la crainte. Une appréhension assez forte pour lui soufflait l'idée de s'enfuir. Sans la main de son supérieur, c'est ce qu'elle aurait déjà fait, elle n'en doutait pas.

Une promesse était une promesse, il fallait prendre ce passage. Peu importe où il mènerait. Peu importe qu'une chauve-panda folle et imprudente s'y aventure, ainsi que bien d'autres créatures plus dangereuses.

Hana eut un sourire crispé. Smoker ne le lui rendit pas, mais l'entraîna à sa suite dans les profondeurs obscures du tunnel.

* * *

_C'est bon ça !_

_Oh, et les reviews aussi c'est très bon, Bamboolet ne vous dira pas le contraire._

_Nous nous quittons sur une phrase très philosophique "_la mort c'est l'arrêt de la vie, l'amour l'arrêt du cul", _(mon cher frère, ne regarde plus jamais les inconnus quand je suis juste à côté !)_


	31. Envie et Impureté

_C'est marrant, tout ce que vous avez retenu du précédent chapitre, c'est que Smoker tenait la main d'Hana... Bande de boulet ^^_

_Alors; j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin, techniquement, elle est mauvaise pour vous; pas pour moi._

_- Je pars durant un peu moins de deux semaines en vacances, ce samedi qui vient. Ensuite je rentre pour une petite semaine, pour ensuite repartir, cette fois pendant un petit mois... Par conséquent, ce chapitre est le dernier que vous aurez avant deux semaines, et dans un mois, navrée pour vous, mais vous aurez également le droit à un mois d'abstinence (je parle de lecture évidemment bande de petit chochonnou :p)._

_En général les gens disent une bonne nouvelle pour faire passer la pillule :_

_- Sachez également qu'en ce moment j'ai une incroyable tête dans le Q... Heureusement c'est le mien. (je trucide ceux qui oserait dire que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle)._

* * *

**31**

**Envie et Impureté**

La seule chose qu'Hana sentait, c'était la chaleur de la main de Smoker entourant la sienne. C'était l'unique lien qui la reliait à la réalité, car tout autour d'eux n'étaient que ténèbres. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils marchaient sur le sol inégal, manquant de tomber aux moindres cailloux. Elle avait perdu le fil du temps, si bien qu'elle aurait pu passer des heures comme quelques minutes dans ce tunnel, cela aurait été la même chose. Sa respiration était incroyablement calme, comparé aux rougeurs de ses joues, uniquement due à la pression de Smoker sur sa main.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, c'était le son régulier de son souffle, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Comme lorsqu'ils se trouvaient entourés de fumées dans sa cabine, un étrange lien s'était créé entre eux. Elle était Smoker, tandis que lui était-elle. Et cela lui plaisait.

Peu à peu, ils aperçurent une lumière au bout du tunnel. Hana ne put savoir si elle en était soulagée, car elle aurait aimé marcher pour l'éternité en compagnie du marine. Lorsque la lumière fut assez proche pour les éblouir, ils arrivèrent au bout, et laissèrent derrière eux le chemin sinueux. L'air ici était frais, presque glacial. L'humidité ambiante s'était mélangée à leurs sueurs. Leurs yeux habitués au sombre tunnel mirent un temps à s'adapter à la lumière du nouveau couloir. Des torches enflammées étaient accrochées aux murs. Le sol était moins inégal, bien que constitué de terre. Il paraissait comme poli.

Plus loin, Bamboolet secouait son aile à moitié enflammée. Hana se précipita à sa rencontre et après avoir enlevé sa veste blanche, la secoua au-dessus de l'animal. Le feu s'éteint rapidement, et Bamboolet s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs, comme s'il n'avait pas frôlé la mort quelques secondes auparavant.

- Ca nous aurait fait un bon poulet rôti, marmonna Smoker, visiblement déçu de voir le volatile encore vivant, et en parfaite santé.

Hana ne prêta pas attention à ses deux compagnons, qui s'affrontaient, chacun à leurs manières. Smoker se contentait de darder sur lui un regard assassin, tandis que Bamboolet faisait mine de picorer son crâne.

- Regarde ! s'exclama la brune.

De son index tendu, elle désignait le bout du couloir. Ils pouvaient voir les barreaux de deux cellules.

- Je parie que ceux que nous cherchons y sont enfermés ! s'écria-t-elle en courant vers une des cellules.

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux endroits où elle mettait les pieds, et alors qu'elle allait arriver devant les premiers barreaux, le sol se déroba sous elle. Avec un cri, elle se sentit tomber. Avant même que Smoker ait eu le temps de tenter de la rattraper, le sol se referma, plongeant la jeune fille dans une obscurité totale. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour lui tenir la main.

C'était une étrange sensation que de tomber, de sentir que plus rien ne la retenait. Ses yeux écarquillés ne trouvaient aucun endroit où s'accrocher. Elle était aveugle. Elle fendait l'air, toujours plus profondément, elle s'enfonçait sous terre. Elle aurait pu tomber ainsi jusqu'au centre de la terre, si son corps n'avait pas violemment rencontré le marbre dur d'une pièce au plafond haut. Des torches l'éclairaient, propageant une lumière qui ne la rendait cependant pas plus chaude. La salle restait froide et inhospitalière.

Vint ensuite la douleur. Tous ses muscles étaient tétanisés. Elle avait mal, et ses coudes ainsi que des genoux étaient en sang. Le choc de sa rencontre avec le sol résonnait encore dans son cerveau, ainsi que le bruit de craquement qu'elle avait entendu. Son poignet droit était cassé. Il formait un angle étrange sous elle. Avec une grimace, elle le remit en place. La douleur lui coupa le souffle. Un flot de sang se répandit dans sa bouche, tandis qu'elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas hurler. Difficilement, elle se remit debout, toujours avec ce sentiment qu'elle pouvait s'écrouler au moindre souffle de vent.

Plus loin, sur un autel, reposait une grande colonne, qui disparaissait dans le plafond. Le tube transparent laissait voir une poudre brillante, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Des bruits de pas l'empêchèrent d'aller examiner de plus près la colonne, la forçant à se cacher derrière l'autel. De sa cachette, elle pouvait entendre les grattements des grains brillants contre la paroi de verre. Bientôt, des voix résonnèrent dans la pièce.

- Un piège a été activé, des intrus sont dans les souterrains, déclara une première, au timbre doux et mielleux.

- Sait-on combien sont-ils ?

En entendant la seconde voix, dure et froide, Hana ne put retenir un frisson.

- Malheureusement non, mais Gula et Acedia, bien qu'on ait eu du mal à le réveiller, sont allés voir. Si intrus il y a, alors nous le trouverons, peu importe leur nombre.

Hana eut du mal à déglutir. D'après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, deux personnes étaient partis à la recherche de Smoker. Sa priorité était donc maintenant de le retrouver.

- Quel piège a été activé ? demanda brutalement la seconde voix.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Celui au-dessus de cette salle, répondit d'une petite voix la première personne.

- Imbécile ! Un intrus est ici ! Cherche-le !

Hana sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Ils allaient la trouver ! Se collant autant qu'elle le pouvait à la pierre de l'autel, elle tenta de se cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aurait tant aimé disparaître ! A cette pensée, elle tenta de s'introduire dans la pierre sous forme d'électricité, mais échoua. L'autel n'était malheureusement pas fait d'une matière conductrice.

La première personne se rapprochait dangereusement de l'autel, elle en étant consciente. Mais pour elle, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, elle était bloquée. Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se faire à l'idée qu'elle finirait enfermée au fond d'une geôle froide et humide, une main attrapa ses cheveux, et la souleva du sol, l'envoyant dans un vol plané au centre de la salle.

- Eh bien, cela nous fait déjà une nouvelle prisonnière, ricana la seconde voix.

Hana releva la tête. A la vue de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, elle oublia toute idée de soumission, et en son for intérieur, se promit qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas se retrouver les fers aux mains. L'homme était grand, sa taille frôlant facilement les trois mètres, et tout son corps était fin, hormis ses mains. Il avait des mains d'une taille immense, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue ailleurs. Son regard aux pupilles dilatées était posé sur elle.

- Ton nom, ordonna-t-il.

Derrière lui, un autre homme ricanait doucement dans sa barbe hirsute, un regard étrangement envieux porté sur la victime. Il avait des cheveux tout aussi emmêlés que sa barbe noire, qui cachait une bonne partie de son visage. Tout ce que l'on pouvait apercevoir était deux yeux globuleux et brillants, d'une taille trois fois supérieure à la normale.

- Hana, répondit la jeune marine en tentant d'ignorer les immenses yeux posés sur son corps.

- Et bien Nana, tu auras la chance de faire partie des premières personnes sur la liste.

- Quelle liste ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Tiens-toi tranquille et tu le sauras, petite Nana, répliqua l'homme aux grandes mains avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je m'appelle Hana !

- Ne fais pas ta difficile Nana…

- Hana !

- …Invidia, emmène-la.

- Avec plaisir, répondit l'homme à la barbe en saisissant violemment un bras de la brune.

Il la traîna sur quelques mètres avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se relever. Le regard qu'avait Invidia pour elle lui donnait des frissons. Elle imaginait très bien les pensées qui traversaient son esprit tordu à cet instant, et cela n'avait rien de rassurant. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la grande salle, laissant derrière eux la colonne remplie de poudre, Hana vit l'occasion de s'échapper. Mais avant d'avoir pu envoyer une décharge digne de ce nom à son kidnappeur, celui-ci dit :

- Tu sais, Superbia m'a ordonné de t'enfermer, mais cela ne m'empêche en rien de jouer un peu avec toi…

Sa voix se perdit dans un rire qui donna un nouveau frisson à la brune. Une décharge d'environ cinq cents volts traversa son corps, et projeta Invidia contre un mur du couloir terreux. Elle commença alors à courir, s'éloignant le plus possible de son agresseur aux pensées impures. Dans sa course folle, elle ne prêta pas attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait, et rencontra un nouveau corps. Cette fois, c'était un homme très musclés, tellement musclé que l'on pouvait penser que ses organes allaient exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Ses yeux azur se posèrent sur l'importune.

- Tiens ! Une petite fille bleue !

Il enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, admirant la couleur turquoise de la pointe. Hana eut un mauvais pressentiment. En voulant fuir un potentiel violeur, elle venait de tomber dans les bras d'un autre. Et encore plus menaçant que le précédent.

- Luxuria ! cria une voix féminine.

Hana vit une femme à la silhouette trapue s'avançait dans le couloir. Elle avait des oreilles d'une taille gigantesque, dont les lobes tombaient sur ses épaules.

- On a du travail, tu t'amuseras avec elle plus tard !

- Cesse d'être toujours en colère ! Profiter de la vie Ira ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Par profiter, tu veux dire être une personne impure qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge ? rétorqua avec hargne Ira, ébouriffant ses cheveux courts d'une pichenette.

- C'est une manière de voir les choses, oui, gloussa Luxuria.

L'homme ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de la marine, qui restait figée contre un mur. Ce geste eut le don de reporter l'attention de la nouvelle arrivante sur elle. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent aussitôt.

- Ne reste pas là ainsi toi ! Qu'on l'emmène dans une cellule ! Qu'on l'enchaîne ! Qu'on la transforme en poudre de nuage !

A ces mots, Hana releva la tête. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Zeeen ! soupira Luxuria en enroulant un de ses bras monstrueusement gonflé autour du cou d'Hana, se positionnant dans une position qu'il voulait aguicheuse, mais qui effraya la jeune fille.

Finalement, il aurait été préférable de rester avec Invidia.

- Je ferai tout cela, ma sœur, sois en certaine, mais d'abord, laisse-moi un petit peu m'amuser.

Il planta sa sœur et emmena Hana dans un nouveau couloir faiblement éclairé. La jeune fille récolta un regard assassin d'Ira, puis fut jetée dans une chambre aux tons rouges. A la vue du lit immense qui occupait une grande partie de la pièce, Hana poussa un gémissement.

- Non…


	32. Paresse et Gourmandise

_Ca fait super longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Je sais bien que j'étais sensée publier quelques chapitres les rares fois où j'étais chez moi; mais malheureusement, les rares fois où j'y étais, je devais m'occuper de zigouiller un virus qui avait élue domicile dans mon ordi. Et quand je n'étais pas chez moi, j'étais sur mon autre ordi, mais je n'avais pas le wifi ! M'enfin, je suis de retour, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué (j'ai cru que c'était la fin des haricots...), et je suis prête à reprendre un rythme de publication, étant donné que mes cours vont bientôt reprendre et par conséquent : pas de vacances avant longtemps !_

_Mini récapitulatif : Monkey D Hana, soldat de première classe assistant Smoker, sont actuellement sur l'ile d'Heiwa, où la population s'est gentiment fait la malle on ne sait où. Alors qu'elle et Smoker cherchaient des indices dans le temple de l'île, le sol s'est dérobé sous les pieds d'Hana, la précipitant dans un endroit inconnu, et laissant le marine totalement seul. Seul ? Que dis-je ? Il y a Bamboolet ! ...il est sauvé alors -'_

* * *

**32**

**Paresse et Gourmandise**

Smoker venait de voir disparaître Hana. Son cri fut étouffé par la terre qui se refermait. L'homme poussa un soupir de frustration. S'il avait réagi plus rapidement, il aurait pu saisir sa main désespérément tendue. Il aurait pu rester avec elle. Un sentiment d'insécurité l'envahi. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur, non, c'était pour elle. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais souvent, tout le temps, il éprouvait le besoin de protéger la marine. Et pourtant, il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de sa protection. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'attirait.

- Boo ! cria tristement Bamboolet.

- T'inquiètes pas sale poulet, on va la retrouver, dit le marine.

Il eut un moment de flottement, puis marmonna :

- Et maintenant je parle à un oiseau, cette fille me rends fou…

Prenant subitement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, Smoker s'ébroua tel un animal, et reprit son chemin. Avec plus de précautions qu'auparavant, il marcha le long du corridor sombre, ses mains tâtant les murs, à la recherche de piège. Enfin, il arriva devant la première cellule. Au premier abord, elle paraissait vide. Mais un mouvement dans l'ombre retint son attention, et il se pencha vers les barreaux. Une tignasse rousse apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Sergent-Chef !

- Sailor !

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, l'un surpris par la présence de l'autre, et le second soulagé.

- J'ai cru que personne ne viendrait… soupira Sailor en s'agrippant aux barreaux. Dîtes Sergent-Chef, ils ne vous ont pas eu n'est-ce pas ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Eh bien vous savez, c'est homme qui se glisse comme des ombres derrière les gens et les kidnappent. Ce sont eux qui ont enfermé tous les villageois ! Et je parie que les marines sont eux aussi présents !

- Nous avons effectivement croisé deux de ces hommes.

- Nous ? Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ?

- Hana et moi. Je les mis hors d'état de nuire.

- Et où est Hana ?

- Elle est tombée dans un piège, le sol s'est dérobé sous ses pieds il y a peu.

- Mais alors il faut la retrouver ! s'inquiéta le navigateur.

Smoker réfléchit. Que convenait-il de faire ? D'un côté, il désirait ardemment tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver Hana au plus vite. C'était plus fort que lui. Mais sa mission, la raison qui l'avait fait quitter sa cabine, hormis le sentiment d'urgence qui l'avait amené dans la forêt, était qu'il devait secourir les villageois et marines. Il voulait aider Hana, mais devait aider les autres.

- Hana se débrouillera, déclara froidement Smoker. Cherchons les autres.

Les sourcils de Sailor se froncèrent quelque peu, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la décision de son supérieur.

- Sergent-Chef, j'aimerais vous aider, mais je suis enfermé, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Smoker scrutèrent le cachot. Sailor y était seul.

- Sailor… comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? demanda soudainement Smoker.

- Je me promenais dans le village, et j'ai remarqué que les autres marines avaient disparu. Je me suis battu contre une ombre. J'ai ensuite fui vers la forêt en suivant Bamboolet…

- Boo ! cria le volatile.

- …qui va visiblement parfaitement bien. Mais je me suis fait rattraper par des hommes enveloppés d'obscurité, je me suis ensuite réveillé ici, sans Bamboolet. Avez-vous déjà remarqué que cet oiseau peut parfois faire preuve d'intelligence ?

Smoker soupira, pas le moins du monde convaincu par les propos de son navigateur.

- Les hommes qui te suivaient avaient tous des malformations, n'est-ce pas ? lança le Sergent-Chef.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, nous avons affaire à un groupe de personne possédant toutes des difformités de toutes sortes, et je doute qu'elles ne soient qu'une petite dizaine.

Il fit une pause, puis déclara de son habituel ton froid et brutal :

- On est dans la merde.

Sailor eut un faible sourire, qui disparut vite quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Smoker se redressa et se tourna vers la source du bruit. Deux hommes arrivaient. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de noir, si bien qu'ils se confondaient avec l'obscurité du couloir de terre. L'un était grand et avait une tête ridiculement minuscule, totalement disproportionné par rapport à ses épaules. L'autre était plus petit, mesurant environ un mètre cinquante. La taille de sa bedaine était impressionnante. En apercevant le marine aux cheveux gris-bleus, le regard du plus petit s'illumina. Il sortit sa langue dans une expression qui le faisait ressembler à un animal. Son visage rond s'illumina d'avantages en avisant la petite chauve-panda qui volait autour de Smoker.

- Miam, dit-il en sautillant.

- Gula, soupira le grand avec lenteur. Tu as mangé il y a peu.

- Miam !

Le grand soupira encore, et glissa ses mains dans son pantalon noir. Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer. Son souffle devint plus régulier. Il commençait à s'endormir. Gula en profita pour se précipiter vers Smoker. Mais il n'avait prévu que l'objet de sa convoitise serait aussi rapide. Smoker changea ses jambes en fumée et évita agilement Gula.

- Boo ! cria joyeusement Bamboolet, les yeux brillants.

- Vas-t'en si tu veux pas finir en manchons de poulet ! s'exclama Smoker à l'intention de la chauve-panda.

Non pas qu'il l'appréciait, mais Hana semblait avoir une certaine affection pour lui. Ce dernier, dépourvu d'instinct de survie, volait gaiement près des barreaux de la cellule, sous les yeux médusés de Sailor.

- Sergent-Chef, attention à vous !

Smoker parvint à réagir à temps, et se jeta sur sa droite pour échapper à la mâchoire grande ouverte de Gula. Le bruit de sa chute parut réveiller le second homme en noir. Il redressa sa petite tête vers Smoker, fatigué. D'une de ses poches, il sortit un fusil. Mais la balle qu'il lança n'atteint jamais sa cible, car Smoker s'était changé en fumée. La fumée s'enroula autour de Gula, qui tenait dans une de ses mains potelées Bamboolet.

- Boo ! brailla facétieusement l'animal.

La fumée produite par Smoker enroulait désormais les deux hommes, et tandis que leurs étaux se resserraient, un trousseau de clés tomba au sol. Les clés de toutes les cellules.

- Miam ! gémit Gula.

Le grand s'était d'ores et déjà inconscient, à moins qu'il ne se soit endormi. Le plus petit tomba, asphyxié par la fumée. Du sang s'écoulait de son ventre. Smoker ramassa les clés, et permit à Sailor de sortir de sa cellule. Le navigateur observait avec admiration son supérieur. Bamboolet se précipita vers une seconde cellule.

- Libérons les autres, ordonna Smoker en donnant une partie des clés à Sailor.

- Bien.

Les deux hommes prirent chacun un côté du mur, et ouvrirent toutes les cellules qu'ils rencontraient. Très vite, le couloir fut envahi par des villageois au teint pâle. Les haillons qu'ils arboraient pendaient le long de leurs membres. Leurs yeux creusés de cernes regardaient avec stupéfaction le couloir. Sailor posa sa main sur l'épaule d'un petit garçon au tee-shirt rouge flamboyant.

- Petit, tu ne seras pas le fils de Louis ?

L'enfant se retourna vers le navigateur, surprit.

- Oui m'sieur !

- Peux-tu me dire où sont les autres marines envoyaient il y a de cela plus de deux semaines ?

- Oui m'sieur ! Vos amis ont tous été enlevé comme nous, ils ont été les premiers à être changé en poudre de nuage…

- Pardon ?

- J'ai entendu des gardiens en parlaient, expliqua Nicola, triturant un fil de son haut rouge. Oh ! Il est beau votre panda !

Il recueillit l'animal dans ses petits bras. Smoker surgit de derrière lui.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette poudre, elle permet de créer des nuages, dit-il.

Il paraissait soucieux.

- Sergent-Chef… cette poudre… Est-elle faîte à partir d'êtres humains ? suggéra Sailor d'une voix faible.

- C'est bien possible.

Sailor déglutit avec difficulté. Tout sur cette île dépassait son imagination. Quand on l'avait appelé pour une nouvelle mission, avec pour but de mener les marines jusqu'à l'île d'Heiwa, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la crise qui la frappait était si dramatique. Des soldats avaient péri. Des camarades. Ils étaient morts. Transformés en nuages noirs. Tous, mort. Désormais, c'étaient leurs larmes qui noyaient l'île.

- Excusez-moi jeune homme, vous êtes un marine n'est-ce pas ? dit une voix derrière lui.

C'était un homme à la barbe grisonnante. Ses yeux laiteux étaient à moitié dissimulés par d'épais sourcils blancs.

- Je suis Hélios, le chef du village. J'étais présent quand ils ont emmené vos amis.

- Tous ? questionna Sailor.

- Tous, sans exception. Je suis désolé.

En voyant la mine déconfite du soldat, le vieil homme tendit ses paumes vers lui, et annonça d'une voix calme :

- Mais maintenant ils ont rejoint les cieux. Soyez certains que la lumière dorée du soleil les protégera de tous les maux. Ils étaient venus avec de bonnes intentions dans le but de nous aider, et pour cela, ils seront à jamais récompensés. Le dieu du soleil veille sur eux !

Smoker scruta le chef du village, pas le moins du monde convaincu. Mais il ne dit rien. Et bien que Sailor n'ait pas les mêmes croyances que les habitants de l'île d'Heiwa, les paroles d'Hélios l'avaient touchés. Quelque part, la mort de ces hommes devenait plus facile à accepter.

- Boo !

Bamboolet venait de s'envoler des bras de Nicolas. L'animal vola dans le couloir, s'éloignant toujours plus de leur petit groupe. L'enfant se lança à sa poursuite. Smoker et Sailor échangèrent un regard entendu, et coururent après l'enfant. Mais Nicolas était extrêmement rapide pour son âge, et ils eurent du mal à le rattraper. Les deux marines descendirent une volée de marches, laissant derrière eux les villageois. Tous les dix mètres était suspendu une torche, dont la flamme ondulait à leurs passages. Plus loin, l'on pouvait entendre les cris enthousiastes de Bamboolet. Smoker ne cessait de ruminer. L'animal ne lui causer que des problèmes.

Les deux marines tournèrent une nouvelle fois à l'angle d'un mur. Nicolas se tenait devant eux, immobile. Une porte d'une taille immense était ouverte. Par-delà l'enfant, l'on pouvait apercevoir Bamboolet, posé près d'un corps. A la vue des mèches turquoise du corps, un violente frayeur s'empara du cœur de Smoker. Il ne voyait pas les grains noirs aux reflets verts, parsemés d'éclats de verres brisés. Il ne vit pas non plus les cinq autres corps inconscients.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Hana, allongée dans une mare de sang.

* * *

_A bientôt ! (oh et mes chères amis, vous avez remarqué que nous avons depuis longtemps passé la barre des 200 com's ? C'EST TROP GENIAL !)_

_Une ch'tite review ?_


	33. Orgueil et Colère

_Les publications du week end seront soit le samedi soit le dimanche, cela dépendra de ma disponibilité (comprenez par là que ça dépend si je fais les boutiques ou pas...)._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et en particulier à toi Anna-chan ! (Cette gentille demoiselle m'a encore fait un super cadeau, vous pouvez aller voir le dessin qu'elle m'a fait, je vais essayer de mettre le lien sur mon profi. Et elle a également créer son compte, vous serez des petits anges de lui faire part de vos commentaires !)_

_Maintenant je vous laisse avec Hana :_

* * *

**33**

**Orgueil et Colère**

Hana se débattait. Elle avait été jetée tel un vulgaire objet sur le lit aux draps rouges. Le grand Luxuria s'était ensuite approché d'elle. C'était à partir de ce moment que la jeune femme avait commencé à réellement paniquer. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme toutes ces personnes traumatisées. Etre à jamais hanter par ce souvenir. Ne plus jamais pouvoir poser son regard sur un homme sans ressentir du dégoût. Et de la peur. Une peur à en vomir. A ne plus jamais pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir sans n'y voir que des fissures.

La peur la faisait trembler. Elle perdait ses moyens. Les mains de Luxuria arrachèrent son débardeur, révélant sa lingerie noire. L'air glacé la fit frémir. Peur. Elle avait peur.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Bouger. Réagir. Son cerveau devait se remettre en marche, il le fallait. Elle ne pouvait rester tétanisée, sinon… Tout son corps se contracta, tandis que les mains trop baladeuses s'aventuraient vers la zone interdite. Hana poussa un puissant cri mental, et alors qu'un doigt glacé se glissait dans son bas, une vive lumière l'entoura. L'onde de choc produit envoya Luxuria à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'adrénaline la poussa à se relever sur le matelas. Ainsi, elle put jauger de toute sa hauteur le misérable homme, ébahi. Avec un sourire incroyablement sadique, elle déversa toute sa colère et sa peur sur lui. Elle sentit l'électricité s'infiltrer dans le corps musclé de son adversaire, et parcourir son sang. Elle ressentit ce battement plus fort que les autres, comme si c'était son propre cœur. Sous l'intensité électrique, il s'arrêta de battre.

Hana s'immobilisa. L'adrénaline retomba, et un grand vide s'empara d'elle. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux, et les regarda avec effarement. Lentement, elle s'approcha du corps allongé sur le sol froid, et le retourna du bout du pied. Son regard était vide, comme mort.

- Mort.

Qui avait dit cela ?

Avec stupéfaction, Hana plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. C'était elle ! Elle l'avait tué ! Elle !

Le corps de l'homme était étendu devant elle, et la vie ne viendrait plus jamais le faire bouger. Non, il resterait là, à se recouvrir lentement de poussière. Jusqu'à ce que l'usure s'empare de son corps et le désintègre lui-même en un vulgaire tas de poussière. Et s'il avait un peu de chance, quelqu'un passerait par-là, et par bonté de cœur, lui fournirait une tombe. Il serait alors dévoré par les asticots, ses os rongés par les moisissures. Et tout cela, c'était de sa faute. Car elle l'avait tué.

Un profond dégoût s'empara d'elle. Elle faillit vomir en réalisant brusquement qu'elle ne s'en voulait même pas. Elle se dégouttait, mais elle ne regrettait pas.

Pourquoi ne regrettait-elle pas cette mort ? Après tout, c'était une vie qu'elle avait arrachée, et chaque vie était précieuse, qu'elle soit plus ou moins bien vécue. De quel droit s'était-elle permis de le tuer, de lui prendre cette chose si fragile et précieuse. Se prenait-elle pour Dieu ? Pouvait-elle décider de la mort des plus faibles qu'elle ? Tout cela parce que c'était elle, et non pas quelqu'un d'autre, qui avait un jour trouvé un stupide fruit du démon sur sa table de salon ? Cela lui donnait-il tous les droits ?

Non.

Et c'était dur. Dur de savoir que l'on était un monstre. Car au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pleurerait jamais la mort de cet inconnu. La seule chose qu'elle pleurerait serait-elle-même, elle et sa bêtise. Il fallait être monstrueux pour ne pas regretter. Etait-elle monstrueuse ?

Oui.

Sans aucun doute.

Hana s'agenouilla près du cadavre. Sa main droite s'éleva et ferma les paupières pâles et déjà froides de l'homme. Voilà. Maintenant, c'était comme s'il dormait.

Elle se releva et sortit sans se retourner de la chambre.

Le couloir était sombre. Elle le longea tel un fantôme. Ses pas la menèrent devant un grand escalier de pierre. Le vide qu'elle ressentait ne voulait toujours pas la quitter. Elle se sentait incroyablement détachée de tout ce qui l'entourait, ailleurs. Elle n'aurait pas dû, car sans cela, elle aurait pu entendre la femme qui déboulait sur elle. Elle aurait eu une chance d'échapper à sa poigne qui s'était emparé de sa longue tignasse. Et elle se serait peut-être débattue quand elle l'aurait traînée tout le long d'un couloir.

- Je savais que tu nous causeras des problèmes sales garce ! s'exclama une voix rageuse.

Hana reconnut la dénommer Ira. Elle leva son regard indifférent vers elle. Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ?

Elles finirent par arriver devant la salle du début, celle à la grande colonne de verre qui rejoignait le plafond.

- Superbia, Avaritia, regardez ce que je ramène ! Elle a encore essayé de s'échapper, il serait bon de la transformer de suite ! L'étriper, l'égorger, l'étouffer…

- Réfrène ta colère Ira, cela n'est pas bon pour toi, tu le sais très bien, dit d'une voix supérieure Superbia.

Ce dernier se tenait près de la colonne de verre. Ses énormes mains étaient sagement rangées dans les poches de son habit noir. Un autre homme l'accompagnait, sa main baguée posée sur le verre. Il avait un bras gauche si grand qu'il traînait au sol. Ses cheveux aux mèches dorés étaient retenus par une couronne de diamants. Des colliers de pierres précieuses ornaient son cou. Jamais Hana n'avait vu un homme arborait autant de bijou.

- Oh oui, changeons là en grains de nuage, rien que pour moi, pour moi… murmura-t-il d'une aussi mielleuse que celle d'Invidia.

Hana ne réagit pas, et cela laissa retomber mollement quand Ira vint à la lâcher. Elle leva lentement son regard pour rencontrer celui de Superbia, et demanda :

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

- Cela t'intéresse-t-il vraiment ?

- Oh oui, raconte-lui, rien que pour moi, pour moi… dit Avaritia en caressant sa précieuse colonne de verre.

Ira souffla avec rage, et alla se poster dans un coin de la pièce. Hana pouvait sentir le regard de cette dernière la brûler. Superbia chassa un grain de nuage qui s'était aventuré trop près de sa personne, et commença :

- Nous sommes les frères Pécator…

Ira lui lança un regard colérique, lui en voulant visiblement de ne pas avoir mentionné le fait qu'elle était une fille.

-…et nous venons tous du même endroit, le laboratoire de César Clown. Ses expériences pour nous faire grandir ont, comme tu peux le voir, échouer sur nous, alors il nous a rejetés. Nous sommes restés enfermer des années dans l'obscurité la plus totale, avant de pouvoir nous échapper grâce à mon intelligence supérieure…

- C'était pour moi qu'on a fait ça, rien que pour moi, pour moi… intervint Avaritia

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais pourquoi vous en prendre aux habitants de cette île ? le coupa Hana en se relevant.

Ira poussa un sifflement de rage et s'avança vers eux.

- Ils étaient tous là, à chérir leur cher soleil, cette chère lumière qui leur procuraient, et à se plaindre des plus petits nuages… Toujours se plaindre !

- Un jour, ils ont exprimé le besoin d'avoir de l'eau pour leurs champs, moi et mon intelligence supérieure ont donc trouvé un moyen de répondre à leur demande, poursuivit Superbia.

- Mais bien sûr vous n'avez pas trouvé utile de leur dire que cette poudre de nuage était créée à base de corps humains ?

- Ils n'ont jamais posé la question, ricana Superbia.

Ira partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- C'est une jolie poudre, souffla Avaritia, rien que pour moi, pour moi…

- Maintenant que tu sais tout, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, déclara Superbia en sortant ses grandes mains de ses poches.

- J'ai presque failli attendre ! s'exclama soudainement Ira en se ruant sur elle.

Hana avait prévu qu'Ira serait la première à l'attaquer, et put ainsi parer aisément le coup de pied qu'elle lui porta. Mais elle fut surprise de recevoir un autre coup dans les côtés. Ira avait eu le temps de s'armer de deux poings américain. Après avoir craché une gerbe de sang au sol, Hana se leva et tendit sa main devant elle. Etant maudite en ce qui concernait l'utilisation d'une arme, ses seules possibilités d'attaques reposaient sur le corps-à-corps et son fruit du démon. Voilà pourquoi elle se concentra sur l'électricité qu'elle sentait vibrait en elle, attendant impatiemment de s'exprimer. Elle la relâcha sur Ira, qui en fut ralentie. Superbia ne tarda pas à se joindre au combat, armé d'un fusil.

Ira était une véritable bête sanguinaire, capable de clouer n'importe qui sur place avec son regard inquisiteur. Elle ruait, foncer dans le tas, tel un animal. Elle était la colère à l'état pur.

Superbia, lui, avait une manière bien différente de se battre. Il restait légèrement à l'écart de sa jeune sœur, et préférait préserver sa personne des rayons électriques d'Hana, véritable allégorie de l'orgueil qu'il était.

Hana reçut une balle dans son épaule gauche. C'était du granit marin. La douleur la cloua sur place, et elle ne put éviter le coup d'Ira. Elle tomba au sol, sous les rires appréciateurs d'Avaritia. Alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait basculait dans l'inconscience d'une seconde à l'autre, elle se releva et força ses muscles à se mouvoir. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas perdre. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve cet imbécile de Bamboolet et cet obstiné de Smoker. Et il avait Nicolas. Elle avait fait une promesse qu'elle se devait de respecter.

- Je ne perdrais pas ! cria-t-elle en enfonçant sa main dans le ventre d'Ira, avant que celle-ci n'abatte son arme sur son crâne.

Le bout de ses cheveux était rouge de sang. Un flot de liquide s'écoula sur le sol. Ira poussa un gémissement qui se transforma en gargouillement, et elle s'évanouit. Superbia fronça les sourcils et logea une nouvelle balle dans le corps de son adversaire. Hana fut atteinte à un point précis, juste sous sa poitrine, au milieu de son buste. L'endroit précis où Kizaru avait pour habiter de lui envoyer des petits rayons lors de leurs entrainements. Elle en gardait toujours une cicatrice. La balla raviva sa douleur et coupa le souffle de la jeune fille, qui se sentit défaillir. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front. Elle entendit les pas de Superbia s'approchaient d'elle. La douleur était insupportable.

Une idée effleura sa conscience. C'était une idée désespérée. Mais elle-même l'était.

Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, elle bondit en arrière et se jeta sur la colonne de verre. Superbia réagit au quart de tour et appuya plusieurs fois sur la gâchette de son fusil et les balles fusèrent. Une atteint la cuisse de la jeune fille. Une autre le bras gauche d'Avaritia. Et une dernière s'égara dans la colonne de verre, qui explosa. Hana eut la vivacité d'esprit de fermer ses yeux, les protégeant ainsi des éclats de verre. Mais elle devina qu'Avaritia n'avait pas réagi assez vite, car elle l'entendit crier. Furieux, il se jeta même sur son grand-frère :

- Tu l'as cassé ! Tu as cassé ma colonne de verre !

Hana n'eut pas le temps de regarder la suite de leur combat, car son corps s'écrasa dans les débris de verres, tranchants violemment sa peau. Une poudre noire aux reflets verts recouvrit son corps.

Elle se sentait bien. La douleur l'avait quitté. Elle se sentait vraiment bien.

Elle sombra.

* * *

_Vous remarquerez également que j'ai changé l'image de Justice Absolue, y'a du sang partout maintenant, c'est trop l'éclate !_

_A très bientôt !_


End file.
